Destiny Can Be A Funny Thing
by patty cake rocks
Summary: Zuko and Katara grew up together in the fire nation during the war.They were separated by the two different nations that they come from.They soon forget about the other, but what happens when they are suddenly reunited?  Now starting at season two-Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't Own, Enjoy Though

Authors Note: Ok So this is the first redone chapter, finally have time after all my projects and tests finally gone :) So this is 3-3-12 this was entirely rewritten, all rewritten chapters date will be posted with what day it was rewritten on.

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Nation Palace 8 Years Ago<strong>

"Zuko," a voice whined annoyingly.

"What?" Zuko asked annoyed.

"I wanna play with it, now!" Katara whined pounding her fists into the ground.

"No," Zuko said ignoring her. Katara getting mad stood up and started whining even more. Zuko's eyes widened as he dove for Katara knocking her down.

"What was that for?" Katara asked annoyed as she stood up, putting her hands on her hips waiting for an answer. Zuko pointed to the garden around them that was sopping wet. Katara looked around with a shocked look on her face and gasped.

"I did that?" Katara whispered in shock. Zuko nodded his head slowly and slowly walked up to her. He grabbed her arm and they started running towards Ursa's room, knowing that is where they would find their parents.

"We're telling Mom and Uncle Hakoda. They need to know about this." Zuko said as they ran through the corridors of the palace. After running down through a few halls the reached Ursa's room and found Hakoda, Ursa, and Iroh sitting in the ante-chamber drinking chai tea, while chatting.

"Is something wrong dears?" Ursa asked as she sipped more of her tea as Hakoda and Iroh studied them.

"I created a wave in the garden when I got angry at Zuko." Katara said quietly. Zuko and Katara looked at the ground shamefully.

"Darling," Ursa started quietly, "You're a water bender."

"I am?" Katara said shocked, eyes widening. Ursa nodded and Hakoda's face broke into a grin at the same Katara's did.

**Two Years Later in the Southern Water Tribe**

"Hey Look!" Katara exclaimed as Sokka hit her with a snowball.

"What?" Sokka asked as Katara pointed the other way. A few moments later he felt himself being covered in a mountain of snow and heard giggling from Katara. Sokka scowled at her, but the scowl soon turned to shock.

"What's that Sokka," Katara asked, big blue eyes looking up to her older brother for an answer.

"A Raid. It means there is a raid going on." Sokka growled. Katara looked up at him in shock.

"I'm going to find mom." Katara yelled as she started running towards their hut. She heard voices from inside the house and snuck in towards the back of the hut.

"For the final time, I'll ask. ..Waterbender?"

"If I tell you, will you leave the village alone?" Kya asked as she looked at the solider. He nodded his head and Kya sighed.

"I am." Kya said quietly. "Are you taking me prisoner or what?" Kya asked. The man nodded his head '_no_'.

"I'm not taking prisoners today." He said as he threw a fireball at Kya. Without thinking, Katara extinguished the flame to stop it from burning her mother. The solider looked around the hut and saw Katara.

"Well, well well, who might I ask who this is?" Yon Rah asked. Katara knew who he was, she and Zuko would pull pranks on him all the time in the palace.

"My daughter. Now leave her be." Kya threatened, glaring daggers at Yon Rah. Yon Rah chuckled at them smirked.

"Why?" Yon Rah asked. Kya looked up at him and smirked.

"Oh, if you haven't hurt, well Momma Bears like to protect their cubs. Katara leave NOW. GO FIND YOUR FATHER." Kya yelled as she watched Katara escape from the hut. Yon Rah took her by the wrists and led her to his ship, changing his mind about keeping her prisoner.

"Dad," Katara yelled as she looked for Hakoda. She saw him fighting off a soldier and then led him to the hut.

"She's gone," Katara whispered, tears dropping from her bright blue eyes. Hakoda looked at her and sighed.

"Katara what happened?"

"Yon Rah came into the hut. He killed Mom. The first fireball he threw at her and then he found me and mom said for me to find you. He killed her while I went to get you. It's all my fault!" Katara sobbed painfully, mourning her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Nation War Chambers, year and a half later.<strong>

"Uncle please! I'll keep quiet, I promise," Zuko said begging his uncle to let him into the war chamber. Iroh sighed.

"If you must Prince Zuko, but you must not utter a single word."

"Ah Prince Zuko," a councilman bowed quickly greeting him. Zuko walked up to the front of the room and bowed in front of his father and took a seat next to him.

"So Lord Hishebo, do you have any suggestions?" Ozai questioned.

"Ah yes indeed m'Lord." Hishebo said as he stood up.

"First you would send in the new requites to the front lines." Ozai nodded his head allowing him to continue on.

"Then as the soldiers fight with the recruits, the Elites will come in behind them and kill them off."

"No!" Zuko yelled without thinking. He stood up against Lord Hishebo.

"Why would you send the recruits there? You're killing off the soldiers for no absolute reason so you attack the other forces? How can you be that cruel?"

"No Prince Zuko," Hishebo spat, "That's how we do things in the Fire Nation."

"Must we have an Agni Kai to end this dispute?" Ozai asked smirking.

"Yes," Zuko asked knowing he could be the old hag.

"Sunset, tomorrow afternoon." Ozai stated smirking. Zuko stalked out of the War Chambers and headed to the privacy of his room awaiting the fateful day to come. He walked over to his desk and took out a piece of stationary.

_Dear Katara,_

_I know that… _

"Prince Zuko," Iroh asked as he walked into his room. Zuko looked up and sighed.

"What Uncle?" Zuko muttered, not wanting to deal with anyone at that moment.

"Forgive me nephew," Iroh said as he walked out of the room leaving a questioning Zuko behind. Zuko went to sleep later that night. Not knowing his care taker walked into his room to see how he was faring. She walked over to his desk and picked up the stationary and gasped at what was written on it, not believing she would ever see or hear that name said ever again.

* * *

><p>"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher," Ozai spat as he bent an inferno into Zuko's face. An earth-shattering scream pierced through the air of the Agni Kai arena. Ozai started to walk away but stopped when he saw Iroh approach him.<p>

"Ozai, let me go with him." Ozai looked at him like he was a piece of stinky rotten meat, "If you must brother," Ozai said as he spat brother out like it was poison.

* * *

><p><strong>Southern Water Tribe Present<strong>

"Who do you think it is?" Katara asked as she looked at Sokka.

"I don't know. There shouldn't be any more raids after the last one." Sokka explained. The ship crashed through the wall of snow and crashed into the village slightly.

"Where is he?" a masked solider yells. He grabbed Kanna and held her in a threatening stance, "He's about this age, Master of all elements." He threw Kanna back towards the small crowd into Kataras arms. As he threw the older women over his face plate fell off and into the snow revealing who he was.

"Zuko!" Katara squealed, letting go of Kanna and hugging Zuko instantly not caring what the others were thinking. Zuko looked at her in surprise.

"Katara?" Zuko whispered hoarsely, faced contorted into shock, then into happiness. Instantly he hugged her back not wanting to let her go.

"Gods, I missed you so much 'Tara. Only the spirits know how much I missed you. Agni.." Zuko trailed off as he let go of her grinning at her sheepishly. The soldiers on the ship looked shocked at the scene, and Iroh of course just smiling at the two teenagers. The soldiers looked at Iroh expectantly and he just waved it off telling them to leave them be. Katara looked up towards the ship and soon saw Iroh on the deck.

"Iroh!" Katara exclaimed as she ran towards the ship ignoring the looks she was receiving from the soldiers and women on the tribe. Katara hopped on board the ship and ran towards the deck to hug Iroh. Iroh saw her coming up and offered his arms to her embrace.

"Such a beautiful way to start the day, eh Princess?" Iroh said grinning at her.

"What are you and Zuko doing here Uncle?" Katara asked as she looked at him, getting out of his embrace.

"Too many questions Princess, let's get down from here and talk down below."

"Katara? Who are these people?" Kanna, the old women, Zuko had realized, was Katara's grandmother.

"Uh Gran, this is Prince Zuko and Prince Iroh." Katara said vaguely, not saying too much information than needed.

"How do you know the Fire Nation Princes then?" Kanna asked getting angry, trying not to raise her voice at her only granddaughter. Katara sigh and let out a deep breath.

'You remember when dad would take me out those four to six months right? Well his best friend was the Princes of the Fire Nation, Lady Ursa. He knew her as a child because she grew up here in the Southern Water Tribe. She's half water tribe, half fire nation. Her mother was the northern tribes princess and her father was Avatar Roku's son. Her mother died when she was eight and she then moved to the Fire Nation with her father. She married Prince Ozai and they then had Zuko. We've basically known each other since birth. Plus we haven't seen each other in over five years." Katara said quietly, not wanting to talk about her other life in the Fire Nation.

"Your father took you to the Fire Nation?" Kanna asked bewildered.

* * *

><p>I decided I like were this is at for the rewritten version. Im cutting of the last part if you read It before and I don't want Katara to know about how he got the scar so im excluding that. The other 3 chapters will be rewritten as soon as I can do that and will have that part excluded and not rushed. Comment :) and review please ill tell yourespond to it in chapter 9 so REVIEWS PLS or I wont update. And I also want more than two reviews.

Patty cake rocks


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own. :(

Authors Note: ok heres chapter two rewritten. Was rewritten on 3-4-12 and 3-12-12

* * *

><p>"Ok so you're telling me that your father took you to the fire nation, was best friends with the fire princess or lady, and you were raised a fire nation and water tribe princess?" Kanna asked with a comical look on her face. Katara nodded her head slowly and looked at Zuko to find him trying not to laugh.<p>

"What's so funny Zuko?" Katara asked as she stepped away from her grandmother, walking towards Zuko. Zuko shook his head, but Katara kept trying. Zuko sighed in defeat.

"Just remembering when we found out you were a water bender," Zuko said trying not to grin at Kataras embarrassment. Zuko's grin vanished immediately, and turned serious.

"Uh Katara, can I speak with you privately?" Zuko asked as he looked at her grandmother for her permission. Kanna nodded her head quietly, letting the two talk.

"Do you know why I was banished Katara?" Zuko asked quietly. Katara shook her head, but she did have a hunch on what happened.

"I'm not allowed to return, I can only return if I find the Avatar. That's why I came barging into the village demanding him. And sorry about that," Zuko said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck and laughing awkwardly.

"Well, I do know an air bender if that counts for anything," Katara said looking at the groun, waiting for his reaction. Zuko looked up at her in shock, eyes widening.

"Ok let's make a deal Katara,"

"Depends on what kind of deal Zuko," Katara pointed out coolly, knowing how Zuko's mind works.

"We find the Avatar, take him to the North Pole, you both learn to water bend, find a earth bending master, and we teach him fire bending."

"Why the rush for?" Katara asked truly wondering why they should do that in two years.

"Sozin's Comet," Zuko muttered bitterly, looking at the ground in shame not wanting to see Katara's horrified expression.

"Sozin's Comet is next summer?" Katara said mortified. Zuko nodded his head in conformation.

"So getting back on topic, can you take me to air bender so I can meet him and test him if he is the avatar?" Katara nodded her head and they both walked out of the room. They walked through the village, seeing all of the villagers looking at them with curiosity and shock. They reached the end of the village and saw a large wall of ice.

"Aang?" Katara yelled, hoping the young boy was still there.

"Katara?" Aang asked looking out from behind the flying bison.

"Aang, I would like you to meet someone." Katara said as she led Aang to Zuko. Aangs eyes widened.

"That's the kid that raided the village! Why is he here? Why are you with him willingly?" Aang asked mortified, not wanting Katara to be in trouble.

"Uh, Aang. He didn't actually do any damage to the village and I kinda already knew him. I knew him since I was a child." Katara muttered in a deadpan tone.

"Zuko, Aang. Aang, this is Prince Zuko." Katara said as she introduced the two boys. They shook hands in Fire Nation still and bowed to each other.

"Aang, I know you said earlier that you aren't the Avatar, but can we test you? There is something bad about to happen in the next two years and we've agreed we would train him or her." Katara said looking at Zuko who was nodding his head in conformation. Aang looked at the ground shamefully.

"I never did want to be the Avatar. They told me when I was only 12 years old." Aang said quietly. Zuko's and Katara's eyes widened in shock.

"You're the Avatar?" Zuko said eyes widening in shock, Aang nodded his head slowly.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Zuko bellowed, going back farther as much as he could, Katara looked at him, eyes filling with worry.

"Zuko!"

"Dammit Katara," Zuko yelled. "3 years of my life wasted all because of some little boy." Zuko said angrily, trying not to sob. Katara walked up to him and hugged him tightly. Zuko, squirmed at first but relax and started crying more freely. Crying of all of the pain he went through.

* * *

><p>"Hey get away from my sister JerkBender!" Sokka roared, tearing Zuko and Katara away from each other. Katara shrugged sheepishly and grinned at Zuko.<p>

"Why Sokka?" Katara asked innocently, Zuko busted out laughing knowing full well what that look and voice meant. Katara sent him a look and Sokka looked at the scene between the two not knowing what was happening.

"We're going home young lady!" Sokka exclaimed as he grabbed her wrist starting to leave her towards the village. Katara wretched her hand away from him and stayed where she was next to Zuko.

"No." Sokka's eyes widened in shock at what she was saying.

"Why would you stay with him? He attacked Gran-Gran!" Sokka exclaimed trying to convince her to go with him.

"Because we haven't had time to catch up yet." Katara said in a deadpan tone.

"But, b-but he's Fire Nation!" Sokka sputtered.

"He's also Water Tribe too." With that Katara grabbed Zuko's arm and led them to the hut as quickly as possible to get away from Sokka. Katara heard voices from inside and found Gran-Gran and Uncle Iroh chatting.

"Hey Uncle Iroh," Katara and Zuko said in unison. They looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Kanna looked at her granddaughter wondering why she would be so happy with the Fire Nation.

"Katara, come help me in the kitchen dear." Kanna asked as she led Katara into the kitchen. Zuko started walking in there with her but was stopped by Iroh.

"Prince Zuko. You are not using Princess Katara in means to find the Avatar are you? If you are you know me and your moth-" Iroh was cut off by an annoyed Zuko.

"No Uncle. We already found the Avatar, but I'm not going to give him to the Fire Lord." Zuko looked at the ground shamefully waiting for a scolding from Iroh. Instead he looked up to find a proud look on his face.

"Uncle?" Zuko questioned.

"I'm proud of you, you have finally remembered who you are and have come to terms with the misfortune you have gone through throughout the years. This has to do with Princess Katara doesn't it?" Iroh asked with a twinkle in his eyes. "She has brought the good back out of you because you both grew up together."

Zuko sighed in defeat and nodded his head. "Uncle….I thought she was dead. Only Mother, You, and I knew she was the last Southern Bender. When father called us to the throne room that day to tell us, I was devastated. You knew she was my only true friend. I would have done anything for her, so I've decided that I'll help restore peace between the nations. I want our lives to be like Hakoda's and Mothers. They were best friends and here they are fighting on opposite sides of the war. Plus, Katara needs to master water bending."

Iroh just looked at him and smirked. The smirk disappeared as soon as is appeared so Zuko wouldn't see it, hoping not to find out what he was planning. A noise was heard from outside and a heaving Sokka and a grinning Aang came in through the door. Katara popped her head out of the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Katara said as if nothing happened an hour ago.

"Hey Katara," Sokka and Aang said in unison. Uncle looked at Aang, surprise covering his features.

"It's an honor to be in your presence Avatar," Iroh said bowing deeply. Sokka looked at Aang and pointed at Iroh wondering what he was talking about.

"Please don't bow, I hate when people do that. I'm just a regular teenage boy to my friends." Aang said allowing Iroh to get up from his bow.

"You're the Avatar?" Sokka exclaimed, sputtering out nonsense. Aang sighed and nodded his head.

"Since when?" Aang shrugged nonchantely.

"Hmm, I don't know maybe my whole life?" Aang muttered. Sokka looked at him as if he were crazy.

"He hmm," Katara interrupted.

"Zuko and I have come up with a proposition, that is if you agree to it."

"Sure, what is it?" Aang asked happily, directing his attention towards Katara.

"Katara, Iroh, and I agree to be your fire bending and water bending masters in exchange for a passage to the North Pole. Then we help you find an earth bending master. Do we have a deal?" Zuklo asked as he interrupted Katara.

"I guess, but why do I have to master the other three elements so quickly?"

Zuko looked at him with shock covering his features, pain flashing through his eyes. "If you don't," Zuko started gravely, "There won't be a world left in two years."

"Sure," Aang said quietly, but perked up. "But can we visit Kyoshi Island first?"

"Why?"

"I wanna ride the elephant koi!" Aang exclaimed happily.

* * *

><p>"Guess we have to let Appa rest. He can't fly with this many people on his back for two days straight without energy." Katara and Sokka nodded their heads in agreement and the trio slowly started to descend onto a small island. Zuko's ship starting heading towards the same island, because Katara saw it coming their way.<p>

"Guys wait here," Katara said as she hopped off of Appa's back leaving a confused Sokka and a happy Aang looking back her retreating form. She ran through some shrubbery and noticed the ship stopping at the beach of the island.

"Iroh, why are y'all stopping?" Katara asked as she saw Iroh on board the deck of the ship. Iroh shrugged his arms saying he didn't know. Zuko walked through the deck and spotted Katara on the beach below them.

"Hey," Zuko said as he hopped down from the deck ignoring the looks he was receiving from the crew and his Uncle.

"We needed to stop for the night. Appa couldn't fly with three people on his back for two days straight. We made up a campsite a few hundred feet that way." Katara said pointing back behind her.

"Why don't you just stay on the ship? It will be quicker and Appa could just fly behind us."

Katara just looked at him dumbfound and agreed with him. They walked back to the camp together surprising Aang and Sokka.

"Hey what's he doing here?" Sokka muttered angrily. Katara rolled her eyes at her brother as he kept muttering things about annoying little sisters and jerk benders.

"Wait what was that I heard?" Katara said as she glared at her brother. Sokka turned to look at her.

"He's a jerk bender." Sokka shrugged. Katara turned to glare at him.

"And what exactly is a 'Jerk Bender'?" Katara ask turning to look at her older brother in annoyance.

"A fire bender," Sokka shrugged as if it were obvious. Katara shook her head in embarrassment and turned back to Zuko. He had his hands clenched, smoke rising from his nostrils. She walked up to him and grabbed his hands to unclench them.

"Relax, he doesn't mean it. Do you know how hard it was for me not to say anything or do something to him?" Katara asked as he slowly relaxed, hands still clenched.

"I'll tell him we're going to be riding on this ship ok?" Zuko nodded his head as Katara let go of his hands to go speak with her brother and the Avatar. The two were sitting by the campfire talking of where to go next when Katara approached them.

"Sokka, Aang," Katara started off. The two looked at her.

"Zuko said that we can ride on this ship. Appa can fly behind us. It will save us much time as well." Aang nodded his head sure, giving his consent, but Sokka on the other hand hopped up instantaneously.

"No, no and NO. We are not riding on a ship full of jerk benders." Sokka exclaimed. Katara smirked at him in a devious way.

"Well Sokka, you're outnumbered. Aang doesn't mind and I'm all for it." Katara stated as she started gathering her things from around the campfire. Sokka sent a glare towards her, which she initially ignored and walked over to Zuko. Sokka grumbled and went and picked up his things reluctantly.

The trip followed Zuko until they reached the ship, which was on the other side of the island.

"Why did we have to walk this far?"

"Shut up already!" Zuko, Katara, and Aang yelled in unison, tired of Sokka's antics and complaints. The group reached the ship and they were greeted by a crewman.

"Prince Zuko, M'Lady," The solider said, bowing down to Katara and Zuko.

"Do you know where Uncle Iroh is right now?"

"He should be in his cabin's Prince Zuko. He was playing Pai Sho with another crew member and hour ago. If it's General Iroh, he should still be playing Pai Sho." The crewman explained as the group started walking towards Iroh's cabin. Zuko knocked and heard shuffling coming from the door.

"Ah Nephew, Katara. How nice of it to see you. What can I do for you?"

"Could you give Aang and Sokka a room? They've agreed that it would be much quicker to travel by ship to the North Pole and Appa could just fly or swim behind us." Iroh nodded his head and showed the two boys the room they had to share. One would get the bed, and the other would get the cot. While Iroh led them to the room, Katara pulled Zuko into his room.

"Zuko, what happened to Ursa?" Zuko stood there for a long time, and the room was filled with silence. He spoke quietly after he found the words that he could gather.

"She was banished. I don't why, but it was the year that you never came back. I think it had to do with something about my father being the Fire Lord. When Uncle was in Ba Sing Se, Lu Ten passed away, or was caught in the mid-fire of a fight and since Uncle didn't have any heirs left, Father asked Azulon if he could become Fire Lord because he had two healthy heirs and Uncle Didn't." Katara cut Zuko off.

"That egoist bastard! Why on earth would he do that to his own brother who just lost his son?" Katara fumed. Zuko ignored her and continue don with his small story he had to tell.

"Grandfather said that he had disrespected the throne by asking if he could be Fire Lord and that Ozai should be punished by having to feel the pain of the first born." Katara gasped in shock at what he said, and her eyes widened at how evil his family truly was.

"Ozai agreed instantly," Zuko chuckled bitterly, no emotion showing on his face. "Azula and I we stayed behind, but I left. Azula stayed and well, she heard what father was going to do. She ridiculed me and kept chanting that 'Zuzu's gonna die, Zuzu's gonna". Mom walked into the room and asked what she was talking about and she feigned innocence like she did almost every time. Mother went to talk to Ozai and she found out he was going to kill me. She asked if she could trade my grandfathers life with mine, and she be banished."

"I just don't know if she's still alive or not," Zuko said quietly, leaning back onto his bed stretching out fully. Katara did the same thing as he did and turned to ook at him.

"You of all people should know that she is still alive. She's one of the strongest women you know. She wouldn't allow herself to be killed instantly without giving up a fight."

"Also, when I was reallllllllly young, I asked her if she ever wanted to go anywhere in the four nations, she said that she would want to go to the Northern Water Tribe to see the difference between the northern and southern tribe."

"So basically your saying whenever we get to the North Pole we should look for her?" Zuko finally questioned. Katara nodded her head. The two teens soon forgot about everything else and talked for hours, catching up on things they missed. Iroh walked in to find the two starting to doze off and smiled at the scene. Iroh walked over to Zuko and saw him mumble something in his sleep. He shook him gently and he opened his eyes and sighed in relief.

"What Uncle?" Zuko whispered loudly, trying not to wake Katara up. Katara turned around but stayed asleep.

"It's almost midnight Nephew. You need to wake her up so you two can eat. I just had to check on you since you missed dinner." Zuko nodded his head and Iroh walked out of the room to leave the waking up to Zuko. Once Iroh was in his room, Zuko shook Katara gently. She mumbled something incoherent, but slowly awakened.

"Zuko what is it?" Katara mumbled half asleep. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room.

"Uncle came in. It's almost midnight. We need to eat dinner. I'm sure the cook won't mind us using the kitchen, surely with us training tomorrow." Zuko said, a small grin forming on his face as he looked at Katara.

"So how do we get to the mess hall?"

"You should know, this was that ship that we used to play on when we were younger, remember?"

"It is," Katara exclaimed, now remembering that little adventures the two would have. As they came around the halls leading towards the kitchen, they heard someone shuffling their feet and moving around.

"Ching? Are you still up?" Zuko asked as he popped his head through the doorway, knocking slightly. Katara stood behind him, trying not to be seen.

"Oh yes, Hello Prin-" Ching stopped talking as soon as she felt Katara hugging her tightly.

"Ching," Katara exclaimed happily, seeing another familiar face.

"It's good to see you Ching." Katara said smiling warmly.

"Princess Katara?" Ching whispered. Katara nodded her head. Ching pinched her face and looked at her.

"It's good to see you after many years Princess. It's been far too long without you. When's the last time you had Monkey Bread? I rarely make it anymore since, Prince Pouty here almost quit eating it." Zuko glared at Ching as Katara gasped at him mockingly. Ching explained more detailed.

"He almost quit eating them because he found out that the last Southern Bender was killed in a raid." Katara gasped and look at him, Zuko's never looked up at her as Ching continued to tell Katara.

"Do you know who the last Southern Bender was deary?" Katara nodded her head.

"Who?"

"Me." Ching's eyes widened, color leaving her face instantly.

"They killed my mother thinking she was the southern bender. My mother told them she was the last bender to save me. Now look, here I am now,' Katara chuckled bitterly, sitting down on the kitchen floor next to Zuko. Silence filled the room, but Ching brought the pastrys out of the oven and handed a plate to Katara and Zuko. Katara popped one into her mouth and moaned at the tasty treat.

"Agni I missed these," Katara said as she kept popping the treats into her mouth. "I have no clue how I didn't miss these."

"For god's sake 'Tara, slow down," Zuko said as he watched her pop three more treats into her mouth.

* * *

><p>"Where Am I?" Katara mumbled. She remembered the evening before and remembered.<p>

"Zuko?" Katara said as she shook him awake. He mumbled something incoherent and got up quietly.

"Why did Uncle tell us to eat and get enough sleep last night for?"

"Because. We're going to begin training you."

* * *

><p>Authors note: This is the rewrite<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok, im SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO so so sorry that i couldn't update this for like two weeks. my power went out and i didn't have access to computer, i was also finishing a CRAP LOAD of school work. i also had to help cook thanksgiving dinner with my om. i know this is late but HAPPY TURKEY DAY FOLKS :)

* * *

><p>"Because" he replied "We're going to begin training Katara."<p>

"What?" Katara and I chorused in confusion. "Ho-"

"I've studied the ways of water bending Katara. I've studied all four types bending and learned what I was able to." He said as we began to understand where he was going with this.

"Also, I happen to know a master Water bender that I will hopefully get to teach you when we are in the North Pole." He said again.

Katara PoV

I just stared at Uncle as if he were going crazy. He can teach me to water bend….. I finally get to learn how to water bend. After so many years of not having any control of it I can master it….

"'Tara, is something wrong?" Zuko asked me.

"No, I'm just thinking….." I said slowly still in a daze.

"About learning to water bend after all these years?" he asked quietly probably knowing what the answer to that was.

~An hour Later~

"Uncle I can't do it!" I exclaimed.

"Katara just be patient. Your stance isn't right. Just a little wider and you'll have the correct stance." Uncle said once again. He can be so annoying sometimes. I wonder how Zuko put up with him for fire bending.

"What's with all the racket?" Sokka said as he came up to the upper deck in a grouchy mood.

"Uncle's teaching me how to waterbend," I said as if it were obvious.

"Why do you always refer to Iroh to Uncle for?" Sokka said annoyed.

"Because," "That's what he wants me to call him and that's what I've always called him when I lived in the palace." I said a little snottily.

"Oh," he said in surprise. Looks like my own brother didn't know as much about me as he thought.

"'Tara should we keep practicing?" Zuko asked as Sokka went to the railing and started to watch our practice. Uncle was correcting me when my stance wasn't correct.

"Sure," I replied and Sokka looked at us like we were crazy.

"Katara, what do you mean practice? You can't fight," Sokka said causing my blood to boil with anger.

"What do you mean I can't fight Sokka?" I mustered in the calmest voice I could manage.

"I know how to defend myself better than you can, and it's not in means of bending either." I said with a smug satisfaction.

"How then?" he asked bewildered.

"Dao swords," I said as smugly.

"You have got to be lying. There is No way you have mastered the study of Dao swords." He said with disbelief in his voice and his eyes widened in shock.

"Zuko," I said as I stared at him "Do you still have them?"

"Yea," he said as he looked into my eyes silently asking what I was thinking. He was the only one who knew I could use them. He taught me after his lessons with Master Piando. Not even Uncle Iroh knew.

"Princess Katara, when did you learn to become a master under Master Piando?" Uncle asked with confusion in his voice.

"I'll show you. Zuko, come on," I said as I pulled him through the halls to our rooms leaving Uncle and Sokka to themselves on the upperdeck.

"You still have them right?" I asked hoping he didn't get rid of my favorite weapon.

"No, I kept them hidden. Not Even uncle knew I had them. I kept up with them and oiled them for you after I would practice with my Dao's."

"Thank You Zu…." I said as I trailed off.

"'Tara, you know I kept all of our things from when we were younger right?"

"You did?" I said as my eyes widen in shock. Crap, he might have found my diary that Auntie Ursa kept for me.

"Please don't say you found my diary." I said truly scared that he did.

"I found it, but….." he paused with pain in his voice. "Mother told me to keep it secret. Do you still want it? I never touched it or opened it."

"Yea. Thank you Zuko," I paused for a moment "For everything."

"I kept all of our things in a trunk over here," he said as he grabbed my arm and showed me to a large trunk in the closet behind some of his old armor.

"Here's your diary and Dao Swords 'Tara." He said sadly, probably remembering the good times we had when we were younger.

"It's been years since you've practiced, are you sure you want to show off?"

"I'm sure Zu," "Sokka keeps thinking I'm still a defenseless little girl when mom died and I need him to know that I can defend myself." I replied

"Ok. 'Tara" he said not satisfied with my response but didn't question me any further.

"Sokka, you ready to be bested by your little sister?" I taunted him.

"Who said you're gonna beat me little sister?"

Iroh PoV

Oh dear Agni! What are those children up to? Katara can't know how to sword fight, we never trained her. If she is as well as she says she is, she and Zuko are going to get a lecture from me.

"Sokka, you should just stop so you don't be beaten by Katara!" Zuko tried to tell Sokka.

"No, I wanna see how well she can fight." He yelled back as he grunted deflecting a block that she made on his midsection.

"If you lose, don't blame me. She was taught by one of the best."

"And who exactly would that be?" the young water tribe boy shot back snottily.

"Me." Zuko replied back as Katara blocked another one of Sokka's shots.

Sokka PoV

Him? He couldn't be a master swordsman. Katara shouldn't even know how to wield a sword. Turns out she's as good as she claims she is.

I tried to ignore Zuko and try to focus on the fight between me and Katara. Damn, she's good.

"Sokka give up," Katara said in a monotone voice. She swiped another part of my shirt and I finally decided to drop my sword.

"Fine 'Tara, you win!" I said forfeiting.

Zuko PoV

"Wow, you've gotten better than I remember Katara? Did you practice or something?" I asked curiously.

"Actually, I never had the chance to practice. I was always out doing chores or doing errands for Gran." She replied back.

"Wow,"

"You up to a spar?" I asked cheekily.

"Sure, just don't let your defense down as often. That was your weakness when we were younger." She told me. Dammit, I forgot that she always used that weakness to beat me when we sparred.

She took the first swing as always. She nearly hit my arm but I flipped back at the right moment, then I did a swept my feet under hers causing her to fall down.

"Now who's the winning?" I said in a husky voice as I straddled her.

Katara PoV

Oh my god….. His voice…. Gods, I wished he would kiss me already. I didn't care that Sokka was watching us. Hell, I don't even care if the entire crew saw us. We stared in each other's eyes mesmerized, and slowly inched closer. Our lips crashed down on each other and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we kept kissing till we ran out of breath. Almost everyone on deck watched it happen.

"Zuko" I whispered. "Everyone's watching. Including Sokka and Uncle"

His eyed widened momentarily. "Crap….. Uncle is going to tease me forever." He mumbled.

"So, I'm that bad of a kisser?"

"Gods no! Never in a million lifetimes." He paused for a moment. "You were my first kiss, and I, it was….. It was undeniably great," he said while smiling at me.

"Well considering that we are each other's first, I liked it." "A lot." I said we still stood there in an embrace, smiling at him.

"Di-, Did I just see THAT?" Sokka screamed outraged.

"Uhmm," I said shrinking back against the wall.

"It's w- well," Zuko stuttered.

(katara's thoughts r in italics)

Awwwww….. He looks so cute when he blushes. Oh look, zu-zu just stuttered.

"YES, YES YOU DID!" Sokka yelled. "You Kissed MY BABY SISTER!"

"Sokka!" I yelled at him.

"Stop, please for me. I WANTED him to kiss me" I said fearing how he would react.

"Wai- what?" he said in shock. "But, bu-, bu-, but, but WHY?" he asked really confused and disturbed.

"becauseilikehimyoudumbass" I mumbled to where he couldn't hear me, but Zuko did. His eyes widened in shock.

Zuko PoV

She likes me? How long has she liked me? Did she ever like me when we were younger?

"You WHAT?" Sokka screamed.

"Yes, Sokka. You can't choose who I want to be with so, just but out of it. I've known him as long as I've known you, so you can't deny me that. You didn't go through as much things as I did. I learned WaterTribe AND Firenation dialect, I raised to act like a Fire Noble when I was in the Fire Nation, I was taught as a Fire Nation Princess or Prince would be taught. I know everything about the Fire Palace, and the Capital City. I learned how to defend myself. So why can't you, for this one time, let me choose something for myself." She said ranting on and on about her life in the Fire Palace when she would live there.

Sokka PoV

"Katara, can I talk to you privately?" "Please." I asked as nicely as I could. I'm still outraged that she would do that to me.

"Sokka, what do you want?" Katara asked as we were back in my room.

"Tell me about your other half of life. Your life in the Fire Nation." I asked quietly, almost emotionlessly.

"Fine" she said defeated.

"Where to begin…." She trailed off.

"Do you remember what I said in Gran's hut in the village?"

"Yea." I replied back

"That wasn't nearly the whole story of us." She paused for a moment probably trying to think of how to describe her other of her life. The life that none of us knew about. "Every summer, Dad and I would go to the Fire Nation. Nobody knew Auntie Ursa was half Watertribe. She was also an unknown princess as well. Her mother was the Northern Water Tribes Princess. When she was younger she had already fell in love with Ursa's father. He didn't know that she was the water Tribe princess. They had Ursa, but they moved down to the Southern Water Tribe because she chose to be with a Fire Nation Noble. They never looked into her family history, considering she's Avatar Roku's granddaughter. Azulon, who was the one to choose Ursa as Ozai's wife; she was smart, calm and she was the only one able to calm down Ozai. Ursa, was also dad's best friend as a child. When her mother died, her dad took her back to the Fire Nation. He taught her the ways of the Water Tribe, along with the ways of the Fire Nation. Nobody ever suspected anything. When Zuko and I were born, Dad and Ursa made an arrangement that we would visit each other for half of the year to a third of the year. Zuko and I became best friends. Ursa had tutored Zuko, and was our mentor. She taught him Water Tribe dialect and the Old Water Tribe dialect that they Water Royal family used too. She taught him the ancient Fire Nation as well as the one that they use now." Katara explained.

"When she would teach Zuko, I would be there too. She taught me how to act like a Fire Nation Noble and Princess. I also learned the old Ways of the two Nations as well. She also raised me as the Water Princess, which I rightfully am. Yes, Sokka, that means you're the Water Tribe Prince. Now be quiet so I can continue." She said before I could even open my mouth to ask anything.

"I was given self-defense classes alongside Zuko and his little sister, Azula. We were taught by the best. I learned knife wielding, how to shoot a bow-and-arrow, chi-clocking skills to all types of benders, and how to handle hook swords." She concluded. I gaped at her in shock. Wow, she must be pretty mad at me for dissing her like that. Wait, but how can she know how to handle Dao swords so well.

"'Tara, you never mentioned how you trained in Dao Swords. Who taught you?" I asked curiously.

"Zuko trained me. He didn't want father and Ursa to know. They didn't want me to learn how to master the art of the Sword. I begged Zuko after he finished his lessons with Master Piando. He finally gave in after I took his Dao swords and started to train with them as if they were the hook swords. When I was in the Fire Nation, Dad and I had to be kept secret. We were kept in a part of the palace that nobody dared to look in. I was also taught how to cook Fire Nation style as well as Water Tribe. Me and Zuko, we've been best friends like Dad and Ursa were. Ursa, also told me one night, while she thought I was asleep, that if anything were to happen to her, that she would be in the Northern Water Tribe. That's part of the reason that Zuko and I want to head there so quickly. Also, technically, when you dis Zuko, you're disrespecting the Water Tribe Royal Family, which we happen to be a part of."

"Wow," I said shocked.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you before Katara. And also, I'll let you give a try with Zuko. Just don't kiss in front of me or anything. Please 'Tara." I said giving in.

"Sokka, Thank you," She said while hugging me. "Also, that's not Zuko and I's whole story. Me and Zuko, we have been deemed Worthy of Swords masters, chi-blocking, and in Stealth. Lu-ten taught us both, and he showed us all of the secret passages in the Palace."

"Sokka, can I tell you one thing though?" Katara asked quietly looking down toward her feet all of a sudden.

"Sure sis." I replied not knowing what she was going to tell me.

"Sokka, how would you react if Zuko and I liked each other?" she asked quietly.

I sat there for a couple of minutes in shock now knowing how to respond to that. Love? How could she be in love with him? I guess I'll have to put up with him as a brother-in-law eventually.

"'Tara," I said quietly. She started to sob a little. I embraced her and rubber her back just like mom used to do when we were little. "I'm not mad, and" I paused hating that I'm saying this. "I'm fine with it." I said as I looked back at her shocked face.

"You-, you're not mad?" she asked shocked.

"No" I sighed. "I was a little shocked at the question you asked me, yes, but I'm not mad. If you and Dad trust him as much as you claim you do, I guess I can try to be civil with him."

"Oh, Sokka, Thank You!" she said as she hugged me.

"Woah sis! Your crushing me," I said while laughing.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Sokka!" she said squishing me again in another tight hug.

"'Tara, are you in here?" I heard Zuko ask her.

"Yea… " she said smiling.

"Did you and Sokka make up or something?" Zuko asked.

"Yea," she said smiling. "I told him about my other life that I left in the Fire Nation. I told him what we did as kids, and what WE trained in" Katara said putting emphasize on the word we.

"How did he react to that?" he said snorting.

"Pretty good," Katara said.

"Oh, so that means you di-" Zuko tried to say as he was cut off by Katara.

"No!" she said as she covered his mouth with her hand, "Don't tell him about that" "Please?" She said as if he knew a huge secret that she didn't want him to tell me.

"Fine, but can I tell him about this?" He said as he whispered in her ear. Her face flushed bright red at this.

"NO!" she practically screamed. "No, NO, and NO" she said making a swiping motion with her hands.

"Fine" he said then he stares at me and starts to tell what she didn't want him to tell.

"Ok, so one time when we were extremely little, 'Tara decided that she didn't want anyone to help her with her cloths and she decided to run butt naked across the training grounds where Lu Ten was training at." Zuko said as he held his sides trying to hold back is laughter.

"Zuko? Why did you do that? Zuko I can not believe you told him. Why did you do that for?" Katara screamed.

"Tara, I wanted to tell him something funny about our childhood. He is your brother after all. Your own brother would not even know about half of your life. As you said earlier you were taught as a tribal princess fire and water." Zuko replied in Old Water Tribe Dialect.

"I'm sorry for lashing out on you, i just didn't want you to tell him about my embarrassing childhood memories in the palace." Katara said quietly.

"It's Ok," he said as he hugged her.

Katara PoV

"Oh, ok" Sokka replied. Sometimes I wonder how he so idiotic I thought as I frowned.

"'Tara, what's wrong?" Zuko asked me. Sometimes I wish he couldn't read me like a book. Sokka looked at me with the same look in his eyes questioning me.

"Nothing." I replied "Just thinkin"

"Oh, ok" "Do you wanna go eat lunch 'Tara" Zuko asked.

"Sure, what are they cooking?"

"Turns out Ching's cooking spicy chicken," Zuko said grinning knowing that Fire Nation spicy Chicken was my most favorite food.

"Come on!" I said as I dragged his arm down to the mess hall. All of the soldiers we passed look at us like something was wrong. "Zuko," I whispered. "Why are all the soldiers looking at us like something's wrong with us?"

"It's that," he took a deep breath in and sighed "That they've never seen a smile on my face, let alone laugh freely, openly. They've always seen me as a spoiled and cold prince." He said as I felt like rushing toward him and hugging him, but I controlled myself. Gosh, I wish things didn't happen as they did.

"Oh," I said in shock. "Well, I believe that their opinions about you are going to change pretty soon" I exclaimed.

"And why is that?"

"Because, they can finally see your true self when you're around me," I replied as we walked down the halls to the mess hall.

"Oh," he replied back.

"So…" I started to say.

"'Tara can we go somewhere and talk?" He asked me looking at his feet. He seems really nervous for some reason.

"Sure," I replied as he pulled me through the halls that I'm starting to remember now. He took me to the upper deck that none of the crew members would go to. The same place me and Zuko would hide from Ursa and Father from when we played Hide and Seek on the ship.

"'Tara," he started.

"Zuko, about the kiss," I paused trying to think of what to say. "Sokka," "He said that we can be a couple. Zuko, I've always liked you." I said all in one breathe as I looked at the shock on his face.

"You have?" he asked in complete shock. "'Tara, I have always wanted to tell you that I liked you, but I thought that you were dead. I thought that for a very long time."

"Well, but I'm here now aren't I?" I said

"Yea" he said a bit sadly "But, I'm thankful your still here."

"Come on!" I said as I dragged him through the halls to the dining hall.

After a few minutes of running through hallways I remembered the way back and it was all coming back to me. I found the dining hall and Aang and Sokka were already there.

"Hey guys," I said while panting trying to catch my breath.

"Hey," Sokka said while scarfing down his food without looking at me.

"Hey Katara," Aang said while staring at me. "Where were you this morning?" he asked.

"Uhm…" I stuttered. "I was with Zuko" I said quickly.

"Oh" he said dejectedly.

"I was also showing Sokka how I can defend myself too." I said. Aang just looked at me as if I were crazy while I looked as Sokka with a smug look on my face. In your face big brother. I thought as I snickered to myself.

"What do you mean how you defend yourself?" Aang said confused "You not a master bender yet." Sometimes I wish the boy would listen to Sokka's warnings. Especially the one he was giving him now.

"Zuko do you mind telling them for me" I asked not wanting to tell our story for the umpteenth time today.

"Ok" he said curtly. Aang and Sokka just looked at the two of us like we were crazy. "What?" I asked exasperated.

"Ok, so what 'Tara wanted me to tell you Aang, is that she is a Master Knife Wielder, A Master Archer that's good as the Yu Yan archers, a Master Chi-Blocker, a Dao Swords master, a Hook Swords Master, a Master swordswoman, and a Master Fire Bender." Zuko explained to him. Sokka and Aang's eyes widened in shock at the end. I guess I never told them I was a double bender, as Lady Ursa is.

* * *

><p>AN: HAAAA CLIFYYYYYYY. i HAD to end it there it was like the perfect cliffy in my mind. ok, so i'm going to try to update TCoL sometime this week and update this soon too. Leave comments.

btw, should Sokka be with Yue or Suki? leave comments.

~PCR~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know, I know... i had mid-terms which i got good grades on (all a's and b's i believe). After i get the time the first couple of chapters will be edited to 3rd PoV i belive (i get confused with pov's xD) i have part of chapter 5 written already. Happy Holidays and Have a Happy New Year :) You might end up getting a chapter for either this or TCoL on or before or right after Christmas. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"Uhm 'Tara" Sokka said. "How the HELL ARE YOU A FIRE BENDER!" he screamed in utter confusion.<p>

"I can't believe you told him!" I told Zuko. Nobody knows that I'm a double bender.

"He needs to know 'Tara" he paused for a moment cutting me off before I could continue on with my rant. "You can't go around on a ship of fire benders and when you Water bend you have the moves of a Fire Bender. 'Tara you know that he needed to know he's your brother too."

"Oh ..."

"Katara, how are you a Fire Bender?" Sokka asked in utter confusion.

"Sokka, you've heard the tales of the double benders right?" I asked.

"Yea….." he said in dazed state. Then you could see it clicking in his head. "Ohh….."

"Yea…." I replied.

"Tara, why didn't you tell us though?" Sokka asked me.

"Only Zuko knows that I was a Firebender. Uncle doesn't know. Zuko trained me after he would go to lessons with Uncle." I said hoping Uncle wouldn't come in. Also, if news of a double bender was left, I would have been executed along with dad.

"But how can you be a master if Zuko isn't a master yet?" Aang asked in a cheery tone.

"Well, no, Zuko wasn't the only one that knew I was a bender. Lu Ten also knew I was a Fire Bender, and he started to train me after I mastered what I learned from Zuko."

"Who's Lu Ten?" Aang asked confused. "Why were you in the Fire Nation for?" he asked. Oh Agni, please let him stop. I pinched the bridge of my nose calming me down, as Zuko did the same exact thing as I did at the same time.

"Is he stupid or what?" I said to Zuko while snickering. "Or should I just have to you explain to him."

"Ok," he said shrugging.

Zuko PoV

"Aang, my mother, Lady Ursa, is the unknown princess of the Northern Water Tribe. She grew up in the Southern Water Tribe with her mother, who ran away to their sister tribe because of an arranged marriage. She fell in love with a high-ranking Fire Noble, Avatar Roku's son. My Grandfather Azulon, chose my mom to be Ozai's wife because she was the only one who was able to stand up to him which Azulon admired." I paused continuing on with the story after a minute or two.

"After my grandmother died, my grandfather took mother back to the Fire Nation. Her father taught her the Fire Nation etiquette, because all she knew was the Water Tribe royal family dialect and how to be a Water Tribe Princess. So after my mother married Ozai, she had me obviously. When 'Tara here," I said while pointing at her "was born, She and Uncle Koda would come and visit us for four months at a time because our parents grew up with each other."

"Mother taught Katara and I the old Water Tribe dialect that only the Royal family uses, and the tribe dialect that they use now. She also taught raised us both as a Fire Nation and Water Tribe Prince and Princess. We were both given self-defense classes, along with my little sister Azula. We both are Master Knife Weilders, Archers, Chi-blockers, Master Fire Benders, and Master Swordsman."

"I trained Katara. I didn't want mother and Uncle Hakoda to know. They didn't want her to become a Dao Swords Master. She begged me and I would train her after I had my lessons with Master Piando. When they were in the Fire Nation, Katara and Hakoda had to be kept a secret. We were also both taught how to cook both cuisines, and are also Master Chefs. Yes Aang, that means that Katara, Sokka, and I are all part of the Water Tribe Royal Family.

"Zuko, Katara, Sokka, and Aang, we just received news that we are nearing Kyoshi Island." Uncle said as he rushed in trying to catch his breath. He all looked at us like we were crazy.

"What?" Katara and I said in unison.

"Iroh," Aang asked "How do you tell if someone is a double bender?" he questioned. After he asked this I stared at him in shock. I told him that Uncle doesn't know about her.

"Why, young Avatar?" he questioned curiously.

Iroh PoV

Why would the young Avatar be wondering about that? "Zuko, god damn it! Why did you have to tell him that?" Katara yelled in Water Tribe dialect.

"It's not my fault that he asked Uncle! How was I supposed to know?" Zuko asked her. ""How was I to know he would ask Uncle?" he said as my eyes widened in shock. She was the last double bender. How is it possible?

"Katara," I said as calmly as I could. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked still in a shock.

"What are you talking about Uncle?" Katara asked nervously.

"Katara you're not the only one that understands Water Tribe dialect." I said. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was afraid." She admitted while twirling her hair loopy. "I was afraid that if Ozai found out….." she trailed off.

"Katara, what other element do you bend other than water?" I asked with a hint of concern in my voice.

"Fire," she said as quietly as she could. My eyes widened in shock. How was she able to master it so quickly?

"Zuko and Lu Ten taught me," she said before I could ask her. "Zuko taught me all that he could since he was still taking lessons, and Lu Ten helped me master It." she said as if she were in pain.

"Katara, whats wrong?" Sokka asked.

Katara PoV

I breathed in through my nose trying not to cry. I missed all of my loved ones that lived in the Fire Nation. I miss mom. I miss dad. Hell, I even miss Lu Ten and Ursa.

"Tara, are you all right?" Zuko asked as Sokka and Aang looked at me with concern. Before they could say anything I rushed through the passages in the ship that nobody knew about. Somewhere I could have peace and quiet for a while and just think. Sometimes I just wonder how Zuko can be so freaking dense. Why did he have to tell Sokka and Aang I'm a double bender.

~Very Late That Night~

Where would Katara be at right now? I looked everywhere except one place. She always went there when she wanted to be alone. I would follow her when we were still kids, but I don't know if she knew or not. After I walked by some rooms, at the end of the hall I hear singing. I knew only one person with that voice.

Leaves from the vine, falling so slow.

Like fragile, tiny shells, Drifting in the foam.

Little soldier boy, come marching home.

Brave soldier boy, comes marching home.

Zuko PoV

Like the person I am, I just had the nerve to do something. I started clapping. She looked at me and stared at me with wide eyes. "How much did you hear?" she whispered terrified.

"Actually not that much." I said replied. "Why are you here for?" I asked her. "Why did take off earlier. I've been looking almost all afternoon for you.

"I couldn't handle not being around my family. My family that I had in the Fire Nation, and my Mother and Father. I already know that you miss Ursa, and I do too, but my mom was killed Zuko. I can't take not being around her. I need her advice." She said as she sobbed. I walked over to her and started to rub soothing circles in her lower back like mother used to do when she was upset.

Katrara PoV

"Zuko" I sobbed helplessly. "I miss them so much." As he held me, I held onto him as if I were holding onto dear life.

"Come on 'Tara, we need to eat. We've already arrived at Kyoshi Island a couple of hours ago.

My eyes widen in shock after this. We've already gotten there? They didn't attack us did they? Wait, they shouldn't attack us.

"We're already there?" I asked baffled.

"Yea…." "We need to wake up tomorrow morning, so we should eat a quick dinner. We can make it ourselves. I'm sure Ching wouldn't mind." Zuko told me. After a few minutes, we decided that we should head into the kitchen and make a small batch of sea prunes. I haven't eaten those in years. Literally." He said grinning. "Come on!"

"Ok, so do you have the ingredients?" I asked.

"Yup" he replied quickly while grinning.

"Would Uncle care if we used the kitchen?" I asked.

"Yea," "I'm sure he won't mind" Zuko replied.

"Hopefully he won't smell it. He's always loved them"

"True, true" Zuko said.

* * *

><p>"Uncle, I didn't do anything" I replied.<p>

"Then why are we tied around a tree?" Uncle replied.

"Well you five have some explaining to do" a man said as he walked up to us.

"And if you don't answer all of our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the Unagi." A girl that had face paint on said.

"Show yourselves you cowards" Sokka said as Katara and I slapped our heads. What is he doing? I asked through my eyes. I don't know she replied.

"Who are you, and where are the men that ambushed us?" Sokka asked confused.

"There were no men. WE ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"There's NO way a bunch of girls took us down." Sokka said.

"A bunch of girls huh?" the clad warrior said as she pulled Sokka close. "Looks like the Unagi's going to eat well tonight."

"No don't hurt him" Katara said. "My brother's just an idiot and didn't mean it. He thinks he's so full of it. He thought that I couldn't defend myself without my bending, but he got proved wrong."

"Well how did you defend yourself without bending then?" the clad warrior questioned.

"Zuko, can I tell them who we really are?" Katara whispered to me in a hushed tone.

"I'm guessing we're going to have to." I replied.

"Zuko is the banished Prince of the Fire Nation, and the long lost Prince of the Northern Water Tribe. I lived with Zuko my whole life during the summer with my father and with Zuko's mother, the unknown princess of the Northern Water Tribe. We were both given self-defense classes, we're both Master Knife Wielders, Archers, Chi-Blockers, Fire Benders, and Master Swordsman." She paused then continued. "Before you attack us for being Fire benders don't. I am also a Water bender. AND, if you attack Zuko, you're attacking my tribe's Royal family."

"We're also on our way to the North Pole so I can Master Water Bending," Aang chirped.

"Why would YOU need to Master Water bending for?" the clad warrior ask.

"Well how do we know you're not Fire Nation spies?" the leader said "We've stayed out of this war so far and we intend to keep it that way"

"This island is named after Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi," Aang said while smiling.

"HA. How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here 400 years ago. She's been dead for centuries."

"I know her because I'm the Avatar."

"That's impossible. The last Avatar was an Air bender who disappeared 100 years ago," the clad warrior stated.

"That's me" Aang said grinning.

"Throw the impostor to the Unagi" the Chief replied.

"Aang" Katara and I said. "Do some air bending."

After the warriors drew closer to us, Aang flew up in the air and sat on the top of the Statue of Avatar Kyoshi. He landed slowly as the crowd watched us.

"It's true," the chief said in disbelief with his eyes open in shock.

"But why are you traveling with the Princes of the Fire Nation for?"

"Iroh, and Zuko, they've known Katara since she was born. Katara is a double bender who has mastered Fire Bending, but we both need to master Water bending. Katara and Zuko are looking For Princess Ursa of the Water Tribe, Zuko's long-lost mother." Aang replied. "I just wanted to ride the elephant koi, and continue with our travels."

~Later the Next Day~

"Guys, come on I want to take you to Omashu. My best friend Bumi lived there!"

"It's so huge!" I exclaimed.

"Me and my friend Bumi used to use the mail systems as a slide. Now come on!" Aang exclaimed.

"Hmmmmm" the Earth King said.

"Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism and for traveling in false pretenses and for destroying cabbages. Only the King can pass town Judgment" the solider said.

"What is your judgment Sire?"

"Throw them… a Feast!" the King exclaimed.

"Yes King Bumi." The solider replied.

"Bumi?" Aang asked. "You're the King?" he said in disbelief.

"Aang, it's good to see you." Bumi cackled while hugging Aang back.

"Iroh, it's so good to see again out of the Order. But if I must, why is Prince Zuko here?"

"Princess Katara, and Prince Zuko are Aang's Fire bending and Water Bending Masters. The Young Avatar just wanted to stop by here. We are heading to the North Pole to search for Lady Ursa, and to let Aang and Katara become master Water benders."

"Then how is Princess Katara his Master then?" Bumi questioned.

"Can I tell him?" Uncle asked me seriously.

"Sure, but he has to keep it quiet and not tell anyone." I replied.

"Young Princess Katara," Uncle paused trying to figure out how to say it "Princess Katara is a Fire bending Master." Everyone stared at Bumi to see his reaction. "So there is one double bender still alive, after so many years. Iroh how is this possible?"

"I'm not entirely sure Bumi. But there isn't only one double bender. There are two still alive.

One of them is in this room at the very moment." Uncle said.

As Uncle said this, everyone's widened in shock. There are two double benders? Who is the other one, who isn't Katara.

"Uncle who?" I asked in a strained voice. "Who is the other double bender?"

"Lady Ursa. She is a master of both elements and is highly skilled. Do not blame her for not teaching either of you. She wanted to, believe me, but if they found out that Katara was even there in the palace, let alone a double bender." Uncle explained. "Both of you would have been executed."

All of our eyes widened in shock. Especially Zuko's and Sokka's. "Executed?" I sputtered still gaping at him with my mouth wide open.

"Yes" Uncle said solemnly.

"Aang, you must defeat Fire Lord Ozai before the comet. It is your duty," Bumi piped in.

* * *

><p>AN 2: Ok so whatya think? Well its gonna be edited BIGTIME and be a bit slower after i reedit chapters 1-4. Chapter 5 is mostly written and it seems really great but a little fast paced. Also, who do you think should be tying to capture Katara in the 'water bending scroll" or that might not even happen well. Adios, or as i would 3 to say Avoir mes amie! Bon Weekend et Joyeux Noël et bonne année.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ok so chapter one is still under revision, and nits going great.. Did ya'll like the last Chapter? Well heres the next one. Also its kinda fast-paced so beware!

~4 weeks later~

"Would you stop pacing? If we hit a bump you'll go flying. What's with you anyways?" Sokka said irritably as Aang paced around the crowded saddle.

"It's was Avatar Roku said at the temple Sokka. He says I have to master the other three elements by the time the comet arrives. Two years isn't enough. We're still 2 months away from the North Pole. What am I gonna do?" Aang said as he tried to calm down.

"Aang," Katara said as she grabbed his wrist. "I could try to teach you what I know. We just need to find an area that has plenty of water near."

"Maybe we could find you a puddle to splash in," Sokka said sarcastically from the saddle.

~1 hour later~

"Nice puddle," Sokka said in shock with his mouth agape, and Aang, Katara, and Zuko grinning like mad fools. Appa leaped over to the waterfall and sighed contently.

"Hey!" Katara, Sokka, and Zuko yelled as Appa drenched them.

"So, when you three are helping Aang, I have to sit here and watch you splash around in water all day?" Sokka whined.

"No, you could clean the gunk from Appa's toes for me," Aang said while grinning.

"Aw man," Sokka whined. "Why do I have the most disgusting job for?"

"Come on, let's go,"Aang said as he started walking towards the waterfall.

"So, all you have to do is push the water back and forth like this," Katara said as she demonstrated the move with Zuko watching her intently.

"Like this?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. If you practice it, you should be able to get it." Katara said as she watched him.

"Look, I'm bending it already," Aang exclaimed joyfully.

"How are you able to bend so quickly?" Katara questioned as she narrowed her gaze at the pre-teen. "It took me almost three months to master that move."

"Well, you did it by yourself; I have a teacher here to help me." Aang said to Katara.

"Well, let's get to the harder stuff. This is what I call a water stream. Don't get mad if you don't get it the first time—" Katara said but stopped talking as she glared at the boy who mastered the move quickly once again.

"Nice work," Katara said while glaring at him, "but the water tricks were unnecessary."

"Sorry," Aang said sheepishly. "Do you have any other moves you could teach me?"

"Yeah. All you have to do is create a huge wave a-"

"You mean like this?" Aang said as a 40 foot wave crashed over Sokka. Katara glared at him.

"That's it for today," Katara seethed as stalked off into the other direction into the forest.

"I'll get her," Zuko said as he got up from the bank and sprinted to catch up to her.

"Katara," Sokka whined, "he also washed our supplies down the river."

"So?" Katara yelled, "we'll find somewhere to get some more later." She said angrily.

"Hey, What's wrong 'Tara?" Zuko asked as they ignored Sokka's pleas to come back.

"I can't believe he did those so quickly," Katara muttered angrily. "He mastered moves that took me months to master in minutes."

"'Tara have you ever thought of it this way. Why don't you incorporate your Fire bending into your Water bending? Some of those moves you were doing looked like some that you could do with Fire bending." Zuko said as Katara looked at him with disbeilf.

"You're a Genius!" Katara exclaimed as she hugged him tightly for a moment then let go. Zuko grinned at seeing the happy sight of his best friend again instead of the jealous bender.

"Come on," Zuko said as he dragged her to a different pond in the forest, "Lets practice here, but let's practice some Fire bending and see which moves we can incorporate into Water bending, ok?"

"Ok, but can we just practice Fire bending right now, and practice Water bending tonight where I'm stronger at night?"

* * *

><p>"Earth Nation, Fire Nation, Water nation," a slimy, filthy, old pirate started "Come on in, if you want a bargain, this is the place to do it."<p>

"You," he said as he pointed at Aang, "Would you like a curio?"

"What's a curio?" Aang asked.

"Well come on in and find out." The pirate said as he wrapped his arms around Aang's shoulders and led him in.

"Whoa," Katara said as she walked in. "Where do you get all this stuff?"

"We've found it along our travels," the captain said answering for his crew mate.

"Katara look what I found" Zuko exclaimed quietly as he was looking as some scrolls. She walked over and gasped at what she saw.

"Zuko look at these moves, you were right about them being similar to Fire bending." Katara said as she praised Zuko's idea from earlier in the day.

"Hey, Captain, where did you get a Water bending scroll?" Zuko questioned.

"Let's just say we got it up North at the most reasonable price," The captain said as he rolled up the scroll.

"How much is it?" Zuko asked gruffly.

"Someone's already buying it, an earth kingdom noble, unless of course you have 200 gold pieces on you."

Zuko sighed, "Here," as he handed him a small pouch filled with gold pieces. The pirates eyes widened in shock.

"There's Two-hundred and twenty gold pieces in there. I want the scroll now," He demanded coldly.

"Here," the captain said surprised.

"Come on guys," Katara called over her shoulder as she and Zuko started to run out the front of the pirate ship. "Let's go,"

"Hey," the captain said as he ran after them. "Come back here," they exclaimed.

"So they came to their senses?" Aang said hopefully; referring to the air nomad scroll he saw, and tried to haggle for.

"No Aang," Katara and Zuko said simultaneously as pirates with all sorts of weapons surrounding them. They looked at each other knowing the look preparing for a fight.

"This outta be fun," Katara said grinning as she slipped into a Fire bending stance.

"Guys, go back to camp, we can handle them," as she looked at the 'supposed' opponents and looked at Zuko.

"You ready?" Katara asked.

"Of course I'm ready, hell I've been waiting for a decent fight. On the ship they can't fight worth shit,"

"So, two teenagers think they can beat us," the pirate captain mused. "Well let's see what they got."

Zuko charged first flinging fireballs at many, which the most of the pirates were able to avoid. Katara came in and made dozens of fire whips and grabbed all the pirates at once.

"Aw man," Katara whined, "That was no fun. I thought they were going to be a challenge. What should I do now Zu?"

"Throw them in the ocean for all I care and freeze them too." Zuko said shrugging.

"Hey, how'd you do that kid?" a pirate asked. Katara pointed to herself and asked if he was referring to her.

"What do you mean, how did I do that?" Katara asked stupidly knowing full and well what they were talking about.

"How did you fire bend? We saw you and that boy looking at a Water bending scroll."

"Yea and so what," she asked avoiding their actual question.

"Why'd you get it for?" the captain asked.

"I, unlike most Fire benders don't destroy and hate everything. I value life as much as other people do. I decided to incorporate Water bending in my Fire bending to throw off my components and just because I felt like it."

"Come on lets go," Zuko said as he got her attention again.

"Wait, lemme do something first." Katara said as she threw the pirates over into the ocean and froze the top to make it especially harder to get out.

"Ok, now let's go," Katara said grinning as she started to run away from the pirate ship with Zuko chasing her.

"'Tara!" Zuko shouted while grinning as he tried to catch up with her.

"You can't catch me," Katara exclaimed happily as she rushed through the small town, rushing through stalls.

"You sure about that?" Zuko said as he grabbed her wrists grinning playfully.

"Gotcha," Zuko said as he pecked her cheek.

"We should go catch up with Aang and Sokka," Katara said as they walked together, hand in hand.

"Ok." Zuko sighed.

* * *

><p>"What took you guys so long?" Aang asked as the two older teens, who were still holding hands, ignored him until Sokka asked the same thing to them.<p>

"We fought them off. Aang what were you talking about when you said 'they must of came to their senses'? Katara asked, making the boy shrink back a little.

"Ehh, about that, I kinda took a scroll that they had. It was an air bending scroll from the Eastern air temple."

"Why didn't you just ask Zuko to buy it for you?" She said as if it were obvious.

"Well he didn't have any money on him so I th-" Aang was cut off by Zuko as he walked over with the scroll he bought for Katar.

"What do you mean I don't have money? I'm a prince; of course I'll have money. Did you ask them how much is it?"

"Yea, but it was too expensive. They wanted 10,000 gold pieces for it. It was one of the scrolls I used when I studied Air bending at the Air Temples." Aang explained.

"10,000 gold pieces?" Zuko said with shock in his voice and eyes widened in shock.

"Yup," Aang said bluntly.

"So you decided to steal it?" Zuko asked incredulously.

"Yup," Aang said once again.

"Good job kid," Zuko said surprising the young avatar and the two siblings.

"It's a piece of your culture that some thieving pirates stole. If you used that specific scroll used to be yours you should have it. Plus, stealing is bad, unless it's from pirates," Zuko said while chuckling.

* * *

><p>Down below you can see a unit of Yu Yan archers practicing below. One archer shot three arrows dead center in the target.<p>

"I'm sorry Commander Zhao, your request is denied. The Yu Yan archers must stay here."

"Kernel Zinough please reconsider." Zhao started and in a more disgustingly confident smile he kept going "Their precision is legendary. The Yu Yan can pin a fly from 100 yards away without even killing it. You're wasting their talents using them as mere security guards."

"I can do whatever I want to with their talents. They're my archers, and what I say goes." Kernel Zinough said defending his archers.

"But my search for the avatar I-"

"It's nothing but vanity project!" Zinough yelled as he got into Zhao's face. "We're fighting a real war here and I need every man I've got."

"But-"

"Commander that's final. I don't want to hear another word about the Avatar," Zinough ordered.

_Screeeeechhhhhhhhhh_

"What is that Kernel?" Zhao asked as he walked over to the Kernel holding the messenger hawk. The Kernel's face drained of all color as he handed the message to Zhao.

"Looks like I've been promoted to Admiral. My request is now an order," Zhao said grinning like a mad fool.

_~Back to the Avatar Gaang.~_

"Guys, I went to the docks and it turns out that Zhao's been promoted to Admiral. Sokka, Katara?" Zuko asked confused. He looked around the temple that they've been staying at.

"Zuko," Katara said quietly as she cough ripped through the air. Zuko was by her side instantly.

"Aang went to get us medicine. He left a couple hours ago. Zuko find him. Then after you find him take us to Uncle, he should know what to do." With this, Zuko went off and left Sokka and Katara to themselves. After an hour of flying through the air, he found Aang running at top speeds.

"AANG!," Zuko bellowed as he rushed to catch up with him. The young avatar crashed into a tree surprised.

"Zuko?" Aang asked confused.

"Come on, we're going back. We're taking Sokka and Katara to Uncle Iroh. He's been trained in this sorta thing. Now come on," Zuko said as he picked the boy up from the back of his shirt and got ready for his small flight again. After another hour of flying they saw the temple in view.

"Come on," Zuko said as he rushed up the stairs of the temple.

"Katara I'm going to carry you up to the top of Appa ok? Aang," Zuko ordered "Do the same thing with Sokka and lay them both back onto their sleeping bags."

"Appa Yip-Yip," Aang said as they flew off into the sky. Zuko gave him directions to get to his ship to get his uncle. After hours and hours of flying they saw a ship that had Zuko's flag on it. Many of the crew members on the deck moved out of the way so Appa could land in the water beside the ocean.

"What's the mean-" Iroh started.

"Nephew," Iroh said happily. He saw Zuko's urgency and asked what the matter is.

"Uncle," Zuko said worried, "Katara and Sokka are sick, help them please," Zuko said quietly begging the older man to help him.

"How did they get sick?" Iroh questioned.

"We were in a storm a couple of days ago and I think that's what's wrong. When I came back from looking for food, Katara was barely conscious and she said Aang went off to get some medicine or at least someone that could help them. I caught up to him and we came here as quickly as we could." Zuko explained all in one breathe.

"I'll have the ship's doctor look at them." Iroh said as he rushed off to find the medic.

"Aang," Zuko said as he turned to looked at the young boy. "How long have they been like this?"

"They started doing that this morning. Sokka had a cough yesterday and Katara started hacking today because she was looking after Sokka yesterday and last night. She must have caught it from him." Aang explained worried.

"Where were you last night?" Aang asked curious to where the scarred prince was that night.

"I was checking in on something I've been questioning for a long time." Zuko said dismissing the questioning.

"Oh," Aang said knowing that the conversation was already over. Iroh rushed in with a middle-aged man that had a stethoscope around his neck and a medic bag.

"They got really sick yesterday." Aang told the doctor as he checked their breathing.

"Have they eaten anything, or been out in the rain in the past week?" the doctor questioned.

"Yeah, we all got caught in a storm 3 days ago. Sokka started coughing, or more like hacking yesterday and Katara started to take care of him and then this morning she started hacking like Sokka was and-" Aang was cut off by the doctor.

"They'll be fine. They just have the flu. It'll last a couple of days. They need to take medicine twice a day. By the time next week, they'll be up and going around." The doctor said as Zuko and Aang sighed in relief.

"Thank you Shin Le," Zuko said gratefully.

"General Iroh you have a scroll from Admiral Zhao." A solider said hurriedly as he went off as quickly as he came in, giving the scroll to Iroh. Opening the scroll, Iroh's eyes widened in shock.

"Prince Zuko," Iroh said quietly. "I need to speak with you privately."

A/N: so did you like it? Its sorta of a cliffy isn't it? Eh ill work for me.. expect next chapter up within a week.

~PCR~


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hahahah Next chapter XD Did you like this cliffy I had last time? Well heres the rest of it. :) Sorry its late, hadn't had time too many projects and tests

Disclaimer: Do not own :'(

* * *

><p>Last time on Avatar the Last Air Bender<p>

"Yeah, we all got caught in a storm 3 days ago. Sokka started coughing, or more like hacking yesterday and Katara started to take care of him and then this morning she started hacking like Sokka was and-" Aang was cut off by the doctor.

"They'll be fine. They just have the flu. It'll last a couple of days. They need to take medicine twice a day. By the time next week, they'll be up and going around." The doctor said as Zuko and Aang sighed in relief.

"Thank you Shin Le," Zuko said gratefully.

"General Iroh you have a scroll from Admiral Zhao." A solider said hurriedly as he went off as quickly as he came in, giving the scroll to Iroh. Opening the scroll, Iroh's eyes widened in shock.

"Prince Zuko," Iroh said quietly. "I need to speak with you privately."

"Uncle, what's wrong?"

"Zhao has sent a messenger hawk Prince Zuko. He wants to speak with you regarding the Avatar."

"Damn it," Zuko swore, running his hands through his hair, frustrated. "We need to stop at a port so Katara, Sokka, and Aang can hide. If Zhao finds about them, we'll all be arrested. And us, we'll be wanted for helping the Avatar."

"Prince Zuko," Iroh said quietly, "we can't move Katara and Sokka right now, they're too sick to move. What if we said that they are our prisoners, but we're keeping them in a cabin together so they have each other, and just have Aang go to town? If this is the town that I think it is, then I know someone who can watch over him for a few days. Plus Zhao wouldn't expect you to have any prisoners considering your search for the avatar."

"Fine,"

As soon as Zuko said this he rushed out of the room and started giving orders to his men. He saw the captain and helmsman on the top deck and walked quickly towards them. "We need you to head to Galapos. We need to be there in within an hour. When we get there inform me and my Uncle immediately."

"Yes, m'lord," the captain and helmsman said in unison as they bowed down to him quickly. As soon as Zuko left the helmsman rushed to their posts and putting in the coordinates in to reach their location. Zuko rushed through the halls and he reached his room, finding Katara and Sokka covered in blankets, sweat covering their foreheads. He walked over to Katara and gently shook her awake.

"Katara," Zuko said quietly.

"Hmmm," Katara mumbled quietly.

"Admiral Zhao is coming on board. He's looking for information regarding the Avatar." With this Katara shot up like she was having a nightmare.

"You mean him?" Katara seethed, with her teeth clenched. Zuko sighed and looked at her.

"Yes him. I'm sorry for what I'm going to have to do with you and Sokka, but I had to put shackled on both you and him, and bind your feet. I have to have Zhao thinking you're my prisoners. Uncle has a friend of his in a port nearby where we can drop Aang off at; we need to keep him safe. Wake Sokka up and tell him what's happening. Zhao is coming on board in two hours. I need you to be prepared."

With this, Zuko walked up and left Katara staring at him in shock, slowly doing what he told her to do.

* * *

><p>"Well if we continue northeast, that's probably the best way to go Prince Zuko," the helmsman said. He looked at the window cooling his feature waiting for Zuko to respond to what he was looking at.<p>

"What do they want?" Zuko asked as Zhao's ship sailed next to his. "You said that they would be here in two hours Uncle."

"Maybe, they have come early for a game of Pai Sho or a cup of te- ," Iroh was cut off as a man walked in holding open a poster.

"The hunt for the Avatar is giving Prime Importance; all information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao."

"I have nothing to report to Zhao," Zuko seethed as he glared at the soldiers. "Now get off my ship, and let us pass."

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area."

"Off my ship!" Zuko yelled. "NOW!"

* * *

><p>"Admiral," the soldier stated.<p>

"Yes Captain?" Zhao stated as he paced around the cabin.

"Prince Zuko, Admiral Zhao, he states that he not leads following the Avatar and threw us off his ship. What should we do Admiral?"

"Captain," Zhao grinned a menacing smile, "tell the crew to get ready, I have a meeting with Prince Zuko."

* * *

><p>"What do you want Zhao?" Zuko questioned as Zhao walked across the bridge and onto his ship's deck.<p>

"Men," Zhao said as he came aboard, "Search the ship, if there is any trace or leads regarding the avatar bring them to me." The soldiers scurried away not wanting to face his wrath. Ten minutes later, two soldiers appeared with Katara and Sokka in their arms.

"Prince Zuko," Zhao said mockingly, "what are these water tribe peasants doing on your ship?"

"They are my prisoners Zhao; I picked them up while I was in the Southern Water Tribe."

"Admiral," a solider came running in, soon to catch his breath. "These are the accomplices of the Avatar," With this Zuko's eyes widened in shock and Zhao smiled smugly.

"Here you, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, have information regarding the avatar, not giving it to me. What would Daddy Dearest say?" Zhao stated knowing this would get under Zukos skin. Irohs, Kataras, and Sokkas eyes all widened in shock knowing this wasn't going to end very well.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," Zuko said as he pressed him against the wall of the cabin holding a flame to his throat, threatening him.

"Oh really Prince Zuko, so the banished prince, longing for the love of his father, who never loved him, is telling me what to do." Zhao, knowing this was infuriating Zuko, smirked.

"Come on men," Zhao said as he got out of Zuko's grasp, walked towards the edge.

"Agni Kai," Zuko said quietly. "The winner keeps the prisoners."

Zhao turned and looked at him, and grinned. "Deal. At sunset."

This was the final thing that he said as he walked across the plank, and into his ship. As soon as Zhao left the ship along with his other soldiers, the soldier holding Kataras 'shackles', let her go. Katara rushed forward towards him, and slapped him. Hard. On his face.

"What were you thinking?" Katara screeched. "Why in AGNI'S NAME did you challenge him to an Agni Kai for?"

All the crew, and Sokka, who were on the ship's deck stared at her, daring not to make any noise as she yelled at him.

"I, well I-" Zuko was cut off at Katara's rant.

"No Zuko." Katara said in a deathly calm voice. "You never think things through. What if something happens during the Agni Kai, what if he hurts you? There would be nothing I can do to help all because you challenged him to some Agni Kai because your pride got ahead of you."

As Katara finished ranting, she stormed off the deck, through the halls, and into her private cabin. After the solider let go of Sokkas 'shackles', Sokka ran through the ship and followed Katara, not caring if she wanted him in there or not. He was going to figure out what is so special about an Agni Kai. After waiting a few moments to enter he called her name so she would know that he was about to enter her room.

"Katara, why are you so mad at him for? What's the deal with an Agni Kai?" Sokka asked as he sat down in front of her.

"It's a fight to death. If it's not a fight to death, it's a fight for honor." Katara said quietly while looking into his eyes. Katara's face was covered in tears, and her eyes were read and puffy from crying. Sokka's eyes widened a little bit from this bit of information and just held her, rubbing circles into her back to calm her. An occasional sob could be heard from her, but they slowly came to a stop. After what felt like only thirty minutes, which was actually an hour, a solider walked in making them put on shackles and binding their hands and feet.

"The Agni Kai is starting, Admiral Zhao needs you on the top deck so he can take you when he wins." The solider stated chuckling a little bit. Kataras and Sokkas eyes widened in shock at what the solider said to them. The two were leaded to the top deck, where they soon saw Zuko and Zhao entering a stance, and dropping both of their vests, as they would in a regular Agni Kai in the Fire Nation.

"Are you ready to lose you traitor?" Zhao asked laughing manically.

"Lose? Who said I was going to lose?"

Zhao took the first shot knowing that Zuko wasn't going to. He shot a fireball at Zuko, who ducked. "You weakling, you can't even fight back."

Zuko ignored him and continued avoiding attacks from Zhao. Zhao launched another fireball at him, which he evaded quickly. Soon, after letting Zhao tire himself out, Zuko started to do more complex tricks that shocked Zhao. He started throwing numerous fire whips at him, and started throwing more fireballs.

"Wow, who knew the Banished Prince of the Fire Nation was able to do that, last I heard he couldn't even master the basics." Zhao shouted. Zuko smirked at him and attacked him with no ferocity anybody has seen him at. He started throwing bright blue fireballs at Zhao and watched everyone's reaction's to the blue fire he was producing. Katara already knew that he could produce fire because he's been doing it for a long time. They both spar with their blue fire, but they only did it in private.

"Zuko stick to your basics! Break his root!" Katara shouted, and did as she said. She is a Master Bender anyways. Zhao turned and looked at her with curiosity. _What did she know? _Zhao thought. Zuko kept throwing fireballs at him more ferociously and knocked Zhao down onto the deck. Zhao sighed and said "Do it. Burn me. You know you want to."

Zuko who was about to throw it in Zhao's face, flung it at his arm instead. He turned around and started walking away after defeating him honorable, and Zhao turned and shot a blast at him. Iroh stood between the two blocking the fire blast from hitting Zuko.

"So this is how the Great Admiral Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you." With that, Zuko led Katara and Sokka down to the lower decks, into their cabins.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok so in my opinion this was like SUPER short… Sorry about that, anywho… So since I don't really like writing season 1 (Its so freaking difficult for me two, I LOVE writing season 2 and 3, I kinda plan on skipping forward a few months bringing them closer to the North Pole. And Possibly finding a certain someone. Hint hint. XD Ok, so Just curious to my readers who read BOTH of my stories, destiny is a funny thing AND the Course of love is never what I expected; I wrote chapter 6 ( I DELETED the authors note) and yet I never got all but what, two reviews… That makes me a sad panda :( Anywho, Guess what you think will happen when they are in the north pole (im skipping to those episodes) and who you think they will find, if you get what I mean. Au Revoir :)

~Patty Cake Rocks~


	7. Reunion

Holaa people. Welcome to Destiny can be a funny thing. This is currently chapter 7. If you haven't read this before read it, but for those who have the chapters with the switching PoV will be changing. I finally have time to edit them. I finally finished the 10 projects I had :) With out further Ado….Read Lol

Disclaimer: .Own. _

* * *

><p>"Prince Zuko."<p>

"Yes Lieutenant Jee?" Zuko asked as Jee walked into his room.

"We are a week away from the North Pole. Should I tell Princess Katara and the Avatar of the arrival so they can gather their things together?"

"No. I can inform them myself. This trip is for a personal matter as well to both Princess Katara and I. You can return to your post if you would like Lieutenant." Zuko said stood up bowing to Jee in respect, as Jee did as well. Zuko left the room and started making his way next door to tell Katara of the new information. He waited a moment and knocked three times. He heard a faint _yes?_ Come from behind the door. He took that as an Ok and walking in.

"Hey," Zuko said as he sat down on her bed. He looked to find her coming from her bathroom.

"Hey yourself. What's up?" Katara said as she sat down on her chest that was in front of her bed. While waiting for his response, she started brushing her wet hair letting it air dry instead of fire bending or water bending the water out.

"Nothing much I guess. Jee said that we should be arriving at the North Pole next week. Also, how long do you think we'll be staying there?" Zuko asked as he sighed. He laid back on the bed and sprawled across it. Katara glared at him as he did so.

"A week huh. What will you do if they don't allow you to stay there?" Katara asked as she looked at him waiting for a reaction.

"Well, we can somehow come up with a compromise, I stay on my ship the whole time and my men do the same thing, and allow you, Sokka, and Aang to leave if they allow it. If they let you, can you look around for mother?" Zuko kept rambling on so she decided to walk up and go back into her restroom. Zuko realized she wasn't there and hopped up looking around for her.

"Katara?" Zuko asked looking around the room. She popped her head out of the restroom and looked at him.

"Yes?" Katara said exasperatedly, while getting out of the room like it was a big deal. Zuko just looked at her annoyed and walked out of the room. Katara followed him asking what the deal was. Zuko mumbled a _never mind_ to her and continued walking through the halls. They both were heading towards the decks. You could obviously tell you were nearing the Northern Water Tribe from the artic breezes and the freezing cold temperatures.

"What do you think they do when we get there?"

Katara sighed and looked out at the ocean as she sat down near the railing. She held her knees and rocked back and forth. "They probably won't allow it. They will think that we are helping the Fire Nation. I know you are technically their prince, but we cannot let that information get out. I just want to train under a master and hope they will train me. I heard stories from the men back home that the men they are sexist and believe that women shouldn't learn how to do anything."

"Oh." Zuko sighed and slipped down next to her. They both sat there in silence enjoying the peace and quiet. Well what was of the peace and quiet until Sokka and Aang ran up on deck looking for them.

"Guys, Guys guess what!" Aang said practically bouncing up and down with happiness.

"We know already, we're a week from the North Pole. We know." Katara said annoyed with Aangs bubbly self. Aang quieted down and looked at her. "Who told you?"

"Zuko did, but who told you?" Katara questioned as she looked at him.

"General Iroh told us. He said that you two were on deck and that we could tell you if we wanted to."

"Lunch is ready. Let's go." Zuko said as he got up. He helped Katara up and they led Sokka and Aang to the mess hall to get their meals. Many of the soldiers were giving them weird looks and looked back to their plates. He led them to the kitchen.

"Ah Hello Prince Zuko, Princess Katara. How can I help you?" Ching asked as she walked towards them.

"Uh, we've come to get our lunch," Sokka said as he cut off Katara. Zuko and Katara glared at him.

"Not to be mistaken dear, but I ask the Prince and Princess. If I may, who are you two?" Ching asked as she looked towards them waiting for their response.

"I'm Katara's older brother, and this here," Sokka pointed at Aang, "is the Avatar." Ching's eyes widen in shock as she looked at Aang.

"It's an honor to be in your presence Avatar….."

"Avatar Aang. But please just call me Aang. I don't like all the formality with being the Avatar."

"Uh yes Aang. What would you two like?" Ching asked as she got back on task. She walked over to the counter and handed Katara and Zuko their lunch already having it prepared knowing what they wanted.

"Uh what is there?" Sokka asked cutting to the chase.

"No water tribe foods. That's for sure. I can make you rice and chicken if you like. Aang would you like the same thing?"

"No, just rice. I'm a vegetarian."

They four walked out and sat down at the neared table and Katara and Zuko started digging into their food not wanting to wait for Aang and Sokka. Aang and Sokka just stared at them as the stuffed their face with rice and kimono chicken.

"What?" Katara said as she stuffed her mouth with more food. Sokka looked at her and grinned.

"Now you can tell you're my sister! You eat just like me." Sokka stated as he grinned proudly. Katara swallowed all of the food in her mouth and held her chopsticks up at him. She smacked him with them, which caused Sokka to look at her in shock and continued eating as if she did nothing. Ching walked in and handed Sokka and Aang their meals and walked back out. Sokka and Aang gave a small thanks to her as she hurried out.

"Zuko, Katara!" Iroh exclaimed as he rushed in. "We're at the Northern Water tribe; the helmsman must have calculated the timing wrong. We must prepare immediately."

Zuko, Aang, Sokka, and Katara all jumped up and ran to their rooms to pack their belongings. As they did this they neared the Northern Water Tribe gates. When doing this, Katara packed her things and put her hair up traditionally as a princess did. She was going to represent her nation as she should. She had an ornate hairpiece made while she was in the Fire Nation. Ursa had gotten it for a present for her birthday the last time she was there to symbolize her position. She knew how the policies worked, and she knew how to behave. As she did this she walked out of her room and onto the deck. Water tribesman covered the deck and tried to attack the ship. Nobody retaliated, and they tribesman continues.

"Stop this!" Katara yelled as she walked out further onto the deck. Everyone on the deck looked at her and stopped.

"I need to speak with Chief Arnook. It is of utmost importance. It regards the Avatar." Katara stated as she spoke to the men.

"Yes miss, but we have to let Chief Arnook know."

* * *

><p>"Who are you?"Chief Arnook stated as he looked at the entire crew and the princes' and princess.<p>

"I am the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe Chief Arnook. I am traveling with three princes and the Avatar. We have come here because we have no water benders in the Southern Tribe that could train him. We were hoping we could train under a master."

"I must speak with the Master. If he will allow it, we will allow you to stay here in the Palace. How long do you think you will be staying?"

"We plan to stay as long as it needs. My goal is to have Avatar Aang to become a Master Water bender."

"I will speak with him. If he says yes meet at the training grounds at 6 A.M. Sharp tomorrow morning." Chief Arnook dismissed them and asked a servant to show them to their rooms for the night. Katara stayed behind hoping to ask Chief Arnook an important question.

"Chief Arnook. If I may?" Katara asked as he sat down. He looked up and nodded his head, letting her continue on.

"I've been on a search for someone, someone rather important. Has there been anybody from outside of the tribe that came here around six or seven years ago? A master bender perhaps?"

Arnook looked at her and sighed. "There has in fact. Looked Fire Nation but she was a waterbender." Katara looked at him wide eyes and started bouncing up and down in delight.

"Did she tell you her name?" Katara asked composing her happyiness.

"No, but she received a letter referring to her as Ursala."

Katara did the unthinkable and hugged him. A hug yes, but it was a quick hug and bounced up and down in happiness.

"Oh Thank Tui, La, and Agni. He will be so relieved to know where she is."  
>Katara said as she started rambling to herself. Then she remembered she had yet to ask him a vital question.<p>

"Where is she?" Katara asked as she calmed back down.

"Why must you know?" Arnook said glaring at her.

"She's a personal friend of mine. She was my second mother you could say. I haven't seen her since I was nine."

"She at the outskirts of the village on the f-" Chief Arnook stopped talking as he realized that she ran out of the study. Katara ran as fast as she could through the halls. The halls were very similar to the Fire Nation Palace so she navigated them easily. People looked at her as she rushed through the streets towards the end of the town.

"Watch it kid!" A vendor said. She screamed _'Sorry'_ as she kept running. She reached the outskirts of the town and saw 5 houses. Katara went up to the first house and knocked. A few seconds later, a middle age women with a child on her hip came out.

"May I help you?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I was seeing if you were someone I knew. The Chief said that she lives in the outskirts of the town. She has long black hair and it very pale."

"Check on the other houses on the other end. When I go to the market, that is where she stays. I don't know which house it is though. It's either the last one, or the second to last one."

"Thank you!" Katara said as she ran towards the other end of the small street. She knocked on the second to last house and got no response. With a bit of determination left and not giving up, she walked towards the other house. She heard a voice talking. She knocked. She heard feet shuffling and slowly opened the door. The figure from the door gasped. Katara looked up at the figure and ran towards them immediately.

"Ursa!" Katara cried as she ran towards her. Ursa opened her arms up and enveloped Katara in a hug. Katara stood there hugging her until she looked up at her.

"I missed you so much little duck," Ursa said as she wiped Katara's tears from her eyes. Ursa led her to the table and sat her down.

"Katara why are you here?" Ursa asked getting straight to the point.

"Avatar Aang is in need of a Master. I am as well."

Ursa gaped at her and sighed. "I never wanted to keep if from you, but I was forced to."

"Well you aren't the only one Ursa. I had to keep my fire bending a secret and my water bending a secret. I mastered fire bending, but I never found a water bending master to teach me. Also Iroh was the one who told me." Ursa stared at her in shock.

"You're a double bender?" Ursa said in disbelief and stared at her as she nodded.

"Who taught you?"

"Zuko taught me what he could, and Lu Ten declared me a master. It was when I was eight. I'm basically a prodigy."

"Zuko." Ursa sighed at the thought of her only son.

"How is my dear boy?" Ursa asked changing the subject.

"He's… Well he's changed. He's not the same little boy you raised."

"Where is he?"

"Uh, about that…" Katara said sheepishly while rubbing her arm. "He's here in the Palace with Sokka, Aang and, Iroh."

"I kinda wanted to see you first so I can surprise them. So far I don't think they followed me."

Ursa just looked at her and chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to come and see them? I'm sure they would love to see you. Zuko was also one of the reasons why we wanted to come here so he can search for you."

"That Katara, would wonderful. It has been too long since I have seen my family. Too long for my liking." Ursa and Katara got up from their seats at the table and put their coatson before they headed outside. They knew it would be colder at night then during the day. As they walked through the streets they looked at the vendors and what they were selling.

"So whats the little 'plan' to surprise Zuko and Iroh?" Ursa asked as the walked through the ice streets.

"Uhm, not that much actually. He's kinda knew we were looking for you so it wouldn't be that big of a shock. I do plan on having it a little suprising. I lead him into my room, and then ask him what he would do if you were there. You would be in the shadows waiting for my signal and yea." Katara said a bit sheepishly hoping it would work.

"Ok," Ursa said grinning, happy to finally be reunited with her son and brother-in-law after so many years.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Zuko yelled at one of the gaurds that was escorting them to their rooms.<p>

"She needed to speak with Chief Arnook in private."

"Relax Zuko, she will be fine. You should at least know that." Zuko sighed and sat down at his bed when they got to his room.

"I know Uncle, it's just…." Zuko trailed off. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed again.

"When's dinner?" Zuko asked changing the subject. The solider that escorted him stated that dinner would be served at 8 hours past noon. As of now, it's only been 7 hours. So he has an hour to kill. He waited over 30 minutes and heard some commotion from outside.

"Hey knock it off!" a girl yelled. He went and opened the door and saw Katara and a solider harassing her as she slapped him.

"Don't EVER touch me AGAIN!" Katara screamed at the man. Katara looked at him and smiled. She walked over to where he was and smiled even wider.

"Come on," Katara said as she started walking through the halls of the palace. Katara reached her room, or so Zuko had thought was her room and walked in. It was her room and it was much larger than the one in the Fire Nation Palace. Katara sat down as she regarded him.

"Zuko."

"Hmm?"

"What would you do if you ever get to see your mother again?" Katara asked quietly. His eyes widened in shock at what she was implying. Zuko's voice cracked.

"You found her?" Katara nodded her head in confirmination and did the signal. Out of the shadows Ursa came as she looked at her son. After moments of just staring they ran towards each other and hugged for minutes.

"Mom," Zuko said sobbing. He clinged to her like a lifeline, as is she was to disappear.

"I missed you so much Zuko. So very much," Ursa said as she grabbed his chin and looked at him. Zuko wiped away his tears a smiled a full smile.

"Come here Katara, your part of the family too." Ursa said as Katara came forward. They all stood there embracing each other. A guard walked into Katara room and stood there awkwardly.

"Dinner is ready." The solider said quietly as he fled the room causing an awkward situtation.

"I guess we should head to dinner now." Katara said as she broke apart from the embrace.

* * *

><p>"Yea, let's go."<p>

"So when we went to the port, these pirates came along and asked us to come inside. Me, Zuko, and my brother decline immediately, but Aang went in there. So of course we had to follow. We kinda ended up buying a water bending scroll, and Aang kinda stole back a scroll." Ursa laughed at the children's antics of their adventures of the past three months. They neared the doors of the Grand Dining Room. They heard laughter from inside.

"Well hey there sis!" Sokka said grinning. Iroh looked up from his tea and started choking. His mouth was agape and was staring at Ursa in shock.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok did you like it? Well this chapter is the longest i have done that wasn't pre written it was about 3,00 words not including the authors note. Where u kinda shocked i had ursa introduced so early in the story?

Well Anywho, i finally have time to get back into my writing rhythm, and no more projects for like a month ^_^ So how do you think i should have Iroh play out to seeing Ursa again? And should i have them relive who they really are, like Ursa is the princess and stuff and have them know that they are double benders. Anywho Au Revoir! Until then...

~Patty Cake Rocks~


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok, how did you like the last chapter? Well there is more already im in a great mood and I have had no projects and spring break is next week! But for that there will HOPEFULLY be another chapter posted after this because I'm going out of town. Just expect a chapter after this before 3/9/12 because there will be no computer for a week my friends unless its only a 3 day vaca. Anywho here's where we left off.

Disclaimer: Do not own D:  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>"So when we went to the port, these pirates came along and asked us to come inside. Me, Zuko, and my brother decline immediately, but Aang went in there. So of course we had to follow. We kinda ended up buying a water bending scroll, and Aang kinda stole back a scroll." Ursa laughed at the children's antics of their adventures of the past three months. They neared the doors of the Grand Dining Room. They heard laughter from inside.<p>

"Well hey there sis!" Sokka said grinning. Iroh looked up from his tea and started choking. His mouth was agape and was staring at Ursa in shock.

"Ursa?" Iroh said in disbelief. Iroh dropped the teacup he had in his hand and gaped at her. After passing the initial shock, Iroh walked over to her and embraced her. He missed her dearly; she was his sister after all.

"Hello Brother," Ursa said smiling warmly hugging him back.

"Who is this?" Chief Arnook interrupted angrily. Many of the people in the room ignored him and continued on with the reunion. Aang and Sokka looked at them curiously wondering who the Lady was too.

"I said who is this?" Chief Arnook yelled. Katara looked up at him and said that it was the friend that she was looking for, the one she was questioning him about earlier that afternoon.

"Katara, Zuko who is this?" Sokka interrupted wondering who she was finally voicing his opinion. Chief Arnook's eyes widened at Zuko's name.

"Arrest them!" Chief Arnook yelled. Everyone looked at Sokka and glared.

"No Chief Arnook, wait!" Katara yelled as the guards came in and started to take everyone away. Chief Arnook waved his hand and the guards stopped with what they were doing.

"You are aiding Fire Nation; you are not allowed to do that here. They are executed immediately."

"There not all Fire Nation!" Katara yelled. "Zuko! Speak in Water Tribe Dialect!" she screamed in Fire Nation dialect. Zuko did as he was told.

"Chief Arnook," Zuko started in Water Tribe Dialect. "Princess Katara is correct. I am the Prince of the Fire Nation but, I'm also," Zuko paused and looked at his mother. His mother's eyes widened at what he was going to say, but nodded sadly letting him say what he was going to say.

"I'm also the Water Tribe Prince. I guess you never met your niece, the true heir to the Water Throne." As Zuko said this Arnooks eyes widened in shock.

"You're Kammi's grand-son?" Arnook asked quietly Zuko nodded at this.

"Father said that Kammi died in a fishing accident," Arnook said quietly remembering his sister.

"Why would you believe that for? You knew she was a fighter, and you knew she could stand up and defend herself, you of all people should have believed that." Ursa interrupted angrily, a scowl covering her face.

"And who would you be speaking out to me?" Arnook said.

"Your niece, the Princess of the Water Tribe, the Princess, or should I say Fire Lady of the Fire Nation. Should I go on?" Ursa said scowling, "Oh wait, and Master Water Bender and Fire Bender," Arnooks glare dropped immediately and everyone's eyes in the room widened at the statement. They dropped all of their holds on the royal family and stepped back afraid what they would do to them.

"Kammi is alive?" Arnook whispered quietly, desperately thinking of his once older sister, princess of the water throne.

"No." Ursa said coldly. "She died when I was eight; she died from the flu in the Southern Water Tribe. That was when I moved to the Fire Nation. Mother taught me to be a princess, which I rightfully am."

"Prove it," Arnook said simply not believing what he was hearing. Ursa created a fire ball in her left hand and a sphere of water in her other hand. She then started to speak in water tribe tongue which most of the people in the room knew as well. She also started to talk to Zuko and Katara in water tribe tongue who responded to her instantly.

"Happy now?" Ursa said scowling again, not happy with having to prove her point. Arnook waved his hands the guards disappeared into the other room.

"How are the two water tribe people princess and prince then," Arnook asked referring to Sokka and Katara.

"Prince Sokka and Princess Katara, their father is the Southern Water Tribes Chief. I grew up with him, and when Prince Zuko was born, Chief Hakoda and I, we made an agreement stating that we would allow Princess Katara and Prince Zuko to see each other for 4 to 6 months a year."

* * *

><p>"Who said that you were going to be my student?" Pakku said rudely as Katara walked in with Aang by her side.<p>

"You said you would teach the Avatar, yet why can I not be taught?" Katara replied smoothly and calmly, knowing if she lost her temper something bad would happen.

"Women don't learn to fight, women go to the healing huts, which are where you belong," Pakku said pointing in the other direction. Katara, starting to lose her temper stalked off in that direction that he pointed at so she wouldn't fire bend at his face. Katara reached the healing hut and knocked quietly. She heard a faint 'yes,' and walked into the room. She saw the room was filled with young girls, surrounding a mannequin.

"May I help you?" An older woman asked as she stood up and approached Katara. Katara nodded her head and asked if she could join the class.

"Yes you may, I was just about to start. Have a seat next to Nali." Katara sat down next to a girl and looked around awkwardly, trying to focus on the lesson. After listening to the lesson a bit, the teacher, as she learned name is Yugoda, started doing demonstrations on the mannequin. After hours the lesson finally ended. Katara watched as all of the younger girls walked out of the room. After they all walked out she walked out as well. She saw Zuko up ahead and ran to catch up with him.

"Hey," Katara said happily, relieved to see someone she knew.

"Hey, how was the water bending lesson?" Zuko asked curiously, truly wondering how it went. Katara scowled before letting a puff of smoke come from her nostrils.

"The 'Master'," Katara sneered, "Won't teach me to fight because I'm a girl. Turns out they don't let the women do much here anyways. Zuko didn't hide his surprise very well and let out a shocked noise.

"What? That's preposterous!" Zuko exclaimed annoyed. On-looking people looked at them to see what the matter was. They kept walking until they reached where Aang was having his lesson. Pakku looked up at them and scowled.

"I thought I told you to go to the healing hut where you belong," Pakku said. Katara glared at him and started to state her mind, but Zuko beat her to it.

"Who the hell are you to talk to her like that?" Zuko yelled, smoke rising from his head.

"We came all the way from the Southern Water Tribe with the Prince, Princess, and the Avatar and yet you only teach the Avatar. Why is that?"

"She's a women, she belongs in the healing huts. I don't care if she's a princess or not, women don't fight," Pakku roared back.

"Oh really?" Katara said quietly, tired of having to put up with this crap. "Fight me,"

"No." Pakku said turning around to continue with his lesson. As he did so, Katara got in a water bending stance and smacked the back of his head with a water whip. Pakku soaked with water whipped his head around.

"So this is what you want. You want a fight little girl, then you can have it." Pakku threw a jet of water towards Katara which she avoided easily used to that from training with Zuko and Iroh. Katara froze the water behind him catching him off guard, and threw another water whip at him. She then started throwing frozen water balls at him, which he barely diverted. She slid over in front of him and took hold of the water from the fountain and created a large wave that was directed towards Pakku. Pakku sensed the wave before hand and froze it. Katara who lost concentration, was suddenly captured in a ice prison. Katara started wriggling in and out and it started to melt slightly from her fire bending. She raised her body temperature so it could melt all the way from the icy prison.

"Hey give that back," Katara yelled at Pakku. Pakku looked up at her and sighed.

"Why?" Pakku asked simply enough.

"That's mine; my grandmother gave it to me. It's the last reminded of my mother, now give it back!" Katara yelled threatening him with a fireball.

"No, this is mine; I made this for the woman I love over sixty years ago. She left suddenly one day and never returned." Pakku said quietly. Katara gasped at what Pakku said.

"You were supposed to marry Gran? No wonder she left you," Katara said quietly putting her hand out to take the necklace back from his hand. He handed it back to her and said that she should be here at 6 A.M the next morning to get started with her lesson.

"Why teach me?" Katara asked as she controlled her emotions.

"You have proved yourself to be a good fighter, let's hope you can keep up."

"Oh I can, I was a fire bending prodigy. Became a master when I was nine." Katara stated about to walk away.

"You're a double bender?" Pakku asked shocked. He looked at her and waited for her response. She nodded her head and looked at him.

"Why, what's the big deal about a double bender?" Katara asked knowing already, just wanting to see what he would say.

"You're the first double bender I have seen in over fifty years. They have all been executed on orders of the Fire Lord."

"Well I'm not the only one, and the other one I know is a master as well." Katara said as she walked away leaving a shocked Pakku, surprised Aang, and a chuckling Zuko behind in the training grounds.

* * *

><p>"Hello little duck," Ursa greeted warmly as Katara walked into the library.<p>

"Hello Ursa," Katara smiled. She looked around the library to see it filled with thousands of books and scrolls.

"How was your lesson?"

"Bad, Master Pakku wouldn't teach me, the he sent me to the healing huts and after the lesson was over me and Zuko went to Aangs lesson. Me and Pakku got into an argument because he wouldn't teach me and so we fought, and I found out her asked my grandmother to marry him, but she ran off to the Southern Water Tribe before they could get married because she couldn't handle an arranged marriage. After that he told me to be up at 6 A.M. tomorrow morning for lessons. I guess there was a good side to it to." Katara said as she started to ramble.

"Dear? Why couldn't you just ask me to teach you?" Ursa asked as Katara looked at her dumbfounded, then realization hit her.

* * *

><p>Hey people, did you like this chapter, or was it too rushed? Anywho to get to the point, chapter one is about to be finished being rewritten and im about to repost it, care to look and comment if you like what I did. Also should Ursa join them on their journey to find a earth bending teacher?<p>

-Patty cake rocks-

PPS! i want more reviews. I will hold hostage until i get at least five reviews i will update sooner and i barely gotten reviews for the past few chapters.. They make me happier and make me write faster to please my reviewers...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Authors Note: :D Meh is on spring break :) so you shall get a few chapters (hopefully if I'm not working) But I might be going out of town this weekend and I get the computer for the week of typing :D

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>"I thought I told you to be here at 6 o'clock sharp." Pakku stated as Katara walked up to the arena. Ursa, Zuko, Iroh, Aang, and Sokka all walked behind her to watch her first official lesson. Ursa created a small row of seats so they could all watch from a nice distance.<p>

"You did, but they insisted on coming," Katara said as she waved her hand towards the group of people that came to watch her lesson. Pakku shook his head and muttered under his breath.

"So, what are you able to do?" Pakku questioned as he paced around, the other students staring at him in shock at how he was treating the new student. Katara fiddled with her hair sheepishly.

"Not much really. There are no masters in the South."

"So basically you're at beginner level?" Katara nodded her head and he sighed.

"First try to create a wave." Katara nodded her head. She turned around and walked towards the fountain. She felt the push and pull of the water and slowly imagined a wave forming, and a few moments later a rather large wave was under her control. The other students looked at her skill in amazement, and Pakku just looked at her.

"Ok so you can create a wave. Are you able to create a whirlpool?" Katara shook her head no. Pakku sighed once again, and the lesson continued like this throughout the entire day. Many of the moves were familiar to her since they were just like fire bending, so she caught on very easily. The other students were glaring at her in jealousy because they were not that quick of a learner. Pakku took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Class dismissed. You stay here." Pakku said as he pointed at Katara. All of the students heaved a sigh and Katara just sighed in content with what she did today.

"How are you able to master everything that I taught you so quickly?" Pakku questioned in amazement. Katara looked at him sheepishly.

"I am a fire bending prodigy after all," Katara said shrugging as if it didn't matter.

"The moves are similar and familiar to me," Katara explained. Pakku nodded his head as he understood what she meant.

"So basically, you're incorporating your fire bending and water bending moves?" Pakku questioned as Katara nodded her head yes with the explanation he gave her.

"That was a really smart thing to do," Pakku praised, giving Katara a small smile. Katara smiled in return. Pakku allowed her to leave. She walked over to where Sokka, Aang, Ursa, Iroh, and Zuko were sitting and grinned widely.

"Hey guys," Katara said grinning. Ursa, Zuko, and Sokka clapped for her amazing performance and Iroh and Aang grinned at her in a nice way. The all got up from their makeshift seats and stood next to her.

"Can we go to my house?" Ursa asked quietly, the mood thickening. Everyone nodded their head slowly as Ursa took the lead. The half-hour walk to Ursa's house was very quiet and solemn, while nobody dared to talk. They appeared near the end of the city and Katara saw Ursa's house come into her view of vision. Ursa sighed longingly as she neared the house. Zuko and Iroh suppressed a grimace as they saw the house.

"This is where I have lived for the past 7 years," Ursa said as the stopped at the front door of the house. Zuko and Iroh looked at the house.

"Wow," Zuko managed to utter in shock. Katara elbowed him in the gut.

"Hey!" Zuko exclaimed, rubbing his stomach. Iroh and Sokka jerked their heads in the two's directions and looked at them. Ursa suppressed a smile from forming on her face as she looked at the two.

"Anyways," Ursa said getting everyone's attention back on her. "This is where I lived for the past seven years. Let's get inside, it's getting late children." Ursa said going back to her motherly nature while Zuko and Katara followed obediently. Aang and Sokka just stared at the two with their mouths agape as they did that.

"Stop staring at them with your mouths wide open like a fish and get in there," Ursa said loudly. Iroh already walked inside behind Katara and Zuko, as Aang and Sokka followed her reluctantly.

"So this is where I've lived the past few years." Ursa stated again as she walked in, closing the front door.

"So what do you children like for dinner?" Ursa said grinning as she walked to the small kitchen. Zuko and Katara's head shot up as she said that.

"Seaweed soup," The two said in unison. Aang grimaced and Sokka was nodding in and out of it. Iroh nodded his head as Ursa looked at him for what he wanted.

"Seaweed soup it is then," Ursa said. Katara sat there quietly for a while and watched as she prepared the dinner. Sokka and Aang had themselves in a game of Pai Sho which Ursa kept in the corner of the house, with Iroh looking on at the game between the two amateurs. Katara got up from her seat silently and walked into the kitchen and started chopping up some of the seaweed.

"It takes a long time. I cooked it at home a lot," Was all Katara said as she chopped the vegetables. Ursa nodded her head silently at the explanation. Ursa walked behind her and with the pot she started to mix the ingredients together. Katara silently handed her the finely chopped seaweed and Ursa nodded her head slightly in thanks. Together, the meal came together rather quickly and was soon ready to eat. Ursa called them to the table for them to eat dinner already.

"Mhm this is good," Sokka exclaimed, as he dug into the soup once again. Zuko, Katara, and Ursa chuckled quietly at Sokka's antics. Aang tried to keep a straight face as he tried not to gag.

"Is something wrong dear?" Ursa questioned worriedly to Aang.

"I, uh don't like Water Tribe food much." Aang explained hastily.

"Do you have any rice by any chance?" Aang asked, hoping she would. She nodded her head and got up to prepare it for him.

"I've got it," Katara said as she got up and walked into the kitchen. Ursa said down and smiled to herself at the young princess's kindness. Katara found were the rice was kept and got a pan ready for rice she was about to cook. When she leaned over to reach a pot from a lower shelf, she saw something she thought she would never see again. Katara gasped in shock as she looked at the little imprints of her and Zuko's hands from when they were five. Zuko walked in to see why she had gasped and his eyes widened slightly at the sight of the imprints.

"Katara, Is something wrong dear?" Ursa said as she walked into the kitchen. She stopped at the sight of the two shocked teens.

"I thought I would never see that again," Zuko said quietly, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he leaned over Katara's shoulders to see the object.

"I…," Ursa paused for a moment.

"I brought only a few items from past. This is one of the three things I brought with me. I couldn't bear to have Ozai find out about it, or destroy it." Ursa explained sadly, with a small glint in her eyes.

"What else did you bring mother?" Zuko asked quietly. Ursa stood up straight and walked out of the room for a moment and then returned with a small chest. She opened it and revealed a portrait of Katara, Zuko, and Azula from when they were younger, all smiling happily hugging each other, with a tall, proud Lu Ten standing behind his family. Katara's eyes widened at what she saw and, tears formed in her eyes remembering when this happened. She wiped them away quickly before anyone could see them and smiled at the portrait. She turned around and continued to make the rice for Aang silently. She could hear the small chat between Iroh, Sokka, and Aang, and the hugging of the two family members. She walked out of the small kitchen silently and handed Aang his rice silently. Aang nodded his head in appreciation and starting eating it up quickly. Zuko and Ursa walked out of the kitchen, smiles still on their faces.

"What's got you so happy jerk bender?" Sokka questioned as he started stuffing his face more. Zuko and Katara both shot him a look and Katara sent Zuko a look meaning not to do anything to him for saying that.

"What's jerk bender?" Ursa questioned looking at Sokka, cutting her eyes in annoyance.

"A fire bender." Sokka said as if it were obvious. Ursa resisted the urge to laugh at the name of that.

"Did Hakoda come up with that?" Ursa questioned, laughing slightly. Sokka's face hardened at the sound of his father's head as he slowly nodded his head yes.

"Should have known he would have told you to say that to a fire bender." Ursa said chuckling. "Next time I see him he's going to get a good talking to about that."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, everyone but Katara and Zuko were asleep. Neither knew the other was awake, so they laid there in silence. Katara walked back into the kitchen and saw the imprint of their hands sitting on the counter. She sighed quietly as she ran her fingers over the small ridges left behind from their hands. She drifted slowly back into the memories of her childhood, not hearing Zuko walk up behind her.<p>

"_Why do we have to do this for?" Katara asked as she looked up to Ursa._

"_Well little duck, it's something that you can see when you're older."_

"_It's just a piece of mud though," Katara said, not wanting to get her hands filty. Ursa chuckled at the sight of her._

Katara chuckled at the memory as she held the memorabilia from her childhood.

"What's so funny?" Zuko asked causing Katara to yelp in shock. She glared at him in annoyance.

"Did you have to do that?" Zuko nodded his head silently.

"I was just… remembering what things were like back then, when we were children. We were so care free… but now….." Katara trailed off.

* * *

><p>"Katara, Zuko breakfast time," Ursa yelled into the room they were sharing. It had two beds and two night stands. Ursa didn't hear the rustle of the sheets and she found the two snuggled up to each other, exactly the same way they would do when they were children. To wake them up, Ursa gathered some water from outside and walked into the room. In a large commotion, she had the two up instantly; water dripping from their faces, large scowls covering their faces.<p>

"What was that for?" Katara and Zuko growled in unison. Katara bended the water from their bodies and threw it at the ground.

"You didn't get up," Ursa explained simply, leaving the room. Katara and Zuko trudged behind her in annoyance, and went to the kitchen. Before them, was a large bowl of pastries that they both loved dearly, causing their eyes to water in desire. Ursa laughed at the sight of the two's antics.

"Mom, what are you going to do once we leave?" Zuko asked, making the mood thicken. Ursa sighed quietly.

"I don't know. I was going to ask to come with you, but I guess yo-" Ursa was cut off by Zuko.

"Of course you can come. We'll need all the help we can get, right?" Zuko said nudging Katara with his elbow. She nodded her head, agreeing with him.

* * *

><p>Ok So here was Ch. 9 cant wait until i get to season 2 stuff its MUCH easier for me to write since im obsessed with season two and three and after war things. Anywho Review please. I need constructive criticism and it helps me become a better writer, also the other chapters that have all the changing PoV is being rewritten so beware if that changes. Au Revoir :)<p>

~Patty Cake Rocks~


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, or any of the characters.

Authors note: Well here's chapter ten. I hope you enjoy and review :( I haven't gotten any reviews since like chapter seven which makes me very sad…. Anywho I will try to make this chapter long, and I hope you enjoy it.

MHZutaraFanGirl: 1st review I see: Lol thanks about me keeping them in character, Its Extremely hard for me to do that since I Absolutely HATE writing season 1 it's really hard for me, I'm more of a season 2 or season 3 Kinda gal for that kind of writing Lol.  
>2nd review I see: The fight between Pakku and Katara, difficult to write somewhat. Not the best at writing fighting scenes, but I attempt to. Did you like how I made Arnook Ursa's Uncle? :D<br>3rd review I see and 1st one: Yes they made it to the North Pole. Did you like the fight between Zuko and Zhao? And yes I was planning on adding Ursa to the story, and I'm thinking of adding/ giving back to life characters that are dead/missing in the story, aka maybe another, or two character will be in the story *hint *hint. :D And I LOVE giving reunions. And I know, I love how I made Katara a double bender, I have like the ENTIRE story planned in my head, and Azula is going to be….. (hahaha u cant find out until later!) Another hand: OMG someone reviewed -hugs tightly- Omg I finally had someone review…. I've been so sad because only one other person reviewed and the one before that was for Ch 7 and I've been a sad birdie :(….. Also, IF I do bring a character or two back, who do you think it is?

Cassie: its ok… Thanks for the review :)

Anon: no need to dis my story. If you didn't like it why read the next chapter and review?

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Gaang returned to the palace and were greeted with an angry group of warriors.<p>

"You betrayed us!" A warrior spat.

"Insufferable fire nation firebenders trying to destroy the Northern Water Tribe!" Most of the warriors nodded their head in agreement.

"Take them to Chief Arnook. He wanted to speak with as soon as we found them." A warrior nodded his head in agreement and asked them to follow him to the throne room. He walked in to let Arnook know of their presence and walked out a few moments later. The two guards that were standing opened the doors and allowed the group to go in. They closed the doors silently as they walked into the room. They all found Chief Arnook scowling.

"Why did betray my trust Princess?" Arnook questioned as he got up from his seat and walked up to Katara.

"What do you mean Chief?" Katara question, truly confused at what he was asking.

"There is a fleet of Fire Nation ships heading towards the Northern Water Tribe." Everybody's eyes in the room widened in surprise.

"The—y what?" Katara managed to utter out.

"There is a fleet of Fire Nation Ships heading towards the Tribe!" Chief Arnook yelled in frustration.

"The best time to attack is at night. We can create small rafts and to allow the water benders to attack. They won't expect Fire Benders attacking them either. We have an advantage." Ursa spoke quietly. Everyone looked at her shocked, mostly being Katara and Zuko since they knew her since they were children, and she was their mother, well Katara's other mom. Arnook looked at her and gave her a thoughtful expression.

"Are you sure we would have an advantage?" Arnook finally stated. Ursa nodded her head silently.

"Then it's set. We are to attack at night. We will have an advantage with it being the full moon and they won't hopefully expect it."

* * *

><p>"Get on the rafts! Yes you, njo over there. Now is everyone that's a water bender on a raft." Everyone nodded their heads. Katara and Ursa had full control of the operation, and gave out orders.<p>

"Zuko and I, we will ride ahead on a raft, and create a shield of steam; when you see it, that's your signal to start attacking. Zuko and I, we will help create a diversion. Head out!" Katara exclaimed, raising her fist high in the air. She heard a roar from the crowd and saw a fleu of hands rise up along with hers. Zuko and Katara rode ahead of them on a small raft, and soon saw the first ship come into view.

"Now Zuko!" Katara exclaimed as she met his inferno with a large pillar of water, a large cloud of steam as the result. A loud horn was ringed, and Katara and Zuko created another, larger steam cloud. The water benders saw the signal and boarded the rafts for that attack.

"ATTACK!" Katara and Zuko yelled in unison. The water benders attacked ship after ship, but did not see a small boat sneak in. They have defeated a small portion of the fleet, but not enough. The bright blue sky, turned a bright red making every water bender kneel over in pain.

"The moon spirit," Katara weezed. Zuko looked at her with wide eyes as she doubled over in pain.

"Take me to the Oasis. Ursa said that's where the moon and ocean spirit are kept." Katara said quietly as Zuko rowed them back to shore.

* * *

><p>"Don't do this Zhao. This will affect us fire benders too. If you do this, the four nations will not be at peace." Iroh threatened as he stood in a defensive stance. Zhao grinned at him mercilessly as he held the moon spirit in his hands. Zhao let go of the fish and flung it into the Oasis and Iroh let his guard down slightly. With that Zhao attacked the fish, burning it. The beautiful blue sky, now a blood red; screams being heard from outside. Iroh saw Yue behind him, holding her hand to her head, with Sokka following her.<p>

"The moon spirit," Yue wheezed sadly, holding her head. "I must help. They gave me life as a child, now I must return it. It is my duty to save my tribe."

"Sokka I must. It's my duty. They gave me life, now I must return it. If I don't, then there won't be a water tribe any more. I'm sorry Sokka." Yue said as she turned towards the water oasis. She knelt down quietly, and pressed her hand against the dead koi fish. A bright light emerged, and Yue's body soon faded away, leaving a grieving Sokka to look at her, once been body. Iroh shook his head sadly, grieving for the Princess as well.

"She's a brave women for doing that," Was all Iroh said as he walked away from Sokka.

* * *

><p>"Sokka, what happened?" Katara said as she ran towards her brother. She looked at him sadly, seeing tears falling from his eyes.<p>

"She sacrificed herself," Sokka said sobbing silently. Katara looked around wondering who he was talking about.

"Who?" Katara asked confused.

"Princess Yue. The moon gave her life as a baby, she had to return it. Zhao shot the fish and it killed it, but Yue had a part of the moon in her so she gave up her life so the moon spirit could live. Zhao escaped but the ocean spirit didn't leave him unscathed. The ocean spirit went on a rampage and attacked off all of the Fire Nation ships and found Zhao." Sokka said quietly. Zuko patted his shoulder quietly, knowing the feeling of the loss he felt.

"I did it for my tribe Sokka," a voice whispered quietly, behind him.

"Yue?" Sokka asked breathlessly, eyes widening in shock. Yue nodded her head silently.

"As I child, I was born extremely sick. I wouldn't cry and I was silent. My mother and father came to the Water Oasis and begged the Moon and Ocean spirit to bless me. The spirits blessed me and gave me life. My brown hair turned white, and I soon began crying. The moon spirit gave me life as a baby, so I had to return it. If I didn't the Water Tribes would have been slaughtered." Sokka walked up to her and whispered in her ear. She mumbled in his ear that she would always too and the kissed silently, pleasuring the only kiss they ever shared. Katara and Zuko looked at the two sadly, casting the eyes aside when the kissed.

* * *

><p>"Sokka, I know you did your best and you protected her. Don't blame her death on yourself. She knew if something of that nature occurred that she would have to sacrifice herself. Do not blame her death on yourself." Arnook stated as he stood next to Sokka.<p>

"Chief Arnook, I know we've only been here a few weeks, but we must travel to the Earth Kingdom. Aang needs to find an earth bending master." Katara interrupted. Arnook nodded his head silently.

"Who would be his water bending master?" Pakku interrupted, look at Katara.

"I was thinking Ursa could finish training us. She has been a master for a very long time, as you have as well." Katara explained. Pakku shook his head no.

"I was thinking more of the lines of you doing it," Pakkua said smiling slightly. Katara's eyes lit up instantly, and started to deny the thought of that.

"The way I've heard you progressing in fire bending, incorporate your fire bending into your water bending. The moves are very similar." Pakku explained as she nodded her head. Pakku walked over to Zuko, who was standing next to her.

"Take care of her."

Pakku then walked over to Iroh and bowed. "We meet again Grand Master. Let it be peaceful and have a safe trip." Pakku stopped at Ursa and bowed, head nearly touching the ground.

"Princess Ursa. It is such a wonder to be in your presence. I hope we meet again, just not in these circumstances."

"No need to bow to me Master Pakku. It is an honor to finally meet you, hearing all about you is music to my ears."

* * *

><p>"Aang what do you mean Bumi said that you had to find a girl who listens to the earth, whatever that is supposed to mean?" Sokka whined. Katara and Zuko just rolled their eyes and kept their eyes focused on everything except those two. Iroh and Ursa laughed at their antics and kept chatting amongst themselves.<p>

"We need to land and set up camp. Appa's been flying way too long without any rest." Katara said to Aang as they were flying. They group slowly started to descend, and they came near an open field.

"This seems like a good place." Everyone murmured in agreement and grabbed their belongings from the saddle and took them down to the campsite.

"Sokka, Aang go collect some fire wood, Zuko set the tents up for me please, Uh Iroh Ursa, I don't know what you should do so I guess stay put. I'll go catch some fish for dinner." Katara directed as everyone went in different directions. She walked in the opposite direction, seeing a waterfall as they flew past. As she soon neared the waterfall, she smiled finally happy to be around her element again. She saw plenty of fish in the river and bended them into the shore, and froze them so they couldn't escape. She bent the water into different forms and shapes to see what she could create. After a while, she got bored of creating shapes and walked back to the shore. She bent the water out of her hair and collected the frozen fish and started to head back to the campsite. When Katara reached the campsite, a fire greeted her and Sokka, Zuko, Aang, Iroh, and Ursa sat in a circle around the fire chatting.

"Guys, dinner," Katara said quietly. Ursa looked up at her and looked down at the fish.

"How are we suppose to cook it?" Sokka questioned, staring at the food wearily.

"Put it on a stick, roast it?" Zuko said as if it were obvious. Aang cleared his throat awkwardly.

"What am I suppose to eat?" Katara's eyes widened, as she forgot that Aang was a vegetarian.

"Uh, I'll go get some fruit. Does anyone want to come with to help me look for them?" Ursa stood up and walked towards her. Katara smiled and the two started to walk in the other direction. They walked to the same area that Katara was at a few moments ago, and went to the river bed. They both saw a bush filled with berries and bent down to pick them.

"So, Katara how have you been?" Ursa asked quietly. Katara shrugged, not really answering her question. Ursa sighed and set down the berries beside her and looked towards Katara.

"Katara, you should know better than not to lie. I helped raised you to and I know when something is wrong." Ursa said quietly. Katara just stared at her and sighed.

"I just miss my mother." Katara said quietly, Ursa's eyes shot up instantly, sympathy in them.

"I know, you're like my other mother too, since Dad and I lived in the Fire Nation, but I still miss her. It was Yon Rah who killed her and took her body." Ursa continued to look at her silently. She slow rose from where she was kneeling and walked over to Katara and hugged her. Katara stilled for a moment then wrapped her arms around her, wanting a mother's comfort, only receiving it from her actual mother and Ursa. Ursa silently let go of her, and they both stood up, returning back to the campsite. Katara once again saw the group chatting and cleared her throat again to get their attention. Aang's eyes lit up as he saw the fruit and ran over to Katara, thanking her for the berries. Katara smiled at his eagerness and walked over to Zuko and Sokka, sitting between the two.

* * *

><p>Ok, so the beginning was written like a week ago . I had so many tests to study for and I was spasing out majorly. Anywho I just finished this. Happy April Fool's Day my Lovelies. I will try to start on the next chapter tonight, but I have a lot of studying to do, so be aware. Also for updating, I will TRY to update every 2-3 weeks if not sooner, depending on my schedule. I will probably end up writing a bit on Friday since there is no school, so POSSIBLY expect a chapter up by then, I don't know yet.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own

Authors Note: Well, this is chapter 11. I will try to update more often and please, please review. And thanks for everyone that did review and/or add me to story alert and favorite story.

Moonwillow: Yea, I know not the best, but I'm trying as hard as I can.

AND You now have another Makkora shipper :) they remind me of Zuko and Katara. I just finished watching the premiere on TV and I loved it. And Lin Bei Fong is SO like Toph. Also is it me or does Mako kinda look like a really really hot Zuko? (not that he isn't already –drools-)\

Sharpay Evans 11: If you read this lol. k Thanks so much for the review! :) And i was thinking the same thing. I just wanted to see what other peoples opinions where so ya!

* * *

><p>"Ok, so you are telling me that King Bumi said you have to find someone who will 'listen to the earth'" Sokka questioned, looking back at Aang. Aang nodded his head and Sokka sighed. Katara and Zuko were off to practice with Ursa and Iroh to show off their, more advanced, fire bending skills. The group had come into a village outside of a city called Gaoling, and decided to make a small campsite while Aang went off to search for an Earth Bending teacher. Sokka, left all alone decided he would watch Katara and Zuko's bending practice. He heard yelling off in the distance that Katara and Zuko went that morning, and assumed they were in one of their usual arguments.<p>

"CHILDREN STOP," Ursa yelled, gathering the two's attention.

"Zuko, stop provoking Katara into attacking you, Katara you need to stop playing pranks on him." The two teenagers looked at the ground ashamed, embarrassed at being scolded for their wrong goings.

"Now, I'm here to test both of your skills. Katara, you go first since I have never seen you fire bend. Basic's first, then advanced if pass my evaluation." Katara nodded her head and stepped into stance. Katara took a deep breath, and a punched a few fireballs at a target that was set up. She sent dozens of fireballs at the target, then after the target was burnt to a crisp, fire daggers appeared in her hand, and Katara flung them into a tree behind Ursa. Sokka visibly flinched at how deadly and intimidating his sister could be. Katara created an arc of fire, and sent it towards the small tree, cutting it in half. She then upped her ferocity, having the bright yellowish orange flame, turn an ice blue color. Ursa's eyes opened slightly at the blue flame, but said nothing. Katara stepped into the defensive stance, surrounding herself in a wall of blue fire. A few minutes later, the wall disappeared instantly, and revealed a panting Katara. Ursa stood there in shock before clapping at the performance. Iroh and Zuko started clapping as well and praised her on her performance. Sokka stood there with his mouth agape before clapping slightly. Katara turned to her brother and smiled slightly, at his acceptance of her being a fire bender. Katara passed Ursa's test, now it was time for Zuko to pass his mother's test. He was actually as strong and good, if not better than Azula because he and Katara trained. He never told anybody aside from Lu Ten, so he was the only one that truly knew how well Zuko was a fire bending.

"Zuko, come forward. Don't hold back, I am truly curious to see how well your skills have developed. From what I hear, you and Katara are an unstoppable team. Iroh praises you very much. Don't be afraid." Ursa coaxed softly. Zuko nodded his head slowly and took a deep breath, just as Katara did.

Zuko took a deep breath and summoned the fire to his hand, light flickering about. Ursa produced another target for Zuko to use, which he was grateful for, and started to aim at the center of the target. Approximately twenty fireballs hit the center of the target. He 'tripped' and while on his back knocked the imaginary enemy down on their feet breaking their root. Iroh raised an eyebrow at that move. He then hopped up, sent a line of fireballs at the 'attacker' and got into a defensive stance. He concentrated harder, like Katara did and created a wall of blue fire blocking all 'attacks' out of his way. He created an inferno of blue fire, sending it at the tree and burning it to a crisp. After the tree dissipated, he stopped his attack and panted as he looked at his mother. Ursa looked at him wide eyed, as Iroh did too. Katara on the other hand grinned, knowing that their practices in the palace helped him achieve that level of fire bending. Ursa stood and looked at her little boy while Iroh just looked at him in plain awe. Iroh stepped forward, opening his mouth thinking of something to say.

"Zuko, that was beyond amazing. Why have you never showed me any of this? It was spectacular!" Iroh praised, grinning at his panting and sweating nephew. Ursa looked at him too, wondering the some question as well.

"I didn't want to be put through the rigorous training Azula went through. I have been this well of a bender since I was 8. When Azula started the training, she used to come to me because she would have so many burns from her training with Father. That's why I never told anyone, well aside from Katara. She was already a master by then though." Zuko shrugged, not really caring about his childhood very much. Iroh and Ursa looked at Katara and Zuko in wonder.

"You were a master at eight?" Ursa questioned. Katara nodded her head in conformation as she looked at Zuko.

"Zuko taught me everything he was taught that day and when I mastered literally everything that he knew, I went to Lu Ten. I knew Lu Ten would keep my secret, so I then started to train with him. On my eighth birthday, Lu Ten declared me a master." Katara explained to Ursa. Iroh and Zuko already heard this already. Ursa nodded her head once again, silently.

"Guys! Guess what!" Aang exclaimed, rushing through the bushed running into the clearing with a grin on his face. The group turned to look at him, questioning looks all covering their faces.

"There's this competition in the city. I went asking around, and I bet I could find an earth bending teacher there!" Aang exclaimed, everyone looking at him with amusing looks on their faces at Aang's enthusiasm. Katara shrugged, not really caring. The group members murmured in agreement, and they all started to head back to the campsite to gather their belongings together to put onto Appa.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Katara said sweetly as two boys passed. The two boys stopped what they were doing and stared at her, with googily eyes.<p>

"Do you two boys," Katara paused before smiling seductively at the two boys, "Do you two boys know how to get to the earth rumbles? My friends, well we're new to town and we wanted to see the earth rumble championships. They are very well known," Katara murmured seductively before smiling.

"Well uh, the-, they are in the uhm, they are at the end of the city limits." The taller, seemed to be older boy stated with googily eyes. Katara snapped out of her seduction, and smiled at them before running off into the alley, leaving the two boys to stare off at her.

"Guys!" Katara yelled, catching up to the rest of the group. Everyone turned to look at her with curious eyes.

"The Earth Rumbles are at the outskirts of town."

"How did you find out?"

"I have my ways!" Katara huffed, crossing her arms to look at Sokka. He stood up just as stubborn as she, and didn't back down. Zuko rolled his eyes and grabbed Katara by her arm dragging her out of her brother's sight. Katara turned and glared at him as he pulled her across the street. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at who was down the street, confusing Zuko.

"What's got you all shocked Katara?" Katara pointed over near the inn she was staring at.

"Mai and Ty Lee," Katara whispered, shocked. Zuko stood next to her, gaping at the two girls just like Katara was.

* * *

><p>"Well hello there!" Ty Lee exclaimed. The vendor rolled their eyes and asked what the acrobat wanted to buy.<p>

"Can I have a bag of bananas, moon-peaches, and some papaya please?" The vendor nodded her head and started to gather the fruits the young acrobat ordered.

"I'm bored. Is there anything else we can do Ty?" Mai questioned, looking at the acrobat with a boring glint in her eye. Ty Lee shrugged and looked over Mai's shoulder gaping at who she was seeing. Mai raised her eyebrow and turned around. A small gasp emitted from her lips as she looked at who she thought was dead.

"I thought Azula said that she was dead Ty." Mai stated. Ty Lee kept looking at the two and left Mai to go greet them. Ty Lee cart wheeled over to Zuko and Katara. The two saw Ty Lee start to run towards them and took off. Mai and Ty Lee on the other hand were much quicker and caught up to them in record time. The two pairs glared at each other before letting down their defenses.

"Where's Azula at?" Katara spoke quietly, not looking into the acrobat and knife wielders eyes. The two friends shared a look before sighing.

"Why do you assume we are with Azula?" Mai questioned peering at her two old friends, whom she hasn't seen in many years. Ty Lee nodding her head wondering the same question. Zuko rolled his eyes and looked at Katara.

"Hm. Maybe you three were best friends and used to play pranks on us all the time?" Katara tapped her feet waiting for an answer. Not getting one, she continued. "Or maybe it was when you planned ways to tease and bug us? Hmmmmmmm." Katara tapped her foot impatiently once again waiting a response from the knife wielder and acrobat.

"Azula, she got to…..self-centered," Mai started. Ty Lee nodded her head.

"Ha, like she wasn't before?" Zuko snorted.

"Well, she's much worse than she was before Zuko. It's like ten times worse. If you think what we did to you when we were children was bad, next time you ever see her you'll wish you weren't related,"

"So, like I asked before. Where is Azula at Mai, Ty?" Katara questioned once again trying to get to the point again, putting her hands on her hip waiting for an answer from her two old friends. Mai and Ty Lee sighed.

"Azula's in Omashu. She wanted us to track the Avatar to give to her father, but we came here and decided not to. From what I have heard he is only a little boy. Do you by any chance know who he is?" Katara and Zuko shared a look before answering.

"Mai, Ty Lee are you willing to betray your nation?" Katara questioned, Zuko nodded his head looking at them waiting for their responses. Mai and Ty Lee's eyes widened at the request.

"What do you mean by 'betray your nation?'" Ty Lee questioned.

"Well Ty, do you want to help end this war?" Zuko questioned. Ty Lee nodded her head up and down.

"I'm tired of having to follow everyone's orders. You know how it was like back home, which is meaning you as well Katara. I guess I'm in. Azula has gone too far and I don't like it. I'm tired of following her orders. I will help you." Ty Lee bowed down to Zuko giving him her loyalty. Mai peered at Ty Lee and bowed as well.

"I will help as well. Like Ty Lee, I am tired of following her around like a puppy all day, and it's getting on my nerves."

"Well Ty Lee, Mai. I would like to officially introduce you to Princess Katara, Master to the Avatar, and Master double bender." Zuko stated proudly, leaving a small smile on his face. Katara smiled warmly at her three friends, trying not to laugh at their reactions to her being a bender, and a double bender at that.

"YOU'RE A DOUBLE BENDER?" Mai and Ty Lee yelled in unison. Katara nodded her head and smiled.

"Well come on, I want to introduce you to the Avatar." Katara said smiling warmly at her two friends.

"Zuko, go tell Ursa and Iroh that Ty and Mai are coming," Katara explained in tribe tongue. (water tribe dialect. I will just call it tribe tongue since it's not so long and it makes in simpler on me). Zuko nodded his head and walked ahead of the trio of girls and ran ahead to warn the rest of the Gaang.

"What did you say Kata?" Ty Lee questioned, Mai wondering the same thing.

"I told him to warn our group that you are coming." Katara explained.

"Your group?" Mai arched an eyebrow and Katara blushed.

"You'll see soon enough. Also as of right now we are searching for an earth bender willing to teach the Avatar earth bending."

"Wait, I just remembered something. Azula said after Lady Ursa left the palace mysteriously that the last water bender of the Southern Water tribe was killed. How are you alive? We knew you were the bender, but how are you alive?" Mai questioned in a monotone voice, with a bit of curiosity in it. Katara took a deep breath.

"Sokka and I, Sokka is my brother by the way, uhm we were having a snowball fight. Suddenly the Southern Raiders come and attack my village. I ran to my house and I saw Yon Rah questioning my mother. Yon Rah saw me and taunted my mother. My mother sacrificed herself for me. Yon Rah was even sadistic enough to take her body from us. There was blood on the floor and that was the last time I ever saw her." Katara's voiced coldly. Mai and Ty Lee's eyes widened.

"Oh Katara." Ty Lee said sympathetically before pulling her into a hug. Mai walked over to the two and joined the hug as well.

"Thanks you guys." Katara said looking up to her two friends. They nodded their heads.

"Wait." Ty Lee thought aloud.

"Mai, when Azula got that new servant didn't that remind you of Katara when we first saw her?" Ty lee questioned peering at Mai. Mai took a moment before thinking.

"As a matter of fact it kinda did. She looked exactly like you Kata. Ozai said that she was from the southern water tribe and was their cheiftess. She was Azula and Zuko's care taker after Ursa left. Zuko rarely saw her, but Azula saw her all the time." Katara looked over and looked at Mai and Ty Lee.

"Wait, so you're saying that the Southern Cheiftess became Zuko's and Azula's care takers?" Mai and Ty Lee nodded their heads. Katara took off from the conversation and ran off to where the campsite was, were everyone else was at. After a few moments, Mai and Ty Lee followed her. When they reached the campsite, they were shocked at who was sitting there.

"Uncle!" Katara exclaimed. Iroh turned from his conversation with Ursa and looked at Katara.

"Yes?"

"Zuko told you who we ran into right?" Iroh nodded his head.

"Well, Mai, Ty Lee come out I know you ran after me."

The two came out from behind the tree and grinned sheepishly. Ty Lee and Mai bowed down at Ursa in respect, and then hugged her quickly. They turned to Iroh and did the same thing to him.

"Ok, you know Uncle and Ursa already, obviously. Mai, Ty I would like you to meet Aang, the Avatar." Aang got up from his seat near the campfire and shook the girl's hands.

"And I would like to introduce Sokka, my older brother." Katara lead them over to Sokka who looked at them skeptically, before begrudgingly shaking their hands.

"He's a cutie!" Ty Lee whispered to Mai, who rolled her eyes.

"Anywho I need to ask Iroh something, and Zuko as well." Katara stated quietly. Sokka and Aang knowing that voice walked off together towards the village to search for the Earth Rumble.

"Iroh, after Ursa left, is it true that there was a water tribe woman who became Zuko and Azula's care taker?" Iroh nodded his head silently.

"Yea, she was mine and Azula's care taker. I barely saw her since she was to serve Azula. She did see me right before I was banished though." Zuko wondered aloud.

"Did you father say anything about her?"

"Uhm not that I know of." Zuko scratched his head. Iroh on the other hand had an unreadable expression on his face, all joy falling from it.

"I listened to him as he said that she was to serve Zuko and Azula. He said that she was the Cheiftess of the Southern Tribe." Ursa's eyes widened in shock as she gasped. Katara had unreadable look on her face as well.

"She's….she's alive…" Katara whispered dropping down to her knees, tears falling from her eyes.

"Zuko get Sokka!" Ursa exclaimed. Zuko ran out of the campsite to get Sokka so he can hear the news as well. Zuko returned with a confused Sokka following him. His eyes narrowed to an icy blue as he saw his sister weeping loudly.

"What did you do?" He screeched, dropping down to comfort his sister. Katara sniffled as she looked up to him.

"Mom … she's alive Sokka." Katara whispered.

* * *

><p>And that my friends, is the end of chapter 11! Well what do you think? Mai and Ty Lee were introduced to Sokka and Aang in this chapter and well Kya is… Well alive. REVIEW PLEASE!<p>

P.S Did ya know Zuko is still alive in LoK? Old People Zutara xD


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Authors Note: Ok so how was the last chapter. Also who else is falling in with love Makkorra? It reminds me SO much of Zuko and Katara. I read on avatar wiki that Mako was based off Zuko but not with as much 'angst' hahah. I think they like act the same way. Anywho, here's the next chapter.

Cupcakes.: Yes he's alive and so is Kya and many other characters possibly *hint *hint Lol

ComicCartoonFreak13: Hahaha yes old people Zutara, nothing to fluffy you could say for old people. I swear to god that Korra and Mako are like somehow both related to Zuko and Katara. For instance, if Katara had an affair with Zuko when she was really young, Korra's mother could have been Kataras daughter, without Aang knowing. And Mako looks and acts like Zuko. I already believe that somehow that that is Zuko's great-nephew you could say. –shrug- I would think that anyways. Lol and I know it was random :3 I tend to ramble about that sorta stuff I guess xD An another hand, Kya wasn't treated TOO horribly like Azula's servants in the series. I guess Azula in my story, isn't as selfish and self centered, I plan on making Azula totally different in the story. And what im saying is that she treated Kya nicer than other servants since I guess you could say she reminded her of Katara, which reminded her of her own mother. Azula looked to Kya as a mother figure after Ursa left I guess. Sorry if my rambling confused you.

* * *

><p>"I listened to him as he said that she was to serve Zuko and Azula. He said that she was the Cheiftess of the Southern Tribe." Ursa's eyes widened in shock as she gasped. Katara had unreadable look on her face as well.<p>

"She's….she's alive…" Katara whispered dropping down to her knees, tears falling from her eyes.

"Zuko get Sokka!" Ursa exclaimed. Zuko ran out of the campsite to get Sokka so he can hear the news as well. Zuko returned with a confused Sokka following him. His eyes narrowed to an icy blue as he saw his sister weeping loudly.

"What did you do?" He screeched, dropping down to comfort his sister. Katara sniffled as she glanced up at him.

"Mom … she's alive Sokka." Katara whispered. Sokka dropped down to his knees and hugged Katara tightly. Sokka let go of her and looked at her confused.

"How is she still alive Kata?"

"She became Azula and Zuko's caretaker. Mainly Azula, except right before Zuko was banished."

"Eh hem." Mai cleared her throat getting the siblings attention. The two gazed at her wondering what she wanted.

"What?" Katara and Sokka exclaimed greif covering their faces.

"Uhm well yea see. She's back at our camp. Azula ordered her to come with Ty and me to help us." Mai explained. Ty Lee nodded her head. Katara and Sokka's heads shot in a heartbeat looking at them with uncertainty.

"How do I know you're not lying Mai?"

"Do you think I would lie to you about something like this Katara?"

"Possibly. We certainly don't know who you're loyal to right now. You can turn your backs on us at any moment." Katara crossed her arms as she stood up to glare at the noblewoman. Mai snorted frustrated and glared at Katara.

"Katara wouldn't you still go with? I mean mom might be with her if she's telling the truth." Sokka reasoned.

"Fine," Katara huffed glaring daggers at Mai, who just rolled her eyes.

"Zuko your coming with me," Katara stated and he nodded his head. Mai and Ty Lee walked out of the campsite and started to head towards the city again.

"How long exactly has this woman been working for you?"

"Not very long. Ty and I, we normally let her rest since Azula makes and forces her to do so much. So her time with us is that 'vacation' you can call it," Mai explained as they continued their walk to the campsite, to hopefully greet Katara's once thought dead mother. The group continued to walk through brush and shrubs and they finally reached the campsite. Mai walked into the large tent, as you would call it that is, and started to speak to someone. A few minutes later, a middle aged woman walked out holding a towel. The woman dropped the towel and stared at the teenager in front of her. Tears fell down her face as she ran towards Katara. Katara was too shocked to register what was happening, until she hugged the woman whom she missed the most in the whole world.

"Momma." Katara gasped, tears falling from her eyes like rain during a thunderstorm.

"My little snow-bear," Kya murmured into her daughter's hair, looking at her. Zuko smiled sadly at the bittersweet reunion and watched as the mother and daughter hugged before letting go of each other.

"Come I wanna show you something," Katara murmured to Kya and she nodded her head. She paused before they met.

"I guess you have already been introduced to Ty Lee and Mai. If you don't remember Mom, this is Zuko. There's uhm well it's a really long story." Katara laughed slightly at the irony.

"Hello Cheiftess Kya," Zuko said softly before bowing down in front of Kya in respect as he did for Hakoda.

"Hello Prince Zuko," Kya spoke quietly, looking at him with gratitude in her eyes.

"Mom, we need to get to our campsite. I want to show you something." Katara said once again. Kya nodded her head and started to follow Katara in the other direction to her campsite. As they walked through the village, Katara and Kya were knocked down from someone running past them at a very high speed. The person stopped and turned back around.

"Sorry Katara!" Aang exclaimed, wide eyes. He pulled her to her feet, and helped the woman that was with her.

"Who's this Katara? We already have enough people traveling with us right now." Aang whined. Katara glared daggers at him.

"Go to the campsite and tell Uncle that we're almost there. Alright?"

"Alright!" With that Aang took off towards the campsite at top-speed. Katara, Zuko, Kya, Mai, and Ty Lee on the other hand took ten minutes to get there. When they reached the campsite Katara smiled and ran towards Sokka, engulfing him in a bear hug.

"Look Sokka," Katara said, pointing at their mother smiling. Sokka dropped Katara and ran towards their mother hugging her instantly.

"Mom!" Sokka exclaimed before giving his mother a bear-hug squishing her tightly not allowing her to breathe.

"Sokka!" Kya managed to squeak as he knocked the breath out of her. Literally. Sokka looked at her wide-eyed before fainting at the sight of his long-lost mother. Aang's eyes widened at the word 'mother' and sat down on the ground processing the new information.

"Ah General Iroh. Nice to see you again," Kya shook Iroh's hand and turned to Ursa.

"Mom, this is Princess Ursa. Zuko's mother." Katara said quietly. Kya nodded her head.

"Alright. But can I ask you one thing Katara?" Katara nodded her head at her mother.

"How do you know Mai, Ty Lee, Zuko, and Iroh?"

"I i- It's a really long story." Katara sighed.

"Well it seems we have plenty of time right now," Kya pointed out.

"Ok, so you remember how Dad and I would have our 'bonding father-daughter time' for like those four to six months?" Kya nodded her head.

"Well we would go to the Fire Nation. Ursa and Dad were best friends as children and after Zuko and I was born the decided that we would visit each other and become friends. Ursa taught Zuko and me many things including how to be a water tribe prince and princess. After our regular history lessons and etiquette lessons, well Zuko and I would practice together. When we were there that when we discovered that I was water bender because I threw a tantrum at Zuko."

"Wait you would practice with Zuko?" Kya arched a brow at her daughter. Katara blushed bright red and nodded her head.

"Well I kinda didn't practice in water bending. I practiced fire bending." Kya's eyes widened, her mouth dropped in shock, and she continued to gape like a fish out of water.

"You're a fire bender?" Kya exclaimed. Katara nodded her head.

"A Master fire bender at that. I'm a master double bender. I just recently mastered water bending at the North Pole a couple months ago where we discovered Ursa." Kya stared at her daughter in awe.

"Ok so basically you were raised a princess of two different nation, a master double bender, and you are friends with the Avatar, Fire Lady, two Fire Princes, and two noblewomen," Katara nodded her head.

"Wow. That's just so… so much to take in." Kya muttered quietly. Soon she heard a sound coming across the campsite and soon saw Sokka starting to wake up. He caught sight of her again and faint at the sight of his 'once-dead' mother. Kya rolled her eyes as she watched her son. She got up from her spot near the campfire and walked over to Zuko.

"I need to speak with you," Kya spoke. Katara arched an eyebrow and watched her mother interact with Zuko. Zuko looked to Katara confused and she shrugged not knowing what her mother wanted to talk about with him. He got up and followed her into the shrubs. She stopped and looked at him.

"So that's how you knew Katara," Kya spoke quietly. Zuko nodded his head. His head shot up with confusion covering his face.

"How did you know I knew Katara?"

"I watched you start a letter with her name on it. Why were you going to write her a letter anyways?"

"I wanted her to know that I was going to be in an Agni Kai, and that I loved her if I didn't make it, and to tell her that I was sorry for anything that I have ever done to her when we were children."

"You never finished it. Why?"

"If I had finished it and sent it to her, she would have came here in a heartbeat and single-handedly killed Ozai out of rage. She would have killed him with white fire, which we are both capable of bending to our will at any time. She mastered it rather easily, but then again she was more of a prodigy than Azula was." Zuko shrugged, not really wanting to talk about this with Katara's mother.

"More of a prodigy than Azula?" Kya exclaimed, shock in her voice.

"She mastered fire bending when she was eight. We trained together all the time and practiced often. We became an unstoppable team. But I guess after my mother's disappearance and your 'death' Katara stopped coming to visit."

* * *

><p>"Princess, the Fire Lord has requested your presence in the throne room immediately," Azula nodded her head as the servant walked out of her room. She stood up from her vanity and left her chambers to leave for the throne room. As she glided through the halls she could hear servants gossiping about how Nobleman blah did this and noblewomen it did that.<p>

"Good Morning Princess," Two gaurds stated who stood at the front of the throne room as they opened the doors for her. She walked into the throne room and bwed down in front of her father and then waited for his word.

"My Daughter," Ozai sneered slightly. Azula looked up at her father and plastered a fake smile onto her face.

"Yes Father?" Azula asked as she looked up to her father.

"I need a report on how your search for your pathetic brother and uncle is going."

"Mai and Ty Lee are in Gaoling. As of right now, there are no reported sights them."

"If they can't do it themselves," Ozai sneered "At least try and do it yourself. Send a messenger hawk telling them you are going to assist in the capture of your pathetic brother and Uncle. Azula nodded her head, bowed once again, got up, and left to her chambers.

* * *

><p>"Guys we need to figure out where the earth bending tournament is,"<p>

"Yea! I almost forgot about that Katara. We need to find 'earth rumble' as they put it and see if we can find a master there for Aang," Sokka exclaimed. Sokka eventually woke up and didn't faint at the sight of his mother, which he was still trying to register how it was possible that she was alive, and they had caught up.

"If you didn't forget you big dolt, I found out where it is, so come on!" Katara exclaimed. Sokka, Aang Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko stood up and left with her. Zuko stopped abruptly and turned to look at the elder members of their group.

"Aren't you coming?" Iroh laughed loudly and shook his head no.

"Sorry my son, but I have no patience to dealing with fighting right now." Zuko nodded his head and caught up to the other members of the group. They had nearly reached the end of the forest, and started to get within the villages sight. Katara led them towards the slums of the city after wandering around for nearly an hour. They saw a large gate with people, mostly people of the slums, going in. The group walked up to the gate and large man.

"Tickets?"

"We don't have tickets but I have a plenty of money if that will work," Katara spoke quietly. The man nodded his head and Katara handed him a 5 gold coins. He allowed the large group of teenagers into the arena.

"Let's get front row seats!" Sokka exclaimed, smile plastered on his face, jumping up and down. Katara sighed and nodded her head.

"I can't believe nobody wanted to sit in the front row w-" Sokka was cut off by the announcer.

"WELCOME TO EARTH RUMBLE SIX!" The announcer yelled.

"We have tonight, the best of the best. Whoever wins gets to fight the champion for a chance to win twenty-thousand gold coins. Up next is The Boulder and his opponent is The Phoenix. Begin!" With that the two opponents began the fight. The Boulder, as they call him, was very impatient and attack instantly. The Phoenix dodged the attack, and sent a nicely sized boulder at him. The Boulder was knocked back at the attack, not prepared for it. In retaliation, he brought up a high earth wall and flung it at the earthbender. The Phoenix dropped down into the ground causing the earth wall to be flung into the stands right where the Gaang was sitting. The boulder stomped down hard onto the ground and brought the Phoenix back above and threw him out of the ring. The bell rang, and the fight was over.

"This match goes to THE BOULDER!" The announcer yelled into the microphone. Sokka whooped and the rest of his group glared at him.

"NEXT UP IS THE BOULDER AND THE SIX TIME WINNER OF THE EARTH RUMBLE…. THE BLIND BANDIT!"

"BOOO," Sokka yelled out. Suddenly a little girl, barely even the age of a teenager walked out into the stadium.

"PRESENTING…. THE BLIND BANDIT!"

* * *

><p>Well How was this chapter? This took me about 3 hours to write so enjoy! Please review, I would love to hear what you say about my story and I would respond as truthfully and honestly as I can. :) Also i will try to get another chapter up soon, most likely this week or even tomorrow on how much i write tonight. Expect updates more frequently :D<p>

-Patty Cake Rocks-


	13. Chapter 13

nmuDisclaimer: I don't own

Author's note: Well here's chapter 13, how did you like the last chapter?

ComicCartoonFreak13: Yea, this is going to be totally different from the series, more family centric you could say, the same adventures and stuff though. Yea and Azula will eventually see what Ozai has done and leave. Yes Toph is FINALLY entering the picture, and Azula catches up with them. At that moment she hasn't left the FN yet but she will near season three. Also yes I will have Zutara fluff coming soon Curious though, would you wan't filler chapters? I don't mind writing them they just take up my energy when I have this like thingymabobber planned out Lol. I try not to add many O.C's unless they are NEEDED in the story. Also I just realized something, if Mako and Korra are related to Zuko and Katara Makorra wouldn't exist.. :|

TsundareGamer : Curious, does it make it because Aang is oblivious to things, if not can you tell me why? :D

QuietShadowz: Thanks for the review and I pictured that IF sokka and katas mom and all them were reunited sokka would have fainted, he's such a pansy Lol. Now I shall present TOPH to the chapter in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 GO READ Lol

Also THANK YOU SOOO MUCH for all of the reviews, story alerts and, favorite authors for me :) Also a heads up, I will try to update on Fridays after I get home from class. :)

* * *

><p>"NEXT UP IS THE BOULDER AND THE SIX TIME WINNER OF THE EARTH RUMBLE…. THE BLIND BANDIT!"<p>

"BOOO," Sokka yelled out. Suddenly a little girl, barely even the age of a teenager walked out into the stadium.

"PRESENTING…THE BLIND BANDIT!"

"This must be some sick joke," Katara muttered as she stared at the little girl, barely the age of even a teenager.

"If they put her in the arena she must be good," Zuko pointed out. Katara huffed and narrowed her eyes in annoyance. The little girl smirked as she saw who her opponent was.

"THE BOULDER WILL DEFEAT THIS PUNY GIRL!" The Boulder yelled, as he charged at the girl. The girl shifted the stance in her feet and knocked him over.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOO," Sokka yelled, booing at the young girl. Katara and Zuko sent him glares. The large muscular earth bender stood up from his fall and brought up a boulder, sending off flying discs to the girl. Before the discs could reach the girl, she switched stances, causing him to lose balance once again.

"So you thought you could be a little girl? You just got proven wrong." The Boulder stood up one last time to defeat the little girl, but to no avail got beaten once again.

"We now have a winnnnnnnnnnnnnner! THE BLIND BANDIT! Is there anyone who is willing to fight the now seven time earth rumble champion for their chance to win?" Everyone in the room was silent. The announcer was about to head down to the arena to give the prize money to the blind champion, but Aang raised his hand and started to head down the stands and into the arena. The blind fighter grinned, and cracked her knuckles as if she were enjoying the possibility of another fight.

"Well it seems that there is someone who is willing to fight the blind bandit. This is a mystery man." The announcer stated. Aang finally reached the end of the stands and jumped down into the arena.

"Well you ready to lose Twinkle Toes?" Aang stared at the young girl before trying to reason with her.

"No, I really don't want to fight with you, I only want to talk to you." Aang pleaded.

"If you aren't going to fight then leave. I have no time for talk." The blind pre-teen scowled. She got into her stance once again and slid her left foot forward causing a small earthquake towards Aang. He hopped up high into the air.

"Where are you Twinkle Toes?" The blind earth rumble champ muttered, concentrating on the vibrations of the earth. Aang was behind her floating in the air, leaving the audience in the stands to look at him in bewildered. He could hear murmurs from the crowd, but ignored them as he had been taught to.

"I said I only wanted to talk!" Aang defended himself as the Blind Bandit sent another boulder at his head.

"Fine. You wanna talk? Then talk." The earth bender huffed, mouth turning to a scowl, eyes glaring at where the boy seemed to be.

"I want you to be my earth bending teacher. I know how good of an earth bender you are and I would like you to teach me." The girl arched an eyebrow before smirking.

"Thanks. But no thanks. No can do Twinkle Toes." Aang look defeated, which gave the earth bender the opportunity to throw a lot of rocks and other forms of earth at him. Aang is self-defense air bended a small tornado knocking the girl off her feet into the bottom of the arena.

"We have a winner folks! Mr…..?" The announcer looked over to Aang to see him long gone chasing after the infamous Blind Bandit.

"Hey wait up! All I want to do is talk!" Aang exclaimed. The young girl turned and sent the most ferocious glare she could towards the young Avatar.

"One, I will NEVER teach you now LEAVE ME ALONE!" The young girl yelled as she stomped off, earth bending a door through the earthen wall and walking right through closing it right before Aang could catch up to her again.

* * *

><p>"Toph dearie?" Poppy Beifong called into Toph's room. Toph was dressed in a silken white dress, with a pink sash on. Toph had a gleam in her eyes as she looked blindly at her mother.<p>

"Yes Mother?" Toph called out to her mother.

"Toph dear, we are having guests. It's the Avatar dear! I wonder what he wants with us.." Poppy thought aloud. Toph raised an eyebrow at her mother, and contained her shock because she already knew the infamous Avatar.

"Yes mother. When should I come into the dining room?" Poppy Beifong thought for a moment before responding to her only daughter.

"You can come now. I will walk with you." Toph nodded her head and walked over to her mother. Arm in Arm, the mother and daughter walked to the dining room in silence. Toph could hear her father's voice talking, but to whom? She heard two different female voices that she has never heard, and two male voices she has never heard.

"Mother, who are the two females and males talking with father?" Poppy looked at her daughter before sighing.

"Those four teenagers…They are the Avatar's companions. Your father and I, we have no clue why the Avatar of all people has stopped at our home."

They reached the dining room and Toph ignored the looks sent her way as she sat down.

"Hello Toph. How was your day?" Lao Beifong asked, looking towards his daughter.

"It was great, but I am curious to know. Why are the Avatar and his companions visiting out humble home?" The questioned was asked while talking to her father, but the look she has was sent their way and Aang gulped, fear creeping into his body.

"I am uhm, looking for an earth bending teacher." Aang spoke quietly. Lao Beifong looked at him and arched an eyebrow before clearing his throat.

"Well, Toph's Master, well he's a really great teacher. So far he has been beginning to teach Toph the basics, but with Toph's condition and heart condition I do not think that she will learn much."

"His name is Master Yu. He's one of the best in the-" Lao was cut off by Aang.

"I want your daughter to train me."

"She can't even move a pebble. Let Master Yu teach you." Aang pouted before trying to let his daughter teach him.

"But Toph's a gr-" All of a sudden Aangs face was in his bowl of soup, Lao and Poppy looking around with confused eyes.

"Excuse me mother, father I am in need of fresh air." Toph spoke; she stood up and silently walked out of the room. Katara watched the girl walk away and bowed, excusing herself to follow the girl.

"Why did you follow me?" Katara was taken by surprise, wondering how she that she followed her.

"I came to talk to you, what else?" Katara sneered slightly. Toph raised an eyebrow at the girl in question.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Why don't you tell your parents that you're a Master Earth Bender?"

Toph sighed dejectedly. "I don't know about you but all I wanted was to be loved by my parents, have them truly love me as who I truly am, not some blind pathetic girl who needs help with every little thing, having guards following you every minute, that sorta thing." Katara chuckled in irony.

"Oh trust me; I DO know what it's like. I hated having the guards follow me twenty-four seven. I got so irritated at them in the Palace that I just punched one of them square in the face. Zuko's mother got to mad that she almost had a meltdown." Toph turned to look at her with a weary look on her face.

Katara continued to tell her the explanation of her childhood at her confused look. "My dad and his best friend, who is the Fire Lady, or was the Fire Lady I mean, they were best friends. She was half water-tribe and they grew up together. My father and Ursa, that's her name, they decided when me and Zuko, that's Ursa's son, that we would visit each other for about half a year."

"So you know the Fire Prince?" Katara nodded her head.

"Yea, and since she was actually the Northern Water Tribe long lost princess, she taught both me and Zuko to act as a Water Tribe Prince and Princess. Along with that she also taught and raised us as Fire Prince and Princess We've learned both royal dialects and we've been trained in self-defense and as swordsman. So basically I've been pretty sheltered too."

"You're still not telling me everything. Your heartbeat is stopping and is a bit jumpy telling me that you're not telling me everything."

"Uhm how did you know that?"

"Since I'm blind my other senses are enhanced, and so with my earth bending I can tell is someone is lying or not telling me everything by the sound of their heartbeat." Katara nodded again before continuing.

"I'm the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe my father is the chief. I am a Master Double Bender." Toph looked at Katara in awe.

"You're a double bender?" Katara nodded her head proudly.

"What elements?"

"Water and Fire. I was declared a Master Fire Bender when I was eight by Prince Lu Ten, and I was just recently declared a Master Water Bender about a month ago. I just traveled to the Northern Tribe after finding Aang, and we Mastered Water Bending together since there are no masters in the south."

"That's really cool Sugar Queen. Can't believe I met another Master Bender who mastered an element when they were eight."

"Sugar Queen?" Katara stared at the young girl with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yea I give people nicknames, especially in the tournaments." Katara nodded her head silently and stared out to the moon, remembering her friend who gave her life for her people to survive.

"Let's go back in; I want to introduce you to my brother Sokka, Aang, Zuko, and Ty Lee. I've known all of them except Aang my whole life. Even though Zuko and Ty Lee are Fire Nation, they are some of the kindest people you will probably meet."

"Alright. Let's go and get it over with." The two teenage girls started to head back into the room where the Bei Fong's were eating their dinner with the Avatar and his guests. Katara stopped before they entered the room and turned to Toph.

"You really are a great bender Toph. It would be nice to have you on our team. It sucks that your parents won't allow it though. It's nice to meet another female master bender, who isn't a sadistic sociopath."

"Sadistic sociopath?" Toph looked amused at the thought of another female bender like that.

"Zuko's younger sister." Katara spat.

"Oh," Toph said knowing Katara didn't want to talk about this. After the small conversation was over, they walked back into the dining room to see Aang looked like he was about to faint from trying not to say anything to rash that would piss off the Bei Fong Lord and Lady.

"If I may Lord Beifong, Lady Beifong ask to speak with you privately; along with your daughter Toph too, if I may." Her group of friends looked at her.

"I'm going to talk to them about Toph joining our group," Katara spoke in tribe tongue, directed to Zuko who was leading the other out of the room.

"Alright, you want me to tell them or what?" Zuko asked her as he looked at her one last time before leaving. She shook her head no and he left the room. The Beifongs looked at her with a curious look on their faces.

"What would you like to speak about Lady Katara?" Lao Beifong asked, daughter and wife looking at her with questioning looks on their faces.

"I wish to have Toph join our group."

* * *

><p>Was that I cliffhanger I see? Well That's it folks. Hope ya liked this chapter :3 Once again I Say i will TRY to update on fridays from now on<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own.. Ok so I'm almost at forty reviews! Come on, if you get me forty-three reviews by next Friday, I will have an extra long chapter. :) Thanks to everyone that favorite my story and put me on story alert.

Anon: Please quit reading the story if you don't like reading this. This is an alternate universe and this is why Fan fiction was created so fans can create their own version of the story. If you don't like it, then why read it?

ComicCartoonFreak13: Yea in this chapter, Toph will join the group along with those shenanigans. Lol. Yes, Sadistic sociopath because do you think Mai and Ty Lee are truly her friends? She made them join her in fear of being hurt and out of boredom. Since she is actually pretty smart, she will eventually figure out that her father was planning on throwing her out like he did to Zuko and she eventually helps the Gaang. Also it will be them wacko guys and stuff when toph gets tracked down…Anywho, thanks for the review and the positive criticism. I have a hard time trying to update regularly without having access to the computer until like 7:30 and I have to be off by 9 o'clock and stuff. Yea I will add some oc's but not even now. It will be sometime in season three, near the middle or end of it because I asked a friend of mine if I should add some. Anywho once again thank you so much for the positive review :D

Without further ado, please read! :)

* * *

><p>"What would you like to speak about Lady Katara?" Lao Beifong asked, his daughter and wife looking at her with questioning looks on their faces.<p>

"I wish to have Toph join our group."

"Absolutely not," Lao Beifong growled. Katara looked at him and smirked.

"And why is that?" Katara asked, feigning innocence.

"One, you have absolutely no escorts, you are low-class, and you won't even care for her." Katara cut her eyes and glared at the man.

"Oh really, well Lord Beifong, I guess the title of Princess has me ranked as low-class, my mistake," Katara sneered, crossing her arms looking at the man impatiently. Lao's eyes widened in shock; Toph's expression stayed the same considering she already heard this, moments before when the two girls spoke briefly.

"Princess of what tribe?"

"The Southern Water Tribe. My father is chief."

"She is still not leaving. She has a heart condition and she can't even defend herself. She can barely even earth bend if she has to. Plus, it's not like the Southern Tribe has helped, their just a small village with children and women there. How where you raised a princess if you didn't even have tutors or masters?"

"Who said I didn't?"

"Well she is still not coming with you. Just because you are Princess doesn't mean a single thing, and I don't care if you're a Master, she still isn't coming." Katara scowled at the man, and turned around quietly and left the room. Sokka, Aang, Zuko, and Ty Lee all jumping back in surprise. They all caught up to the raging water bender, looking at her with curious looks on their faces.

"What happened in there?" Ty Lee piped in, cart wheeling in front of Katara, hands going to her hips a curious look on her face.

"I asked them personally if Toph could join our group. We know that she is truly an Earth Bending Master and that they are just being snobs with her being their only child, but they don't need to smother her in protection. She told me that she never truly had any friends because her parents wouldn't allow her."

"Wow, that really sucks." Ty Lee frowned before placing her hand on her chin to think.

"Come on." Katara spoke quietly. "Let's get back to the campsite. I bet Mother, Ursa, and Uncle will be wondering where we are at."

* * *

><p>The adults they were traveling with watched as the children walked away. Kya looked at Iroh then at Ursa studying their faces.<p>

"You knew Hakoda." Kya spoke softly. Ursa nodded her head silently, Iroh watching the interaction between the two women.

"We grew up together. He was my best friend. After my mother passes away, my father took me back to the Fire Nation."

"What noble family are you from?"

"My grand-father was Avatar Roku." Kya's eyes widened slightly, and then composed herself.

"I'm just curious, why did Hakoda take Katara to the Fire Nation to visit you and Zuko?"

Ursa sighed. "After not hearing from him in a long time, I sent a messenger hawk to him saying that my son was born. I knew that eventually the war was going to end in the next few decades. I told him that we should have Katara and Zuko grow up together. W-" Kya cut Ursa off, and glared at her.

"You didn't arrange a marriage for them did you?" Ursa's eyes popped out of her head before she finally responded, still shocked from the question.

"Heavens no! We would never do that. I'm against that. I grew up in the Southern Tribe knowing what a true family is like, not having to be forced into one who you don't love. I guess even though I was raised that way doesn't mean it always happens the way I want it to."

"Oh," Kya murmured softly.

"But," Ursa spoke quietly, "They have feelings for each other. Iroh watched it happen over the months while they traveled to the North Pole. They've been really close since they have been reunited."

"I know he loves her. I can see it by the way he looks at her. The same with Katara; they are in love, but they don't know it."

"You can tell all of that just by watching them?"

"No. Before Zuko was banished, the night before I went into his room after he went to sleep. I went to his vanity and he started to write a letter. It started off _Dear Katara, I know that_ and that was all that was written. I guess he couldn't bear to write her with all the emotional stress he was under since he was banished the next day."

"If I may, you are incorrect Cheiftess Kya." Iroh spoke out as he listened to the women.

"Zuko sent her a letter shortly after the Agni Kai explaining what happened. I fear that she may or may not have received it by the way she acted when we went to the South Pole. I fear that it was intercepted and may have gotten into the wrong hands." Iroh had a grave look on his face, but was distracted by the sound of somebody walking up.

"Hello Ursa, Iroh, Cheiftess Kya." Mai spoke.

"Hello Mai."

"Where are the others?"

"They went to speak with a Noble Family about an Earth Bending teacher. They will probably be back pretty soon." Mai started to fiddle with her knifes that she kept in her sleeve, keeping her occupied.

* * *

><p>"We will find an earth bending teach for you Aang. I know it." The rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement, trying to persuade the young avatar. They started walking back to the campsite, but heard yelling from behind them.<p>

"Wait! Wait up, I convinced my parents to let me go with you," Toph caught up to the group, huffing from the run she just endured. Katara grinned, the rest of the group looking at her wearily, aside from Aang who was also grinning.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them that I needed to eventually grow up and that they needed to let me out more. I told them I was a Master and they let me go." Katara looked at the young girl, before believing her somewhat.

"Alright then, I guess we will go back to the campsite now and introduce you to everyone," The group of teenagers silently walked to the campsite. Katara could hear chatter not far from them.

"There's the campsite, come on guys," Katara urged. Everyone followed silently. The arrived at the campsite within minutes. The other half of the group was looking at the newest member of their group.

"Well, well well.. Look who we have here," A voice drawled, making the entire group of traitors to jump into a defense stance.

* * *

><p>Sorry folks, this was all I could write in an hour. To make my promise of updating every Friday. ( i was blocked from the computer until just now :P). Also PLEASE PLEASE we are almost at forty reviews! If you can get past forty reviews by next Friday I will write an extra extra long chapter to make up for this :) Toodles!<p>

~Patty Cake Rocks~


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own, if I did Zutara would have happened and then there would be little blue eyed fire benders, and golden eyed water benders.

Melissa1205: Thanks so much for the review! And thanks for reading it. I've gotten better. It takes time for me and its better than the beginning because season 1 is SOO hard for me to write. I absolutely love season 2 and 3 and stuff afterwards Plus have fun on your trip and I can't wait for the next chapter of your story!

ComicCartoonFreak13: Yes them dumb wackos and a guest appearance from none other, JET! Lol. With the jet scene or what not I was thinking of Azula in there, then I realized I don't want  
>Azula in there yet, I have something planned and stuff.. Yes, I love Katara and Zuko being the main characters in the show because Aang seems too….naive in my opinion which he truly is. Plus I hate the fact that they gave Katara to Aang in the actual show because he wanted a 'prize, or forever girl' you could say. It would have been freakin Zutara and Taang! It said so in the first season, when they showed it with those little notes or whatever then mike and bryan crushed everyone's hopes by the ends of season three . Once again, thanks SOOO much for the review. Also, I just added this in, well Azula will actually be changing sides sooner. I know im acting somewhat cruel (you'll see why in the chapter) to Azula. Idk why but it seems that this is my version of her turning good. I mean well something awful happens to her and she suddenly hates her father and changes sides. Sorry if it's too oikujytrewasdfghmnbvcxzqwerty and stuff.<p>

MoonWillow: Thanks for the review! It's not as ramblingy because season one is totally not my style im more season two and three, and therefore lets me write it much better.

Crystal1998: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter :)

Also, i will have another long chapter whenever i update if i can get around fifty reviews. I know you guys can do it!

* * *

><p>"Alright then, I guess we will go back to the campsite now and introduce you to everyone," The group of teenagers silently walked back to the campsite. Katara could hear chatter not far from them.<p>

"There's the campsite, come on guys," Katara urged. Everyone followed silently. They arrived at the campsite within minutes. The other half of the group was looking at the newest member of their group.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here," A voice drawled making the entire group of traitors jump into a defensive bending stance. Katara turned and looked at Jet.

"Jet!" Katara growled. Jet walked over to Zuko and held his swords against his neck.

"What are you doing with Fire Nation? Did they kidnap you? Did they hu-" Katara formed two whips, one of water, one of fire and grabbed his arms with them, throwing him away from Zuko.

"Don't you dare touch him," Katara growled. Her eyes not the warm blue ones they normally are, but dark icy blue, filled with hatred stared at the earth kingdom boy.

"He's Fire Nation!" Jet sputtered, eyes filled with shock.

"I don't discriminate against Fire Nation considering, one he's my best friends, and two the other Fire Nation people here are my friends. So don't you dare so that because if you do, I'll fire bend your ass to the fire nation for the princess to handle." Katara growled, dark blue eyes glaring at the boy whom she hated.

"How can you be friends with Fire Nation, they destroyed lives, they killed your mother!" Jet shot back. Katara was about to leave, but the comment about her mother made her turn right back around.

"Ok, one not every single Fire Nation citizen wants this wretched war going on, I know that for a fact, two they didn't kill my mother. My mother is right here, so don't you dare talk about my mother again, and if I ever see you again, I'll kill you with my bare hands," Katara threatened, everyone in the group looking at her with shock. Jet got up, and darted away from them.

"Anywho," Katara turned to look at the elder members of their little group including Mai that is.

"This is Toph. Aang's new Earth Bending master. Toph," Katara turned to Toph.

"This is Ursa," Katara led Toph over to Ursa, allowing her to shake her hand politely.

"This is General Iroh, but he insists on everyone calling him Uncle," Katara smirked playfully at Iroh before turning to Mai and Ty Lee.

"This is Mai, and this is Ty Lee. Zuko and I have known them since we were children." Katara spoke as she led Toph to Mai and Ty Lee introducing the two noblewomen.

"Hi!" Ty Lee exclaimed with a wide grin on her face, shaking the younger girls hand enthusiastically.

"Hello," Mai spoke in a bored tone, not really caring.

"And, this…. This is my mother... Kya." Katara spoke softly, leading Toph away from Mai and Ty Lee to stand in front of her mother. Toph could sense the uneasiness in her voice and bowed down formally in front of the Cheiftess.

"It's an Honor to meet you Cheiftess Kya," Toph spoke sincerely, smiling ever so slightly at the older woman.

"It's an honor to meet you." Kya spoke back formally, returning the bow to Toph.

"Now that everyone's met each other, I think it's time we get dinner started, what do you think Kat?" Sokka exclaimed, wanting to eat already, stomach rumbling loudly. Katara sent a glare at Sokka before sighing.

"Fine Sokka. Aang get some firewood for Zuko to start the fire. Ursa, Uncle, can you go into town and get some meat and rice so I can make dinner? Sokka, can you try and find some fruit or berries we can eat please?" Katara directed. Everyone who was assigned a small job went off to get their designated items. This left Katara, Kya, Toph, Mai and Ty Lee to themselves.

"So…" Ty Lee started off, not knowing what to say. Katara looked up to Ty Lee.

"Ty, what are you going to do when Azula asks for a report? You know since she asked you and Mai to track us and all."

"Honestly, I was thinking of just telling her that we found nothing. I mean, whenever we see you we can feed you information I guess, but when Azula is with us, we would have to act like arch enemies instead of allies." Ty Lee spoke aloud, finger tapping her chin in deep thought.

"I agree with Ty. I think that whenever Azula is around that we could act arch enemies and when we see each other the first time we see each other we would have to fake surprise as to not to make Azula suspect us of anything," Mai spoke, with a small smirk on her face.

"Alright. So when Azula asks, you tell her you saw nothing, then if we run into each other fake a fight and be surprised at seeing each other." Katara questioned, to make sure she got it right. Ty Lee and Mai nodded their heads in conformation. Ty Lee and Mai stood up from where they were seated.

"I guess we will take our leave. We have dinner at our campsite, and we need to get back there before anyone thinks of something suspicious." Mai spoke curtly, before taking her leave. Ty Lee followed behind her and left the three girls to themselves.

"So Katara," Kya spoke looking at her daughter.

"I hear you like a certain fire bender," Katara's eyes shot up, looking wide eyed at her mother.

"I d-"

"And don't lie. I'm not stupid. I know you too well to know when you're lying." _Success_, Kya thought successfully. Katara sighed in defeat, slouching over.

"Now, come on and tell me about him." Kya spoke with a small smirk on her face. Katara glared at her mother. Katara could hear bushes moving, and grinned silently in success.

"Uhm I can't, see Iroh and Ursa are back and I need to cook dinner," Katara spoke as she stood up and walked away from her mother and Toph.

* * *

><p>"Can you send for Princess Azula before she leaves, I need to speak with her on an urgent matter," Ozai spoke indifferently to a servant who nodded their head, and left the room to get the young princess. The servant came back, just mere moments later with the princess in tow. Azula bowed down in front of her father and look at him.<p>

"Rise Princess Azula," Ozai boomed. Azula stood up and looked at him with golden calculating eyes.

"Yes father?" Azula spoke as she stared at him in the eyes.

"Azula," Ozai spoke. He stood up from the dais and walked in front of his daughter pacing quietly. "It seems that you have reached of age."

Azula raised her eyes shocked at her father's words. "What do you mean I have reached of age?"

"Well you have reached the age of when you can get married. I have arranged a marriage between you and Nobleman Jiro's son. He is of very high influence and once I descend from the throne he can rule in my favor," Ozai smirked; his dark, golden eyes staring at his daughter's form, waiting for an emotion to run across her face. In fact her face paled greatly as she nodded her head obediently.

"Yes father," Azula spoke weakly, almost fainting.

"Dismissed,"

Azula stood up and left the room as quickly as she could, not waiting to catch up to Mai and Ty Lee. Azula reached her chambers and threw the door open and rushed for the bathroom. All contents of that morning leaving her stomach abruptly.

"Princess, are you alright?" Azula turned around to see her favorite servant with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine Maili. Thanks for asking." Azula said softly, not caring about who saw her.

"Can you close my chamber doors please?" Maili did as she was told and returned to stand in front of the young princess again.

"Anything else Princess?" Azula shook her head weakly. Maili started to walk away when she heard the princess mumble something.

"Can you please stay Maili?" Maili nodded her head and sat down on Azula's bed, watching the princess as the vile contents in her stomach came out. Maili was the daughter of Ursa's favorite servant and older friend, Malaenda. Maili was about thirty years old, her mother being around fifty. Her mother served Lady Ursa when Ursa in her thirties. Their family served the Royal family for years, so they were very well-known. Maili looked down at the princess in concern.

"Princess, what's wrong?"

"I've been put into an arranged marriage." Azula spoke spitefully; her face even paler than before. Azula glared at her toilet before sighing.

"I hate my life."

* * *

><p>"Ugh. I hate that we got separated from the rest of the group," Katara glared at the ground. She and Zuko had went for a swim near their campsite the night before and a thunderstorm appeared out of nowhere, washing them miles away from their friends. They are currently riding on an ostrich horse, in the middle of the earth kingdom. Zuko was wearing a green tunic, which was the only thing they had in the city, and Katara was wearing a blue-green tunic, and royal blue tights.<p>

"Well you aren't the only one Tara. I mean we could have at least washed up along a village or something. I mean seriously we wash up along a shore that's along nothing for miles." Zuko kicked the ostrich horse's side lightly, making it go quicker. The two rode for hours, and then decided to stop to make camp. Before the ostrich-horse stopped, Katara spotted something along the horizon.

"Zuko look!" Zuko turned and looked at the horizon.

"What?" Zuko grumbled irritated.

"I see houses up there! There's bound to be a village there, come on!" Katara spoke excitedly, hope returning to her bright blue eyes. Zuko finally saw what she noticed and urged the ostrich horse to go quicker. They finally reached it and saw a small village, and a small market. They sighed at the sight civilization again.

"Look, there's an Inn. Let'g go there. I have some money with me." Katara pointed to a small inn in the far back of the village. The two rode up to inn rather quickly and stopped the ostrich horse. They both hopped off and Zuko mounted the ostrich horse. The young couple walked into the Inn together, and went to the front desk.

"May I help you?" The couple nodded their heads.

"Can me and my…..fiancé get a room for tonight. We have been traveling all day and would like a room." Katara spoke hesitantly. The innkeeper stared at the couple and wrote something down in a book.

"Name please."

"Uhm, uh..." Katara cut Zuko off.

"Lee and Tara," The innkeeper wrote their names down in the receipt book, if that's what you would call it.

"That would be four silver pieces a night Ms. Tara, and Mr. Lee." The old woman smiled warmly at the couple and they handed her the money.

"Lenut, come and get these folks bags. They'll be staying the night." The old woman yelled.

"Uhm, we also have an ostrich horse outside. We mounted it on the rail. I'll pay for the extra if I need to Ms." Katara said politely.

"Also, mount the ostrich horse Lenut. Put it in the back stables and feed it," the old woman yelled once again. A young man, around their mid-twenties walked out of the room behind the front desk and walked in front of Zuko and Katara. Katara and Zuko did a double take at who they're seeing.

"If you'll follow me Ms., Mr." the young man said politely as he grabbed their small amount of things they had. When the group got out of sight, and away from the old woman the young man carrying their luggage, dropped everything he had and looked at Zuko and Katara. The two teenagers smiled simultaneously and ran forward and hugged him.

"I haven't seen you in ages Tara!" Katara smiled and hugged him back tightly. Zuko pouted, and the young man turned to look at Zuko.

"It's good to see you. I bet father will be happy to see me." Zuko nodded his head and hugged the young man tightly.

"I've missed you; it was so different without you there. Azula was horrible." The young man smiled at the prince and chuckled quietly.

"Seriously, but I have a more important question. What happened in the battle? I mean, all he said, or all he found out was that your body was never found. What happened there?" Zuko questioned, peering up at the older man in front of him. He sighed and ran his hands through is long ebony locks and looked at Zuko with piercing gold eyes.

"He begged Agni to let me live, he prayed and begged the spirits to let me live. I died out there Zuko. I was holding onto life on a very, thin string. He begged them for days and days before the allowed me to live. He doesn't know I'm alive. A family found me and took care of me." The young man sighed and looked to Katara and smiled.

"And you how is your training going. Last time I believe, you were a master right?" There was a glint in the man's eyes as he looked at his old friend whom he hadn't seen in years. Katara blushed at title and nodded her head.

"You mastered water right?" Katara nodded her head.

"Just this past summer. There are no master's in the south. I wish there were because if there was I would have mastered it just as fast." Katara explained as she the confusion crossing his face. He nodded his head after her explanation.

"I'll tell you something though; you will never guess who we found and what we're doing." Zuko blurted out. Katara sent a glare his way and slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! Tara," Zuko whined, rubbing his head in pain. Katara continued to glare at him. He continued with what he was going to tell the young man.

"Well me and Katara, well we found the avatar, he's mastered air and water and we just found his earth bending master. We will both teach him fire bending though." The young man raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"And why are you two training him for?"

"Were going to help end the war and defeat Ozai. I wonder why you haven't questioned me about the scar on my face though." The young man waved his hand dismissively.

"Since I went to the spirit world, I'm able to visit my family and my close friends. This is a power they gave me and the allow me to know what happened to you. I know how you got it and what has happened this past spring. I must tell you something though, please tell father that I miss him and that once the war is over that I will come and visit him." Zuko nodded his head.

"Why can't you come with us though?" Katara blurted out. He looked at her and sighed.

"I mean you can help training and he would be delighted to see you. Mother would be too," Zuko spoke quietly, a thoughtful expression on his face. The young man sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me. Big time." The young man said. Zuko nodded his head and looked at the man.

"Alright Lu Ten. It's good to have you back," Zuko smiled and hugged his cousin once more, a content smile on his face.

* * *

><p>AH I got it done. I finished this last night and here you go. I'm starting the next chapter right now and i MIGHT not update next friday. it might be next Saturday or Sunday if i don't i have exams all week so i need to study all those. if i do manage, you will get your regular chapter as usual. Also, the week after next you may not get an update because we are suppose to go out of town. its not set in stone yet so its not confirmed. Hoped you like this cliffhanger i left you with. Also THANKS BUNCHES FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS ^-^ They made me soo friggin happy. I was like "omfg i have a decent amount of reviews." Lol.. Everyone gets a cookie.. (literally im making cookies atm so yea...) Also how do you think Iroh's reaction to Lu ten here will be, leave feedbackresponse and i will respond :D

Just added this in on 5/20/12 I will not update chapter 16 this week. (aka the one that was promised on Friday the 18th. Its only half written and i had exams all week. You will get it sometime during the week or just on Friday. Sorry for the wait! I wasn't able to write at my friends house cause they didn't have a computer and i just got home. I shall work on the chapter tonight and It should be up sometime this week (mon or tue) and another chap on Friday.

-Patty Cake Rocks-


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own. Don't now and never will.

Author's note: Well what was your reaction to the end of the chapter? Probably shocked you a lot. I didn't even plan to introduce him yet not until they got into ba sing se but it popped in my head and I couldn't resist. With azula I had something similar planned to what I have but lets just say this was the nice way. Yes Zuko and Tara got separated from the group.

Moonwillow: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter.

ComicCartoonFreak13: Yup like I said above I was planning on adding Lu Ten in ba sing se but here he is! Azula is going to have a change in heart sooooooooooonnnnnn… She hates her father right now, -goes back to scene where she gets sick- see _(-.-)_ Lol.. Yes you are review 45 but I said lets try to get near Lol so it doesn't have to be exactly 50 reviews. Anywho thanks for the review! :)

QuietShadowz: Its perfectly fine with the criticism. Also Im kinda trying to slow down (im not the best writer but Hey! At least I try) I explained it a little bit with the Sokka Iroh exchange. Not much but its something. Oh and for updates I couldn't update last week because I had exams and I had to study my ass off for those to try and pass.. And its alright for not reviewing lol im not mad cause you're not the only one with finals either.. You are not a flamer a consider a flamer a person who outright just like uhm… lets say they don't like it because its not like the real story.. Lol… And they really like bitched at it you could say.. In a review. Also sorry for any of my bad 'French' if you get what I mean.

* * *

><p>"Why can't you come with us though?" Katara blurted out. He looked at her and sighed.<p>

"I mean you can help training and he would be delighted to see you. Mother would be too," Zuko spoke quietly, a thoughtful expression on his face. The young man sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me. Bigtime." The young man said. Zuko nodded his head and looked at the man.

"Alright Lu Ten. It's good to have you back," Zuko smiled and hugged his cousin once more, a content smile on his face. Katara, who felt excluded, joined the hug. She felt Lu Ten wrap his arms around both of them and hug them tightly.

"Come on, let's get your stuff to your room. We need to catch up." Lu Ten smiled warmly at his cousins, leading them to their room to put their small amount of belongings up. After they put their things up, they followed him back downstairs and outside to their ostrich horse, leading it to the stables. Lu Ten raised an eyebrow at their transportation, and tried not to smirk in amusement.

"So, how long have you been working here Lu?" Katara asked, wondering how long her cousin has been working at this small town inn.

"I've kinda always worked here since I was rescued, that old lady in the Inn, well she and her family rescued me. I work for them, and I get free room and board. I guess it's pretty decent but it was a really big change from the palace though." Lu Ten explained. Katara nodded her head, going through that change herself when she couldn't go to the palace after her mom disappeared.

"Well at least the family is really nice though, right?" Lu Ten started chuckling quietly.

"That's a huge understatement." Lu Ten muttered under his breath. Katara heard him and busted into a fit of laughter.

"Wait, do they know who you are? Like your past I mean?" Zuko spoke up. Lu Ten and Katara's antics quieted down some, and Lu Ten shook his head.

"She doesn't know. I don't think that she would like if she knew I was the Fire Nation Crown Prince. This town, it lives in harmony you could say. A town of fire benders and earth benders; many have started families even though they are from different nations, but they don't seem to care. They do hate the royal family for what they caused, so I never told anyone I was the prince."

"At least there are some places that can have harmony, amongst this war going on," Katara thought aloud. Zuko nodded his head at watched as his cousin mounted the ostrich horse, and fed it.

"Yea… I wish it were like that all around. If only….." Lu Ten trailed off.

* * *

><p>"Why can't we go after her?" Sokka yelled, his finger in front of Iroh's face, glaring at him.<p>

"If she is with Zuko, she will be fine. They have each other. Also I told them if we get separated from the group to meet at a rendezvous point in case something like this happens." Iroh explained. Sokka was breathing heavily from yelling at Iroh, and he didn't lose his stance quite yet.

"And where exactly is this, rendezvous point, Oh Wise One?" Sokka yelled, only caring about getting his little sister back.

"Ba Sing Se," Sokka relaxed from his stance and looked at Iroh wearily. Sokka huffed and sat down dejectedly.

"Fine. On to Ba sing Se." Sokka exclaimed, with fake enthusiasm. Iroh looked down at the young man.

"Sokka, I know you miss her but you won't be separated for too long. We will eventually join forces again, and meet in Ba Sing Se or even earlier if possible." Sokka glared at the old fire bender and sighed again. The day before, after not seeing them or hearing them, he went down to the riverbed that they were at to see if they were there. They were not there, and he rushed back to the campsite to tell the rest if the group. They decided that if they didn't return by nightfall that they are officially missing. When they neared the river, it was still flooding and they assumed that they got washed down the river a couple of miles.

"I know…. I just miss her…. I always took it hard whenever she would go to the Fire Nation. I wouldn't talk to anyone or do anything for days. It's always hard on me when we're separated for a long period of time." Iroh nodded his head, understanding his predicament. Kya looked over at her son, frowning at his sadness. She walked over to the two men, and sat down. Iroh took this as his cue and left the mother and son.

"Sokka…." Kya trailed off.

"She's in safe hands. Zuko was a good boy, and an honorable boy. He would do anything for her, and wouldn't allow her to get hurt. Sokka, just thinks that's she with her father again. I know this is hard on you, but believe me we will see her again soon." Kya smiled sadly at her son, knowing the feeling he is going through. Sokka was shaken out of his trance when he felt a small earthquake from a hundred yards away. He stood up and looked around.

"Toph!" Aang whined loudly, everyone in their small group hearing it from across the campsite.

"I said face it head on like an earth bender, don't try it at different angles. THAT WON'T WORK!" Toph yelled in frustration.

"I'M TRYING!" Aang shouted loudly, annoying their small group. The older members of the group sent glares their way. While Aang was distracted, Toph stomped away throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

* * *

><p>"Has father ever gotten over my death?" Zuko shook his head silently, and wrapped his arms around his knees, hugging them to his chest, his chin sitting on top of his knees. Katara fell asleep a few hours earlier, and was leaning against Zuko's side in a deep sleep. Lu Ten dismissed the closeness between the two, and planned on questioning Zuko after Katara had fallen asleep.<p>

"Now, here's an important question. What with you and Katara?" Zuko flushed bright red.

"Lu Ten!" Zuko managed to sputter, eyes wide. Lu Ten laughed at his cousin's antics, and faced him with amusement in his eyes.

"Well?"

"Ugh, just go downstairs. I won't tell you. Now leave," Zuko glared at his older cousin. Lu Ten looked at him with a knowing look in his eyes.

"I'll get it out eventually. Trust me Little Cousin." Lu Ten laughed at his reaction to his old name, before going back downstairs to continue with his job. Zuko woke up the next morning without Katara there and decided to go downstairs for breakfast. He noticed Katara and Lu Ten enjoying their breakfast in silence.

"Hey lazy bones," Zuko glared at his cousin, before grabbing a plate for himself.

"What?" Zuko muttered as he started to place food on his plate, annoyed with his cousin.

"Well what are we going to do? I mean you said that you were staying for only a day."

"Well we are. We're leaving today, at dusk. We're on our way to Ba Sing Sa." Zuko spoke quietly knowing how hard it is for him to go back to Ba Sing Se. Lu Ten sighed quietly.

"I should tell the family that I'm leaving. They deserve at least that much. Allow me to get my things and my ostrich-horse." Zuko nodded to his cousin as he walked off and continued to eat his breakfast silently.

* * *

><p>"Maili, can you send a hawk to Mai and Ty Lee telling them I will be there tomorrow? I need to get a few things before I head off." Maili nodded her head and left Azula's chambers. Azula sighed and sat down on her bed.<p>

"Why do I have to be in a stupid arranged marriage for?" Azula muttered. "Why couldn't it be dear Zu-Zu and Tara and then this stupid war would end." Azula narrowed her eyes at the thought.

"Huh, well that seems a good opportunity. I can pay my dear brother a visit so we can get father off the throne. Then if he marries Katara, I wouldn't have to deal with all of this Fire Lord crap, and being cast aside. I mean seriously. I never wanted to be the heir to the throne, but no father just had to choose me." Azula mumbled to herself. Maili walked back into the room.

"Princess are you ready to leave now?" Azula nodded her head and continued out the chambers to the docks. Everyone stared at her because she has rarely left the palace not being in a palanquin since she was a young child when her mother was still around. She looked around city, and sneered in disgust at how her father let it fall apart from its nature beauty. She remembers as a small child, the city being very lively. She noticed a pregnant woman trying to lift a bucket of water, but saw her having a hard time picking it up.

"Kanji help that pregnant woman with the water. Carry it to her home please." The solider walked towards the woman and picked it up leaving her to sigh in relief. Azula continued to walk to the air-ship that she was using to get to Gaoling, to meet up with Mai and Ty Lee. Maili noticed a change in the young princess since the last meeting with her father a few days ago. The Princess has begun to go under a small metamorphis, so to speak. She knew this only went on during a fire bending prodigy's teen year when something good or bad happens to drastically change their emotion or ways. Maili believed that this metamorphis will cause Azula to have a change in heart when the time comes to it.

"Maili," Maili was brought out of her musings by Azula's soft tone.

"Yes Princess?" Maili spoke softly looking at the pale princess with concern.

"Please tell me when we arrive in Gaoling. I wish to go to sleep." Maili nodded her head and Azula went to her bed and curled herself in a ball, willing herself to go to sleep despite what is planned for her when she returns to the Fire Nation.

* * *

><p>Lu Ten walked into the front lobby of the small Inn he has worked at for the past years. He walked to the old woman at the front desk and smiled sadly.<p>

"Mari, I know you took care of me for years and allowed me to stay here and regain my health, but I fear this may be the last time. You know the couple that came in late last night that you told me to help?" Mari nodded her head slowly.

"Well they were my cousins. I have know them sense they were children and I taught them fire bending. It's time that I take my leave and find my Father and Aunt once again. Thank you for my kindness." Lu Ten bowed his head down silently waiting for a response from the old woman. When he looked up he saw her smiling sadly. Lu Ten rushed forward and hugged her tightly.

"Thank You so much. If it weren't for you, who would have known what happened to me." Mari hugged him tightly and let him go.

"Go with your family, I know they miss you." Lu Ten nodded his head and caught up with Zuko and Katara who were packing for their trip.

* * *

><p>Omg I'm so so so so so sorry that it's like a week late. Also Yes Lu Ten has returned! Lol And Azula discusses to Mai and Ty Lee what her father has prepared for you. Also I might not get a chapter out next week, or maybe it's the week after next because I will be leaving town for 5 days and no electronic devices are usable. Just a heads up on that. Also we got half way with the reviews, which I can understand. Can y'all try to get to 50 this time for me? :) If you do It would make me So freaking happy and Ill try again to get a decent length chapter out again. This one isn't the shortest, and its not the longest so yea.<p>

Patty Cake Rocks


	17. Important Message!  Pass Along!

IMPORTANT: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories than contain yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of the petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is on DarkHeartInTheSky's profile. But there is more we can do.

Zukofan2005 is organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

June 23rd. Remember it. Please.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own. No fans own it, but wouldn't it be way totally awesome if we did? Anywho Enjoy the chapter, we reached 50 reviews so I think you can do this goal, could you reach 54 or 53 reviews today? If you do your total awesomeness and you would receive a cookie from me! Lol Authors Note: Also im sorry its late I was finishing up the the night before last and I burnt my hand, not allowing me to type. SORRY :'( Also we renovated out kitchen o.O No time at all to write. Well like for 10 minutes a day but that is kinda not enough.

Qwerty: Aww thanks for the review!

Moonwillow: Thanks totally. I know there are grammar errors and what not. It's not edited at all and I have not beta. If you could find anyone who could help, that would be awesome. I hope it gets better every time you read it; I try to improve slightly considering writing is my weakness for all things creative.

QuietShadowz: Good I thought it was a little bit rushed but I managed to pull it off Lol. I have no clue. I just finished the chapter when you got the review and I read it and I was like 'you here have a good point' and I added that in literally when I was adding the authors note on my account xD. Well trust me that wasn't harsh people have been harsher you could call it that and it made me sad. You cheer me up when I read these reviews Lol. Yea Lu Ten when him and Iroh reunited yadda yadda, you know how Iroh is, that big old coot. The two will team up and make the two get together xD Lol. With Azula well she has a change of heart cause she was raised totally different and plus she has the potential of having good in her and redeeming herself such as Zuko did in season three in the show. She's planning to join the gang and help take down her father because one, she never wanted to be the princess, her father abused her as a child and Zuko helped take care of her, and he's forcing her into an arranged marriage and don't forget she's still a young girl, roughly 15ish in this story. I mean who would agree to that? That is why Azula is sick, you could say. There will be more Azula scene today as well. Hope you like this update! And yes it was review 49 :3

Melissa1205: Ok when I got the email alert lol. When I first read it I was thinking 'your 50?' then I had to literally think about it until what I had said last chapter XD I was laughing so hard and that was 'a epic failure' on my part. Lol. I think it was a cliffy pertaining the Azula part.-shrug-_

* * *

><p>Lu Ten, Katara, and Zuko traveled for many hours before stopping for the night.<p>

"What's the sleeping arrangement?"

"There's three tents, or well there should be." Katara pointed to a bag that was on her and Zuko's ostrich horse.

"I'll set them up; you two go get some fish or something." The two boys set off into the woods to catch their dinner. She saw some nearby fire wood and went to go get it. She silently made the campfire, and she shot a small fireball at it, successfully lighting it. She sat down beside the campfire. She crossed her legs and started to meditate as she waited for the two boys to come back.

_When will we reunite with the rest of the group? How will Uncle react to Lu Ten?_ All these questions came to Katara's mind as she continued to meditate. She heard a twig snap and her eyes snapped open. She saw an amused Zuko and Lu Ten looking at her as she scowled.

"We've been standing here for like five minutes, why are you meditating for?" Lu Ten asked amused. Katara glared at him.

"What did you catch?"

"We caught some fish. I think you would be able to make something out of that. Don't ya think so?"

"Where are they?" Lu Ten revealed a small portion of rope holding three nice sized fish. He tossed them over to Katara, who caught it out of reflex.

"I wish I could have cooked like this in the South Pole. It would have saved me so much time."

"Like what?" Zuko questioned.

"Like this." Katara grinned as she cooked the fish in her hands, making them turn a golden crispy brown.

"Huh. I never thought of that." Lu Ten pondered as he took his fish. Katara flashed a grin at him and took a bite out of her fish.

"Well how is it for just being flash-cooked sorta say?" Lu Ten and Zuko took a bite out of their fish, and raised an eye brow at her.

"This is pretty good Tara. How many times have you done this?" Katara shrugged, and continued to eat her fish.

"Not often. I wasn't allowed to fire bend in the South Pole…"

"Ah." The trio finished their dinner and sat around the campfire all night telling stories and truly catching up.

* * *

><p>"Hi Azula!" Ty Lee flipped over to Azula and smiled widely. Azula had a scowl on her face. Mai and Ty Lee looked at her concerned.<p>

"What's wrong Azula?"

"My father," Azula scowled and narrowed her eyes. Mai arched an eyebrow.

"What did he do this time?"

"That bastard had the nerve to put me in an arranged marriage with Nobleman Jiro's Son," Azula spat. Mai and Ty Lee's jaws dropped. Everyone knew Azula loathed the boy. _Her father? What was he thinking?_

"He did what?" Ty Lee sputtered out, shocked. Azula narrowed her eyes.

"He claims that it will be a '_good alliance'_ in his words."

"Anyway, how has the search for Uncle and Zuko been?"

"Pretty good, but we found someone better." Azula raised an eyebrow at the statement. Mai elbowed Ty Lee for revealing that information.

"Uh, well we kinda found, something or someone, rather….. interesting."

"Get to the point Ty."

"I saw your Mother, and I saw your Uncle." Azula's eyes widened.

"Why would Mother and Uncle be in the Earth Kingdom by themselves?" Ty Lee shrugged, and Azula turned to Mai waiting for her to say something.

"What?"

"What about Zuko. Wouldn't Uncle stay with Zuko?" Mai shrugged.

"I never saw him."

* * *

><p>"Ugh… this is so boring…" The two boys glanced at each other before glaring at Katara.<p>

"What?" Katara threw her hands up in the air.

"It is!" She insisted. Zuko rolled his eyes and focused his eyes back onto the road.

"Hey guys, look at this," Lu Ten hopped off his ostrich horse and picked up a clump of white fur. Katara shared a look with Zuko.

"That's Appa's fur." Lu Ten raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Appa?"

"Aang's flying bison." Lu Ten looked at them confused.

"If we want to get back to the group, it's best that we follow Appa. He's shedding really badly." Zuko nodded his head and Lu Ten hopped onto the ostrich horse taking the lead on following the trail of white fur. They followed the trail for hours and stopped when they reached a ghost town.

"Now what?" Zuko shrugged.

"Appa wouldn't have stopped shedding all of a sudden in the middle of the desert. Someone must have been following them and Aang must have led them off trail from some of Appa's fur." Zuko reasoned. The trio's heads shot up as soon as they heard shouting.

"Well I do need to capture you, along with that pathetic brother of mine." A familiar voice sneered. Their eyes widened in shock.

"Azula." Zuko moved forward and stepped out of the shadows.

"There's no need to capture him Azula." Aang's eyes widened as he heard the voice and Azula turned to her brother.

"It's so good to see you brother."

"Is it now Azula." Lu Ten smirked as he and Katara walked out of the shadows.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Azula sputtered as she pointed to Lu Ten and Katara. Katara smirked and walked towards Azula.

"Am I now?" Katara held out a flame in her hand, and approached Azula. Azula's eyes widened slightly at the sight of blue fire in the water benders hands.

"We already know about what father did," Zuko stated. Azula's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of her head.

"How do you know about the arranged marriage?" Azula whispered. Katara smirked at her and inches closer.

"You just told us." Azula narrowed her eyes at her friend. She then sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"He informed me of it a few weeks ago. I loathed what he did and I played along. I was hoping we could form some kind of plan where I can get out of it. That is why I wanted to see you."

"You're lying." Zuko stared at his younger sister. Lu Ten looked at his cousin before speaking up.

"She's not lying."

"How would you know?" Lu Ten ignored him and walked over to Azula and hugged her, knowing that she truly did miss him. Zuko and Katara looked at Lu Ten with _What the hell's wrong with you _tempting to slip out of their mouths. Aang looked at them confused.

"And why would you exactly want to form a plan with me for?" Zuko crossed his arms and looked at his younger sister who was standing a few inches away from him.

"He's putting a 15 year old in an arranged marriage! What the fucking hell am I suppose to do? He's ruining my life and I hate it." Azula's voice faltered before looking to her older brother, whom she missed dearly.

"He still abuses me," Azula whispered in Zuko's ear. Zuko's face turned into a scowl and he wrapped his arms around his sister before she broke down sobbing.

* * *

><p>I'm over writer's block and I know it's short. But there is VERY important message I would like to relay. To whomever did not read this the last time I posted it.<p>

Many of you may already be aware, but recently, fanfiction . net has started deleting stories with explicit sexual content, extreme violence, song lyrics, and anything else they deem to be breaking site rules. To protest, many people will be logging out of their accounts and abandoning FFN for one day to show the site administrators how much they rely on writers and readers like us. I highly encourage you to take part in this protest by staying off FFN on June 23rd. That means no reading, no reviewing, and no posting chapters/stories. No use of the site at all for 24 hours. If enough people participate in this silent protest, FFN will have to acknowledge our dissatisfaction, and we will be one step closer to having unreserved freedom of press. I will be participating as well, so please, take this opportunity to stand for our right to write. Thank you, and once again please participate in this.

~Patty Cake Rocks~


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Author's note: I kinda uh, lets say I have to wear a splint on my finger, hoping it goes back to normal. I broke it last summer (and jammed it too) and wasn't able to use it for 6+ months so its still wacky and its hard to type with a splint on your finger, eh? Would have been posted on Friday but I got sick. ? Would have been posted earlier but we switched internet providers and I had to wait for them to leave.

To all of my unsigned reviewers who don't have accounts, if you want to leave your name and all of that just sign your name in when you start your review and ill be able to respond to you if you don't have an account or anything. Anyone else annoyed with all of the changes too

ComicCartoonFreak13: Your welcome. Did you manage to not get on Lol?

Moonwillow: it's a weak point Lol, and I think we already discussed this in a PM Lol.

Xanimejunkie: She does, she does. Poor Zula cause Ozai's a arrogant ***** Lol. She was rasied differently since she knew Katara as a kid, and she reunited with her mother, cousin, and uncle in this chapter so..

QuietShadowz: Yea Azula IS joining them, BUT they are going to come up with a plan and stuff like she'll take zuko and katara back and say "Zuko's killed the avatar, I watched him. This is blah blah blah' that sorta thing. they come up with a plan to take ozai down from the inside you could say while Azula helps them. Yes Katara knows how to cook fish the lazy way Lol. Even though it probably was good xD

* * *

><p>"He still abuses me," Azula whispered in Zuko's ear. Zuko's face turned into a scowl and he wrapped his arms around his sister before she broke down sobbing. Zuko bent down with his baby sister in his arms, trying to comfort her.<p>

"It's much worse now." Azula hiccupped, and sobs escaped her mouth. Zuko sighed and pulled apart from his sister and looked her in the eyes waiting for her to continue.

"I still mess up, and I keep getting sloppier because when I mess up he'll burn me." Zuko's eyes widened slightly and looked at his sister.

"How often does this happen?" Azula's sobs quieted slightly before answering.

"I train every day, I mess up so often because it's too painful to move from the burns from the previous training sessions. He makes me train so often that I rarely get to relax. After he banished you, he made me train everyday so I wouldn't 'be weak like your older brother' so he claims." Azula escaped her brother's embrace and turned to Katara.

"How can you be a fire bender?" Katara turned to Azula before sighing softly. She looked into Azula's eyes, the eyes of Zuko's baby sister, not the sadistic sociopath as she put to Toph before they got separated.

"I'm a Master Double bender. I mastered fire when I was eight, alongside Zuko. I mastered water this past winter." Azula's head snapped up to Katara as she said Zuko was a master.

"Why did you never say anything?" Zuko ran his hands through his hair before responding.

"Ozai, what he did to you, I couldn't deal with it. He did what he did to you, so I never told him. Lu Ten trained us and he was the only one that knew of our potential. We were masters by the time of Katara's eighth birthday." Azula stared at her brother with wide eyes.

"You were master then?" Zuko nodded his head.

"Sorry, to interrupt this uh, reunion of sorts, but who are you?" Aang pointed to Azula, and had a look of shame on her face.

"She's my sister. Aang where's everyone else?"

"We're right here." A chorus of voices exclaimed, as the entire group walked out from behind the shadows. Azula stared at the group of people surrounding them. She stood up and ran to her mother and embraced her with tears running down her face.

"Mother!" Ursa embraced her youngest and hugged her tightly, before taking her by the chin and looking her in the eye.

"Azula… I'm so sorry." Azula pulled her mother closer to her, and another round of sobs escaped her mouth. A few minutes later, she let go of her mother and turned to look at the other people surrounding them. She saw, her cousin obviously, her mother, her servant, her Uncle, her brother, and many other people she didn't know. She walked up to Iroh and looked at him with shame crossing her features.

"Uncle." Azula said simply. Iroh nodded his head in return.

"Hello Azula. Ho-"

Lu Ten stood behind Azula now and stared at his father. Iroh stopped what he was saying and stared at his long lost son, who he thought, was dead for nearly the past decade and gaped at him, mouth wide open like a fish.

"Hello Father." Lu Ten said warmly as he walked forward, embracing his father, whom he hasn't seen in years. Iroh was frozen in shock and did not return the embrace; before Lu Ten knew it, his father fainted and fell to the ground.

~~~ A Few Minutes Later~~~

"He's probably in shock."

"Wow, you just stated the obvious Katara." Zuko deadpanned. Katara turned to Iroh, and promptly threw her waterskin full of water atop his head. Iroh shot up and scowled angrily. Katara shrugged.

"You didn't deserve to get slapped so you get water poured on you instead Uncle." Iroh nodded his head weakly and sat up.

"What happened?" Iroh coughed, getting the water out of his mouth.

"You fainted after you saw Lu Ten," Sokka piped in. Iroh opened his mouth to say something, but froze again, eyes widening.

"You're joking." Sokka shook his head and pointed towards Lu Ten, who was standing behind Katara and Zuko, pacing worriedly.

"Lu Ten," Iroh whispered. Lu Ten's head snapped up at the sound of his name and he went over to his father, who was staring at him as if he had seen a spirit. Tears fell freely from Iroh's face as he saw him.

"My son. Agni your alive, my son…" Iroh choked on his tears and Lu Ten rushed forward to hug Iroh.

"I missed you father," Lu Ten's voice was muffled as he held his father close. Iroh hugged back tightly, mumbling things to him. Lu Ten and Iroh stood up and looked at the group.

"So basically since we left the South Pole, not including Azula really, it's been a reunion for all of us." Katara spoke aloud. Everyone shrugged and nodded their heads grinning slightly at the idea.

"Come on guys, we should set up a camp and we need to discuss some things." Sokka said quietly. Everyone nodded their heads and slowly started to follow Sokka. Sokka led the large group of people to their current campsite, twenty minutes away from the small ghost town. As soon as everyone was gathered together Zuko spoke up.

"We need to make a plan." The older members of the group arched an eyebrow at his sudden words but said nothing.

"If what Azula is saying is true, and she's coming up with a plan I'm helping her." Zuko crossed his arms and sat down beside his little sister. Azula grinned slightly at her older brother's words. Katara looked between the group and sat beside Azula and Zuko.

"I'm with them." Sokka's eyes widened and Aang sputtered out.

"Wh-what?" Katara sat down firmly and crossed her arms looking at her brother and her friend defiantly.

"She needs help. How would you feel if I was put in an arranged marriage to some arrogant jerk? Wouldn't you want to help me?" _That shut them up. _Katara thought to herself. And she smirked.

"That's different!" Sokka exclaimed. Katara raised an eyebrow.

"No it's not." Sokka huffed out his chest out and frowned deeply.

Katara stood up and looked at Zuko and Azula. She motioned them to follow her, and the rest of the gaang watched them leave the campsite. Azula was the first one to speak up.

"Why?" Katara shrugged.

"You don't deserve to be put through that considering what you've already been put through." Azula nodded her head thoughtfully and they continued to walk until they reached the abandoned town that they were at earlier that day.

"Why are we coming here for?" Katara plopped on the ground. Azula crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I'm not sitting there." Katara sighed and looked at Azula.

"Well unless you feel like standing while we discuss this so called 'plan' then by all means be my guest." Azula scowled and sat down beside Zuko without protesting. Katara turned to Azula motioning her to begin.

"We both knew how much Zuko wanted to return home right?" Katara nodded her head thoughtfully and Zuko glared at the two girls.

"Father is putting me in an arranged marriage to Ruon-Jian." Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone knows that you loathe him and even I know that, and I haven't been in the Fire Nation for years." Azula scowled and continued on.

"As I was saying, we know how Zuko wants to go home right?" Katara nodded her head and Azula continued the explanation.

"When father banished him he said he had to find the avatar. I'm thinking if we make a fake avatar, like a dummy or something and burn it to where you can't recognize it, that he would accept Zuko back. You would come with Zuko as his servant or something, and from there we figure out how to take him out from the inside." Zuko and Katara looked at each other before each nodding their heads.

"When we reach Ba Sing Se, you're going to take me and Zuko prisoner a couple of weeks after we get there. From there, you tell Zuko to choose between you and us. He choose's you and us three fight. You take me prisoner or something for Zuko. Everyone in the group will think that you were telling a sob story, so they probably won't believe you. When you capture me, that's when I will send them a hawk explaining everything to them." Azula and Zuko looked between each other and they nodded their heads, content with the plan.

"Come on, were going back. Azula tell them that your leaving." Azula nodded her head and they continued back to the campsite. Katara stopped and looked at Azula.

"You remember what my messenger hawk looks like right?" Azula nodded her head and kept walking. About a half hour later they reached the campsite again. Azula walked up to Ursa and hugged her tightly murmuring something into her ear. Ursa nodded her head and let go of her silently, tears sliding down her cheek. Azula left the campsite silently and the large group watched her leave.

"So…" Sokka trailed off awkwardly.

"Wait, care to explain how you got separated from us and end up finding your cousin?" Katara and Zuko shrugged before they sat down.

"That creek we were by, Zuko and I went swimming and all of a sudden this thunderstorm comes out of nowhere and then we're swept away down the river with our belongings too. We found an ostrich horse and we rode all the way to a village. The Inn we stopped at was where Lu Ten had worked since the incident at Ba Sing Se." Everyone was silent and was waiting for someone to say something end the silence. Sokka's stomach broke the silence and everybody burst into a fit of laugher.

"Wow Snoozles, you must be really hungry." Sokka grinned and patted his stomach soothingly.

"Well I am getting hungry. It is about time for dinner." Sokka tapped his chin thoughtfully before looking around at the other members of the group. Katara and Kya sighed before looking at him.

"Come on guys, we have plenty of rations left over, enough to feed everyone tonight and tomorrow morning. The lady at the inn we stayed at gave us rations enough for 2 weeks for three people, not enough for nine people. We can fly into a town, or find at town to stock up at." Zuko said. He went over to their ostrich horses and took out a large back containing dried meat, vegetables, and some rice.

"I think we could make a soup or something." The older women and Katara nodded their heads, and Katara left the campsite to a nearby stream. Toph created a large pot out of stone, and made three large stone logs for people to sit on. A few minutes later, Katara returned with enough water for the soup and enough for everyone else in the group. On her back were three large tiger-fish that she could fillet up to eat separately from the soup and rice.

"I'll fillet these up, and you and Ursa can get started on the soup." Kya nodded her head and started to prepare the meat and vegetables. Ursa in a different pot, started to make the rice. They added the ingredients together. Katara was on the other side of the campsite skinning and gutting the fish, preparing them to where she can fillet them up. Aang glanced her way as she twisted the head off the fish and ran in the opposite direction with a green face. Everyone looked at Aang as he ran out of the campsite. Toph had a look of confusion on her face before Sokka leaned next to her to explain Aang's hasty retreat.

"Aang's a vegetarian and he love's animals. He hate's seeing them killed. Katara was preparing the fish that she caught and Aang saw her twist the head off to fillet them up." Toph out right laughed and burst into another fit of laughter when Aang returned.

"What's so funny?"

"Who knew you were such a Pansy TwinkleToes?" Aang scowled and crossed his arms angrily. Katara came back around to the other side of the campsite with a ice bowl filled with filled fish. Kya brightened up as she saw her daughter carrying the fish.

"We'll cook this separately. Not everyone likes fish so..." Katara trailed off. She set the bowl down at the makeshift table that Toph bent so Ursa and Kya wouldn't have to bend over as they prepared the food. Katara sat down on one of the stone logs between Sokka and Zuko. The two boys looked at each other, then looked back at Katara. They stayed like that for a while before dinner was ready.

"Come and get it," Ursa exclaimed, everyone rushed forward rushing to grab a stone bowl and spoon from the side.

"The fish will be done in a few minutes for those who wants some." The majority of the group nodded their heads and dug into the soup with gusto.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this chapter, sorry's it's a tad late. Been busy and yea.. Read and review. Oh and Happy Fourth of July to all of those people in The good ole' U S of A. :3 Sorry for all those with the burn ban going on (including me which sucks!)<p> 


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Author's Note: Well last chapter was mostly a filler chapter I guess. Here's the next chapter.

Moon willow: Thanks, I actually typed this in like an hour since something popped up and BOOM le chapter is out.

QuietShadowz: Your welcome. I think I fixed it but if not here: the group goes to ba sing se. after them being there a while, azula mai and ty lee go on with azula's plan which has kataras plan incorporated into it. Azula will capture them and throw them in the catobombs and stuff like she did in the show. Azula will fight zuko and katara, and they let her capture them (part of the plan) and after they are 'captured' Katara will send out a messenger hawk explaining that it's allpart of a plan that she created. Ill fix it and stuff in the morning. Its 2 am atm so im kinda zoinked out.

Jesjessiejessica: thanks and I am sorry the chapter is late tho :P

* * *

><p>"Azula why are we heading back to the Fire Nation for?" Ty Lee questioned. Azula smirked at Ty Lee's curiosity.<p>

"I have news to tell my father." Mai and Ty Lee shared a look before nodding their heads. The trio wasn't that far away from the Fire Nation and they were to arrive the next day. They sat around in the air ship for the whole day, and they arrived late in the afternoon right before dinner was to be served. The Fire Lord summoned Azula to the throne room as soon as she arrived at the Palace.

"Rise Princess Azula," Azula stood up and smirked as she looked at her father.

"What news do you have?" Azula grinned and stood up.

"I have plans to take Ba Sing Se and to take Uncle and Zuko. It will only involve Ty Lee, Mai and I. I have already planned it but they don't know what I have planned." Ozai grinned maliciously and walked down from throne. He paced around Azula and nodded his head.

"You may leave now." Azula nodded curtly and left the room silently. When she was in the comfort of her chamber's she grinned at the plan they've created to help her get out of this situation.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Katara was up and about when Zuko woke up for his daily meditation. She was standing near the fire stirring something in the pot. Zuko laid there for a while and watched her. After mixing what was in the pot, she sat down on the ground, crossed her legs, and began to meditate. Zuko walked over to where she was and sat opposite of her, crossing his legs and began to meditate.<p>

"Good Morning Zuko." Katara said, startling Zuko slightly. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief.

"Agni Katara, don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack." Katara chuckled slightly and cracked a small smile at Zuko, eyes still closed in meditation pose. Half an hour after their encounter, Lu Ten, Iroh, and Ursa awoke and meditated just as Zuko and Katara did. Toph then awakened from all of the vibrations that they were giving off.

"Spirits people, can you be louder?" Toph yelled as her earth tent shot down with a scowling Toph.

"Toph, It's two hours til noon. This isn't even early anymore," Katara crossed her arms and glared at Toph. Aang woke up from all of the yelling and Toph dragged him into the forest.

"We're training. Now." Aang nodded his head and followed her without saying a word. They entered a clearing.

"Stance now." Aang moved his feet apart, and bent his knees.

"LOWER TWINKLE TOES." Aang bent down lower, but to no avail, was in the correct stance.

"If you want to be an earth bender, you have to be stubborn. Think like an earth bender, not an air bender. NOW GET IN STANCE TWINKLE TOES," Toph growled. Aang groaned, and moved his feet into the correct stance. Toph clapped her hands, before walking over to him.

"Took ya three tries Twinkle Toes." Aang nodded his head and yawned loudly.

"And now, we're going to try to move a rock. Get in your stance, and push your arms forward." Aang did as he was told and groaned.

"Maybe if I go at this angle…." Aang muttered. Toph encased Aang up to his neck in stone and stomped forward.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THINK LIKE AN EARTH BENDER TWINKLE TOES. You're an earth bender, you cannot think like an air bender. Now drop down and give me twenty." Aang looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" Toph groaned and fell to the ground groaning into her hands.

"Oh Spirit's your stupid. Pushups you dolt! Drop down and give me twenty pushups. You need to build up your strength. When you do that, you will have a higher chance of actually earth bending. Aang groaned but dropped to the ground. Rather slowly, the pushups passed and Aang flopped to the ground and groaned.

"Now what?" Toph grinned and pulled him up.

"Breakfast time. This was just a warm up. You're going to be building your strength all day today twinkle toes." Aang groaned and walked back to the campsite.

"Hey Aang, Toph." Katara greeted warmly as she smiled at the two 12 year olds.

"So Katara, what's for breakfast?"

"So far rice, and some dried Zuko and I had left over." Toph nodded her head and grabbed the apple Katara held out for her.

"You're gonna want to eat up Twinkle Toes, you're gonna need the energy," Aang groaned at the command from his teacher, but ate a full bowl of rice and a couple pieces of fruit.

"Hey what's with all the racket?" Sokka exclaimed, his sleeping bag still wrapped around him and he yawned loudly.

"It's an hour til noon big brother. Eat up, this is brunch. Sokka grabbed the bowl and dug into heartily.

"This is good Kat." Katara flushed and thanked her brother.

"So Sugar Queen, was the Sparky's sadistic sociopath sis?" Sokka and Aang looked at Katara with confused looks on their faces, but nodded her head anyways.

"What did y'all talk about?"

"Nothing that you need to know right now, royal matters." Toph glanced at her direction wearily, but didn't point out the half-truth. She planned on questioning her later anyways.

"Come on Twinkle Toes, your training starts now." Toph and Aang left the campsite to begin his training.

"Now drop down and give me 100 Twinkle Toes. Then I want 100 jumping jacks, and 100 squats." Aang groaned loudly, but listened. On the opposite side of the campsite, the remaining member's of the group listened to thumps and groans from the earth bending training.

"Hey anyone wanna spar?" Lu Ten asked as he stood up. Katara and Zuko did, and they followed him to another clearing near a stream.

"I'll spar winner." They two firebenders boys nodded their heads and they began.

Zuko and Lu Ten began to circle each other, fire in their hands. Lu Ten attacked first, punching a fire ball towards Zuko. He ducked, reflecting it easily, and backed up more. Lu Ten punched a series of fireballs at him, and Zuko managed to avoid most of them, but the last few. Two burn marks were on Zuko's arm, but Zuko ignored them and created two fire whips.

"Is that all you got Lu Ten?" Zuko taunted, and threw another round of fire balls at his cousin. Lu Ten deflected all of them, and created an inferno, directed headfirst at Zuko, who extinguished it head on, and smirked.

"Well cousin, I guess I have to try now." Lu Ten taunted. Zuko narrowed his eyes and watched Lu Ten wearily before bumping up the heat of his flame. He deflected the series of blows his cousin sent towards him, and he sent an array of bright blue fire daggers at his cousin, who successfully, avoided them all. Lu Ten sighed dramatically, before taking a deep breath and turned his head towards Zuko. Zuko, however did not expect the large flame to appear from his mouth, and nearly got burn. With his advantage, Lu Ten leaped forward and knocked his cousin to the ground, tackling him, holding a fire ball to his throat.

"Yield Zuko." Zuko tapped his hand on the ground three times and Lu Ten stood up and grinned. He offered his arm to Zuko who grinned widely.

"That was pretty good Lu Ten. It's been a while since I've sparred against someone good, other than Katara." Lu Ten shrugged, but continued to grin. Katara watched the exchange between the family members. Lu Ten walked up to Katara and looked her in the eye before a wide grin crossed both of their faces.

"So, water or fire?" Lu Ten shrugged.

"Water, it'll give me a challenge. I've never sparred a water bender before." Katara nodded.

"Oh, if I start fire bending it's probably out of reflex." Lu Ten nodded his head in understanding, and bowed down to Katara, who bowed back in retaliation before looking up and grinning at him.

"So Katara, when's the last time you've sparred with someone other than Zuko, who was a fire bender?" Katara grinned.

"Since I've seen the Palace, so at least 6 years." With Katara distracted, Lu Ten sent a wave of flames towards Katara, who slid out of the way and arched an eyebrow at Lu Ten.

"Really Lu Ten, you're gonna hold back? Must I even question your motives?" Lu Ten groaned and looked up towards Katara. He twisted, and kicked out a small, but powerful flame at Katara, who met him in the middle with a jet of water. She gathered the water from the steam that was created, and formed ice shackles around his feet, making him trip over. He melted them by heating up his body and rolled over from the attack. He hopped up and sent large flames at her, who ducked quickly and covered herself in an ice suit. Lu Ten ran forward and started twisting his arms, creating a high speed wheel of fire directed at Katara. Inside her ice suit, she felt the heat coming towards her and sent a pillar at it, which distracted Lu Ten. Lu Ten didn't notice the ice shards she exhaled and one launched in his arm.

"Yield!" Lu Ten exclaimed loudly. Katara dissipated the steam, and threw her ice suit to the ground in the form of water. She immediately rushed over to Lu Ten.

"I'm so sorry!" Katara bent the shard out of his arm and began to heal it. The water turned bright blue, and glowed a few moments before dripping back to the ground. The remaining adults from the group rushed forward to see what all of this fuss was about. Katara grinned sheepishly at them and began to explain things to them.

"We were sparring and Lu Ten wasn't paying attention, and I accidentally lodged a shard of ice in his arm. I already healed it up." The last part was spoken to Ursa, who wordlessly walked over to her nephew, gathered some water from the ground and rechecked her work.

"It's fully healed. You did a good job Katara. Plus you barely managed to miss any major muscles." Katara nodded her head and mumbled another apology at Lu Ten.

"It's fine really," Lu Ten muttered. He walked away from the clearing towards Toph and Aang's earth bending training. The rest of the group followed him and heard multiple groans in the distance.

"What are you doing Toph?" Lu Ten questioned as she looked at the Earth Bending Master and her student.

"Building up his muscle. He can't even move a small pebble. His strength needs to be built up, namely in this arms. Being an earth bender you have to be stubborn as a rock and you have to be physically strong as well." Lu Ten nodded his head and plopped down on the ground and watched the two benders. Everyone else stood behind Lu Ten and watched the training as well.

"Quit watchin us! Get back to doing whatever you were doing before." Toph growled, pointing to namely, everyone else in the group.

"There's a creek nearby, why don't we go swimming, and cool off?" Everyone shrugged, and went to go change into something more comfortable for a swim. A few minutes later, everyone coming from different directions came back and met at the campsite.

"Come on, it's this way," Everyone followed Katara as she led them to the creek that was near their campsite.

"CANNONBALL," Sokka ran forward from the edge of the small cliff, and flopped in. Everyone was soon soaked from the water and was glaring at Sokka, who was grinning sheepishly.

"What, it's hot out. The water feels great!" Katara rolled her eyes, but walked over to the water edge. She had a smirk on her face and Zuko's eyes widened.

"Oh, oh no. I'm not helping you with whatever you're planning! No way," Zuko pointed an accused finger at Katara, who pouted.

"Don't give me that look 'Tara," Zuko walked over to the creek bed and watched as Katara swam into the deep water and watched as Sokka was floating on his back. All of a sudden he was pulled underneath the water and Lu Ten and Zuko burst into a fit of laughter. Kya glared at them.

"How is that funny boys?" Zuko tried to stifle his laughter, but wasn't able too.

"Katara did that to us all the time when we would go to Ember Island. She wanted me to help her but I refused because I knew she would eventually do it to me too. I knew that she was going to do it to Sokka so I just opted to watch it because it would be really funny." Kya cracked a grin at the explanation and smirked.

"She always did that as a child, except she would do it in snow." Zuko snickered and looked at the two water tribe siblings.

"Sometimes I wish mine and Azula's relationship was more like that when we were children…" Zuko trailed off.

"She missed you while she was banished you know." Zuko turned his attention to Kya.

"When she would get back from her training she said she wishes zu-zu was here to help her with something, she would say things like that." Zuko's face softened.

"Ozai trained her ruthlessly. He would burn her if she couldn't master a move correctly, therefore she would nearly get burned every day, because the day before she is too sore and her body was physically exhausted from all the strain he put on her," Zuko explained.

"Really late at night, she would come to my room and I would help her deal with the burns. I would put some really top notch burn salve on it and help bandage her up. I had to do this for years because she was in so much pain. She's littered in more scars than I am, but it's all covered up from the heavy armor that she is always forced to wear." Kya nodded her head and continued to watch her children goof around.

"Go join them." Zuko sighed but stood up from the creek bed and swam over to Katar quietly. Sokka noticed Zuko but Zuko motioned for him to shut his mouth. He swam underneath the two and grabbed Katara by her ankles, dragging her down into the creek with him.

"Spirits Katara," Sokka sputtered, grinning like a fool, "Your reaction was priceless," Sokka fell over in the creek bed holding his stomach from the laughter he was trying to contain. Katara stood up and crossed her arms, and glared at Zuko who grinned goofily.

"That's for all the times you sinked us when we were at Ember Island." Katara narrowed her eyes.

"Not the best idea to mess with a Master Water bender in her own element Zuko." Zuko was soon soaked to the bone from the wave Katara sent at him. He looked up at her and saw her smirking smugly.

"Oh it's on Princess," Zuko smirked.

"No bending allowed though." Katara's jaw dropped.

"That's no fair!" Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really now. Only mom can water bend aside from you and no one else can. This makes it more fair for us. Deal?" Katara huffed, but slowly shook Zuko's hand.

"It's on."

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so late, we had computer issues, i had writers block, and most importantly i felt like crap. Anywho, do you guys think you can get me between 60 and 65 reviews? I'll try to make the next chapter longer if you manage to make it over 60 :3. Anyways, enjoy and once again sorry for the super long wait.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

I konw yall make be expecting a chapter, but to n avail, and im sorry D:

Ok, so I have most of the chapter written/planned out, but due to personal Matters, I can't post it. my best Friend is in the hospital and is going to have a surgery. Ill Try to update when i can!


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry, but i can no longer finish this story, i have lost total interest in it. If you want me to continue or adopt it to where you want to finish it off, please PM Me or drop a review while i get back to you.


End file.
